


It's too cold outside (for angels to fly)

by Ann_Marie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angels, Fallen Angels, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Self-Discovery, ale jest, larry - Freeform, nie mam pojęcia jak to się stało
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 27,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Marie/pseuds/Ann_Marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry jest niewinny, Louis już dawno przestał taki być<br/>Harry trzyma się zasad, Louis nie ma problemu z ich łamaniem.<br/>Jeden reprezentuje światło, drugi mrok.<br/>Nie łączy ich zupełnie nic. Chociaż...<br/>Harry kocha swoją podopieczną, Louis...też<br/>Żadne z nich nie powinno się angażować.<br/>Harry Styles jest Aniołem, Louis Tomlinson jego przeciwieństwem.<br/>A jednak coś sprawiło że stali się sobie bliżsi niż ktokolwiek mógł pomyśleć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zamarł wpatrzony w ciało drobnej siedmiolatki rozluźnione w spokojnym śnie. Jego spojrzenie błyskawicznie przeskoczyło na Louisa, który przyglądał się ich podopiecznej szeroko otwartymi oczami przepełnionymi strachem. To znaczy, że on też to widzi. Harry wiedział, że w tym momencie ich ciałami władały te same emocje. Cholera. Obaj stali w jednym z pokoi zapuszczonego sierocińca po przeciwnych stronach wąskiego łóżka, wbijając spojrzenia w niespodziewającą się niczego, niewinną istotę. Choć tak na prawdę nie odrywali wzroku od jej aury. Zazwyczaj spokojna, w kolorze zielonego groszku ze złotymi refleksami na krawędziach, teraz była okryta szarymi cieniami. Szarość oplatała delikatną zieleń, niemal całkowicie ją dławiąc. Harry wiedział co to oznacza. Stał tam jak w transie.  


-Czy ona...- zachrypnięty głos Louisa wypełnił ciszę wyciągając Harry'ego z zadumy.  


-Ona umrze- dokończył za niego Anioł. Głos mu zadrżał. Czuł jak wokół jego serca zacieśnia się lodowata obręcz strachu.  
Stali w milczeniu. Rzadko kiedy rozmawiali, jeśli już to sprzeczali się, ale w tym momencie żaden z nich nie mógł wydusić słowa. Wsłuchiwali się w oddech Key, jakby spodziewali się, że w każdej chwili może się on urwać. Nie mieli pojęcia ile czasu minęło, ale w między czasie deszcz zaczął bębnić o szyby w starych oknach.  


To było jego pierwsze zadanie, pierwsza podopieczna. Miał przeprowadzić ją przez życie. Mała Key. Jej rodzice byli dobrymi ludźmi, zginęli w wypadku, kiedy miała 5 lat, Harry lubił ich i czuł się okropnie, kiedy odeszli. Według Najwyższej Rady, Key była "łatwym przypadkiem", idealnym dla początkującego Anioła Stróża. Harry przez kilkadziesiąt lat swojego anielskiego życia uczył się opieki nad ludźmi. Jak naprowadzać ich na dobrą drogę, wspierać. Oczywiście najważniejszą rzeczą w życiu Anioła, nie ważne czy Serafina, Stróża, czy przeciętnego Zastępowego, były zasady. Wbrew pozorom nie było ich wiele, ale złamanie ich było bardzo surowo karane. Pierwsza, najważniejsza z nich brzmiała: "Aniołom zabrania się ukazywania się podopiecznym i innym ludziom". Harry słyszał tylko o jednym Aniele, który złamał tę zasadę. Zakochał się w człowieku i spotykał się z nim potajemnie. Wkrótce jednak wszystko się wydało a nikt już nie wspominał o nim w Niebiańskim Mieście, Harry nie miał pojęcia co stało się z nim i jego miłością.  


Podczas nauki, poznał też jedną niepisaną zasadę: "Nie angażuj się". Starsi stażem Stróże powtarzali to przy każdej okazji, Harry domyślał się dlaczego. Utrata podopiecznego, którym zajmowało się przez wiele lat musiała wiązać się z bólem, a jeśli naprawdę kochało się tego człowieka, ból na pewno był ogromny. I właśnie tej nocy uświadomił sobie jak bardzo.  


Key poruszyła się we śnie, nieświadoma faktu, że śmierć okryła ją swoją peleryną.  
Bycie Stróżem prowadziło do wielu obowiązków, jednym z najtrudniejszych dla młodego Stylesa okazało się tolerowanie swojego przeciwnika.  
Wiele wieków temu Niebo zawarło z Podziemiem pakt pokojowy. Przed paktem Aniołowie i Mroczni toczyli wojny o ludzi. Nie żeby któreś z nich się nimi żywiło, ich energią czy czymś podobnym. Sprawy miały się inaczej. Otóż by istnieć Anioły jak i Mroczni potrzebują wiary. Ludzkiej wiary.  


Aniołowie będą istnieli tak długo, jak długo ludzie będą w nich wierzyć. Kiedy zniknie ostatni człowiek z ziarnem wiary w sercu, Aniołowie również znikną. U Mrocznych, którzy bądź co bądź również byli Aniołami, upadłymi, ale wciąż, działało to w ten sam sposób. I właśnie o to chodziło w odwiecznej wojnie. Mroczni odwracali ludzi przeciw Aniołom, sprawiali że ci wątpili i zapominali. Jednak nigdy nie działali tak, by krzywdzić, na swój sposób kochali ludzi i nadal byli od nich zależni. Aniołowie bronili się przed zwątpieniem jak mogli. Ukazywali się wybranym o czystych sercach, to właśnie ich wiara była najsilniejsza i najbardziej wpływowa. Kilka tysięcy lat temu Najwyższa Rada Serafinów zawarła porozumienie z władzami Podziemia, na mocy którego na każdego człowieka przypadał jeden Anioł stróż i jeden Mroczny Anioł. Mieli na zasadach fair play przekonywać podopiecznych do dobrych decyzji, lub w przypadku Mrocznych, decyzji, które nie mają przyjemnych konsekwencji. Jednak żaden z nich nie mógł wpływać na człowieka siłą, to miały być świadome decyzje śmiertelników, nie mogli od tak po prostu ingerować w ich życie i prowadzić ich za rękę.  
Harry nie myślał, że ujadanie się z przeciwnikiem tak odmiennym jak Louis może być tak męczące i okropnie frustrujące. Ale w tym momencie, nie ważne po której stronie barykady stali, obaj byli zdruzgotani. Bo obaj złamali niepisaną zasadę. Pokochali drobną dziewczynkę z resztą kto mógłby się nie zakochać w tej słodkiej istocie? Rodzice (i Harry, trzeba przyznać) zaszczepili w niej empatię, dobre maniery i spokojne usposobienie. Key była też bardzo uparta, zwłaszcza jeśli jej na czymś zależało, a wtedy nie była już tak słodka. Jednak mimo starań Louisa rzadko poddawała się jego negatywnemu wpływowi. Jej uśmiech rozjaśniał świat, krzywe zęby nadawały jej uroku, duże sarnie oczy błyszczały a długie czarne włosy okalały jej okrągłą twarz pięknie ją podkreślając. Key była cudowna.  


-Musimy coś zrobić- zachrypnięty głos ponownie wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Musiał potrząsnąć głową, żeby wyzbyć się z głowy natrętnych myśli i skupić się na rozmowie.  


-Co? O czym ty mówisz?- doskonale wiedział o czym była mowa. Spojrzał na niewysokiego szatyna u ukosa, akurat kiedy ten obrócił się w jego stronę. Jego błękitne spojrzenie ziało pustką. Harry domyślał się, że on musi wyglądać podobnie.  


-Ona nie może umrzeć- Louis brzmiał na zrozpaczonego, naprawdę kochał tę małą.  


-Tomlinson.- chciał brzmieć stanowczo, choć nie koniecznie mu to wychodziło- wiesz co to oznacza- skinął głową w stronę łóżka- Ona musi umrzeć, nie teraz, za jakiś czas, ale już niedługo- już nawet nie udawał silnego, wiedział, ze nie ma przed kim grać.  
Resztę nocy spędzili przy łóżku Key głównie obserwując cienie oplatające jej aurę, a okazjonalnie posyłając sobie spojrzenia wyrażające głębię ich smutku.


	2. Chapter 2

Od kiedy przydzielono mu pierwszą podopieczną jego życie było dość schematyczne, jednak i tak mniej monotonne niż to w Niebiańskim Mieście. Key była dobrym dzieckiem, nie musiał zmagać się z problemami, o których opowiadali mu starsi Aniołowie. Od tej nocy, kiedy śmierć postanowiła zabrać Key do siebie, Harry musiał obserwował jak z dnia na dzień dziewczynka słabnie. Mizerniała w oczach, uśmiechała się coraz rzadziej, a około pół roku po tym jak pierwsze cienie zaczęły tłumić zieleń je aury, stalowa szarość na stałe się w nią wpisała. Key była blada, jej oczy podkrążone, a cała radość życia zdawała się wyparować. Harry nie mógł na to patrzeć, ale musiał. Siał w jej duszy nadzieję, starał się poprawić jej samopoczucie i obdarowywał spokojnym snem. Nie miał wyjścia, musiał z nią zostać, ale nawet gdyby mógł odejść, miał pewność, że nie zrobiłby tego. Wiedział czym grozi angażowanie się, a mimo to wpuścił tę małą istotę do swojego serca. Teraz musiał patrzeć jak macki śmierci zgarniają ją w swoje sidła. Key coraz rzadziej wychodziła ze swojego pokoju, nie jadła, wychowawczynie w sierocińcu martwiły się o nią, a mała głównie spała. W końcu przeniesiono ją do szpitala. A Harry przez cały ten czas stał przy jej łóżku. Oczywiście nigdy nie był sam. Louis był zupełnie jak on przypisany do dziewczynki. Jego obecność już dawno przestała mu przeszkadzać, traktował ją jako coś w rodzaju pocieszenia, nie był sam. Louis ostatnio nie robił wiele. W odróżnieniu od Harry'ego, który nadal starła się wpływać na Key i umacniać jej wiarę, Louis był bierny. Mimo okazji, które nadarzały się niemal codziennie nie starał się sprowadzać siedmiolatki na swoją stronę, nie siał buntu ani złości jak to miał w zwyczaju. Dlatego mała nie była zła, kiedy usłyszała diagnozę. Nie wiedziała nawet dokładnie czym jest ostra białaczka, ale domyślała się jaki los ją czeka. Louis nie robił nic, by siać w niej wątpliwości, nienawiść do siły wyższej, która skazała ją na przedwczesną śmierć.  


-Dlaczego to robisz?- Harry zapytał któregoś razu, kiedy obaj, tradycyjnie już stali po przeciwnych stronach szpitalnego łóżka.  


-Nie wiem- odpowiedział bezbarwnym tonem, odchrząkną i spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy- Po prostu czuję, ze ona potrzebuje teraz ciebie. Potrzebuje wiary w coś lepszego, zasługuje na to, by mieć nadzieję.  
Patrzyli na siebie przez jakiś czas. Ostatnio częściej rozmawiali, podczas gdy Key spała, mniej się kłócili i Harry stwierdził, ze w pewnym sensie polubił swojego przeciwnika. Obaj doskonale wiedzieli co musi się stać i chyba właśnie to w jakiś sposób ich zbliżyło. W momencie, w którym dziewczynka zaczęła się przebudzać Anioł i Mroczny zniknęli.

*  


Siedzieli obok siebie na podłodze, z rozłożonymi skrzydłami oparci wygodnie o ścianę i obserwowali miarowo oddychającą Key. Strach o małą nadal był głęboko zakorzeniony w ich sercach i to właśnie on odpowiadał za tę dość specyficzną wieź jaka się między nimi wytworzyła. Harry cenił Louisa, miał z kim rozmawiać i dzielić się swoim smutkiem i strachem z kimś kto faktycznie go wysłucha i zrozumie. Na górze, mówiono mu po prostu, ze kiedyś mu przejdzie, że to jego pierwsza podopieczna, powinien się otrząsnąć i żyć dalej. Louis opowiadał mu o Podziemiu, miejscu, które uważał za dom, żeby zająć jego uwagę choć na moment. Harry'ego zdziwiło jak bardzo funkcjonowanie Podziemia było podobne do sposobu życia Niebiańskiego Miasta. Mieli własny odpowiednik Najwyższej Rady, uczyli się w ten sam sposób, nawet hierarchia i pięcie się po szczeblach anielskiej "kariery" były niemal takie same.  


-W końcu my też jesteśmy Aniołami- powiedział czarnoskrzydły, kiedy Harry wyraził swoje zdziwienie na głos, jego głos ociekał ironią. Milczeli przez chwilę, Louis machalnie gładził białe pióra na skrzydłach Harry'ego, który wyraźnie czuł, że im się to podoba. Właśnie to najbardziej podobało mu się w fakcie, że był Aniołem, jego skrzydła. Były one częścią jego ciała, a jednocześnie jakby osobnym bytem. Reagowały na dotyk, zwłaszcza przyjemny jak ten Louisa, drgały lekko, przesyłając fale przyjemnego ciepła do pleców Harry'ego. Tak, jego skrzydła zdecydowanie lubiły Louisa.  
Zadziwiające jak dobrze się dogadywali. Louis czasami bywał podminowany, zirytowany i złośliwy, Harry zawsze był oazą spokoju, co zazwyczaj irytowało Louisa jeszcze bardziej. Louis miał wtedy czas na wyrzucenie z siebie całej swojej negatywnej energii. Kiedy krzyczał i złościł się na cały świat, Harry po prostu stał z boku i słuchał, aż Mroczny Anioł nie opadł z sił. Żaden z nich nie umiał określić momentu, w którym przestali sobie dogryzać i odrzucili wszelkie uprzedzenia na bok na rzecz wielogodzinnych rozmów na każdy możliwy temat. Obaj wierzyli, że mogą nazwać się przyjaciółmi, nie różnili się nawet tak bardzo jak myśleli na początku.  


-Myślałeś kiedyś, jak by to było, gdybyś był człowiekiem? Spotykać się z przyjaciółmi, chodzić do szkoły, zakochać się, założyć rodzinę.- spokojny głos Louisa zdawał się odbijać echem w cichej, niemal pustej sali szpitalnej. Nadal delikatnie głaskał białe pióra, jednak jego spojrzenie było utkwione w dziewczynce leżącej na łóżku, podpiętej do przeróżnych pikających aparatów.  


-Nigdy o tym nie myślałem. Nie umiem sobie tego wyobrazić, nie wiem jak miałoby to wyglądać.- Harry myślał na głos z głową opartą na ramieniu przyjaciela, którego czarne pióra łaskotały go w kark. Louis nie czuł się ze swoimi skrzydłami tak swobodnie jak Harry, zazwyczaj były one złożone na jego plecach, tylko kiedy był rozluźniony rozwijał je, a Harry lubił się im przyglądać, kiedy światło odbijało się od ich powierzchni opalizując subtelnie.  


-Wyobraź sobie- Louis przesunął się w jego stronę- zakochujesz się w kimś, kto staje się dla ciebie całym światem. Nie widzisz nic, poza tą wyjątkową osobą, to musi być cudowne. Pomyśl o tym.  
Więc Harry myślał. Aniołom nie wolno było się ze sobą wiązać, anielskie relacje były zazwyczaj czystko platoniczne, nie było ognistych, palących uczuć, przyjaźń nie była niczym wyjątkowym. W Niebiańskim Mieście, każdy był przyjacielem każdego. Zastanawiał się, jak by to było, zakochać się, mieć dzieci, młodsze wersje samego siebie i tej ukochanej osoby. Spojrzał na Key, jej klatka piersiowa unosiła się miarowo, choć słabo. Kochał to dziecko, naprawdę, kochał ją najmocniejszym platonicznym uczuciem na jakie było go stać.  


-Tak. Myślę, że chciałbym znaleźć tego kogoś, ale nie wiem, czy byłbym gotowy na zrezygnowanie z tego wszystkiego, ze skrzydeł.- odpowiedział po namyśle.  


-Uwierz mi, byłbyś gotowy na zrezygnowanie ze wszystkiego.-na usta Mrocznego Anioła wpłynął uśmiech.  


-Mówisz, jakbyś już to znał.  


-Wiesz, w Podziemiu, jako Zastępowy nie miałem wielu obowiązków, więc wychodziłem na powierzchnię- Harry wyprostował się, jemu nigdy nie wolno było od tak szwędać się po Ziemi, jeszcze nigdy nie miał takiej okazji- Przez kilkadziesiąt lat miałem okazję obserwować wielu ludzi, dobrych i złych. Ludzie nie są najlepszymi stworzeniami, pod wieloma względami bywają naprawdę okropni. Chodziłem ulicami i patrzyłem na żebrzących bezdomnych i przechodniów, którzy nawet nie patrzyli w ich stronę, obserwowałem kłótnie i awantury domowe, ludzi łamiących swoje serca, rujnujących życia swoje i innych, ale jednej rzeczy zazdrościłem im zawsze. Zazdrościłem im tej iskry w oku, tego światła, które pojawiało się w ich spojrzeniu, kiedy patrzyli na ukochane osoby. Kiedy ktoś jest zakochany czuje, że miłość jest tym, co trzyma go na tym świecie. Motyle w brzuchu, rumieńce, plączący się język, o wszystkim tym czytałem, wszystko to obserwowałem, ale nigdy nie miałem okazji poczuć.  
Harry był krótko mówiąc oczarowany. Nie miał o tym pojęcia, nie miał pojęcia o niczym. Louis zdawał się być zafascynowany, mówił z pasją i przekonaniem, a loczek zapragnął przekonać się o wszystkim sam. Nie wiedział, że Louis jest tak wrażliwy, zazwyczaj ukazywał twarz ignoranta, czasami krzyczał, ale głównie był obojętny na wszystko, pomijając ich małą podopieczną.  


-Zabierz mnie tam- wypalił stając chwiejnie na nogi.  


-Chcę to zobaczyć. Poznać ludzi. Chcę zobaczyć wszystko o czym mówiłeś.  
Szatyn podniósł się powoli rozprostowując przy tym skrzydła, by po chwili złożyć je na plecach. Uniósł brew i wykrzywił wargi w powątpiewającym uśmieszku.  


-Nie musisz się codziennie meldować? Wracać na górę i zdawać raport jak posłuszny żołnierzyk?- musiał i oboje mieli tę świadomość, ale Harry nie dbał o to, nie teraz.  


-Powiem, ze stan małej mnie zaniepokoił i musiałem zostać dla jej dobra- przejechał palcami przez loki. To co chciał zrobić było niedorzeczne i zdecydowanie przeczyło wszystkiemu czego uczyli go na górze..  
Brwi Louisa były uniesione tak wysoko, że niemal chowały się pod karmelową grzywką.  


-Patrzcie tylko!- prychną z nutą rozbawienia w głosie.- Anioł będzie kłamał i łamał zasady. Rany, naprawdę cię zdemoralizowałem- kręcił głową z ironicznym uśmiechem.  
Fakt, kontakty z Louisem zmieniły Harry'ego i jego poglądy na niektóre sprawy, stał się pewniejszy siebie, a podczas sprzeczek z Mrocznym nauczył się walczyć o swoje i zamierzał to wykorzystać, choć był pewien, że w tej sprawie nie będzie musiał się zbytnio wysilać. Louis spoważniał i patrzył na niego, wyraźnie podejmując decyzję. Po chwili przeniósł spojrzenie na śpiącą Key , podszedł do jej łóżka i pogłaskał ją po włosach, mimo, że ona nie mogłaby tego poczuć nawet gdyby spała, tak samo jak nie mogła ich zobaczyć, ani usłyszeć, chyba że by tego chcieli.  


-To jeszcze nie dzisiaj. -szepnął i skinął głową- Mogę cię poprowadzić, nie zapowiada się na to, żeby się obudziła, poza tym ostatnio czuje się lepiej, więc nic się nie stanie, jeśli nie będzie nas przez jakiś czas.  
Harry skinął głową i uśmiechnął się lekko obserwując przyjaciela, wciąż głaszczącego ich małą podopieczną. Gdzieś w środku jego serca czaiło się poczucie winy. Zostawią ją obaj, tylko przez jego widzi mi się, ale Louis miał rację. Ten dzień był jednym z lepszych jeśli chodzi o samopoczucie Key. Męczące skutki przyjmowania chemii nie były już tak dotkliwie odczuwalne, a jej humor znacznie się poprawił. Mimo to Harry wiedział, że nie ma szans. Jej aura była już niemal całkowicie czarna, a to znaczyło, że szanse na wyzdrowienie są nikłe, jeśli w ogóle istnieją. Ale dzięki Harry'emu Key miała nadzieję, dlatego bał się ją zostawać. To on dawał jej iluzję, którą dziewczynka z chęcią się karmiła i czerpała z niej siły. Harry stanął przy łóżku obok Louisa i położył małej dłoń na czole. Zamknął oczy i przelał do jej umysłu kolorowe, przyjemne obrazy. Teraz mogli iść.


	3. Chapter 3

-Louis? Co tutaj robimy?- Harry rozglądał się zdezorientowany. Kiedy chwytał Louisa za rękę, naprawdę nie spodziewał się że znajdą się akurat na lotnisku. Nie wiedział czego się spodziewał, ale na pewno nie tego.  


-Spójrz.- skinął głową wskazując na mężczyznę stojącego w pobliżu. Nie wyglądał na więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć lat i był wyraźnie podekscytowany. Co kilka minut przenosił ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą, wybijał stopą nerwowy rytm i co kilka sekund zerkał na zegarek i tablicę informującą o lądowaniu samolotów. Harry naprawdę nie rozumiał co to ma znaczyć, zmarszczył brwi i już miał wyrazić swoją dezorientację na głos, kiedy nareszcie zobaczył. Mężczyzna zamarł, coś w jego aurze drgnęło a na jego usta wstąpił szeroki uśmiech, w oczach Anioł zobaczył nieznany sobie błysk. Harry obserwował jak ten zrywa się do biegu, jakby zapominając o wszystkim wokół, kiedy zauważył niewysoką, pulchną blondynkę przemierzającą niepewnie tłum. Kiedy dziewczyna go zauważyła, jej aura zdawała się puchnąć, a oczy rozświetlił ten dziwny blask, kiedy rzuciła się mu na szyję, a on okręcił ją wokół własnej osi by na koniec obdarować ją czułym pocałunkiem.  


-To jest...- Harry nie potrafił opisać tego co czuje. Aniołowie byli w pewnym sensie wyprani z głębokich uczuć, a on obserwował dwie istoty połączone uczuciem tak głębokim, że w pewnej chwili musiał odwrócić wzrok onieśmielony.  


-Niesamowite, prawda? To jest ten rodzaj miłości, której zawsze pragnąłem- powiedział Louis z czułym uśmiechem i spojrzeniem wciąż utkwionym w młodej parze- A teraz chodź, muszę pokazać ci coś jeszcze.- Louis wyciągnął rękę a Harry złapał ją bez namysłu, lubił kiedy Mroczny go dotykał, czasami miał ochotę się do niego przytulić, tak po prostu. Louis rozwinął skrzydła, zamknął oczy i mocniej ścisnął dłoń Harryego. Po chwili znaleźli się w parku, było wczesne popołudnie, a ludzie przemykali obok nich, nieświadomi ich obecności i znikali w parkowych alejkach. Louis wciąż trzymając jego rękę skierował się w stronę placu zabaw.  


-Dzieci?- zapytał zbity z tropu, w odpowiedzi otrzymując skinienie głowy.  


-Po prostu patrz.- Więc Harry patrzył. Obserwował chłopca z zapałem "piekącego" babki z piasku, rodzeństwo ganiające się wokół huśtawki i zgraję maluchów wirujących na karuzeli. Na ustawionych wokół placu ławkach siedzieli rodzice, uważnie obserwujący swoje pociechy z uśmiechami na twarzach.  
Patrzył i faktycznie widział troskę i znowu ten dziwny błysk w oczach, ich aury promieniowały podobnie do tych należących do młodej pary na lotnisku, a jednak inaczej, bardziej subtelnie, ale i stanowczo. Nie było tam porywu i gwałtowności. Harry rozumiał, że matki i ojcowie byli gotowi oddać wszystko dla hałaśliwych maluchów biegających we wszystkie strony. I zrozumiał coś jeszcze.  


Louis, ty... Wyglądasz tak samo, jak ci rodzice. To... coś, błyszczy w twoich oczach, kiedy patrzysz na Key.- uśmiechnął się w stronę przyjaciela. Louis zagryzł wargę i pokiwał głową.  


-U ciebie też. Chociaż nie tak intensywne.- Harry posmutniał na tę uwagę. Kochał swoją podopieczną najmocniej jak potrafił, ale zasługiwała na więcej z niego strony. Chciał móc dać jej więcej, nawet jeśli ona nigdy nie miała się dowiedzieć o jego trosce, ale nie mógł.  


-Dlaczego. Dlaczego nie mogę poczuć niczego jak należy? To niesprawiedliwe. Czuję się jak owinięty watą, wszystko jest stłumione. Chcę więcej, widzieć więcej, czuć więcej.- jego mały wybuch zaskoczył Louisa. Zmarszczył czoło i pociągnął go za rękę do zacienionej ławki pod pobliskim dębem. Przez chwilę się wahał, ale w końcu owinął ramię wokół przyjaciela i pozwolił mu się o siebie oprzeć.  


-Nie wiem dlaczego, ale myślę, że to ma związek z upadkiem Aniołów.- skrzywił się nieznacznie- Widzisz, emocje, zwłaszcza te ludzkie, są bardzo silne. Gniew, zazdrość, pragnienie nawet miłość potrafią omotać, tłumią zdrowy rozsądek. Pod ich wpływem podejmuje się bardzo często idiotyczne decyzje, których później żałuje się całe życie. Jeśli jako Anioł masz pod opieką człowieka, musisz liczyć się z jego emocjami, bo to nimi zazwyczaj się kieruje. Tobie nie można tracić rozsądku, musisz zawsze być odpowiedzialny i potrafić podejmować obiektywne emocje. Myślę, że Rada Anielskich Dupków stwierdziła, że uczucia będą utrudniać wam pracę, dlatego stłumiono je w was.- Harry zmarszczył brwi.  


-W takim razie, dlaczego ty czujesz wszystko normalnie? Przecież jesteś Aniołem.  


-Wielu nie podobał się pomysł Rady, dlatego zbuntowali się, postanowili przenieść się do Podziemi, żeby być bliżej ludzi. Nie lubimy określenia "upadłe Anioły" ale wydaje się to sto razy lepsze niż "demony" czy chociażby "dzieci szatana", to nam ubliża. Po jakimś czasie przyjęło się określenie "Mroczni" i tak jest do tego momentu. Ja byłem wśród tych, który urodzili się już w Podziemiu- chwila, urodzili? Przecież Anioły nie mają dzieci, pomyślał zaskoczony loczek- Już wtedy nasze skrzydła były czarne, przez brak promieni słonecznych, ale byliśmy zadowoleni. Mogliśmy żyć prawie jak ludzie, zakładać rodziny i mieć dzieci.- Louis uniósł brew zauważywszy zaskoczoną minę przyjaciela- Nie mów mi, że u was nie rodzą się dzieci.- Harry pokręcił głową, na co Louis zaśmiał się bez cienia rozbawienia- Można się tego domyślić...- zamilkł na chwilę jakby zastanawiał się, czy może powiedzieć więcej.- Po jakimś czasie zaczęła rozwijać się w nas gorycz, czuliśmy się gorsi i niedoceniani, zaczęliśmy działać na szkodę Radzie i Aniołom na górze. Wielu i tak zrezygnowało z miłości, po wielu zawodach i śmierci ukochanych ludzi, stali się zimni i nieczuli, wpisywali się w stereotyp biblijnych demonów.  
Harry przypomniał sobie o Key i białaczce, która już niedługo miała zakończyć jej życie. Przywołał wspomnienie miłości bijącej od rodziców obserwujących swoje pociechy. Rozumiał. Kilka spraw się rozjaśniło, ale odpowiedzi rodziły kolejne pytania, a Harry nie czuł się przygotowany, by szukać odpowiedzi. Czuł się zmęczony psychicznie, nie fizycznie, jako Anioł nie męczył się nigdy, nie musiał spać, a jadł rzadko, głównie z przyzwyczajenia.  


-Skoro, możemy, no wiesz- zarumienił się lekko- mieć dzieci, to znaczy, że mogę mieć rodzeństwo i nawet o tym nie wiedzieć? -myślał na głos bawiąc się włosami na karki Louisa.  


-To możliwe, ja sam mam pięć młodszych sióstr i brata. Nie utrzymuję z nimi kontaktu od kilkunastu lat, z matką rozmawiałem kilka miesięcy temu. - wyraźnie posmutniał na ich wspomnienie. Harry mógł się tylko domyślać jak bardzo szatyn za nimi tęskni, sam nie miał rodziny na górze, przyjaciół też nie, więc nigdy nie czuł tęsknoty. Przyciśnięte do oparcia ławki czarne skrzydła wyrażały swoje niezadowolenie drgając chaotycznie w irytacji.  


-Lubię twoje skrzydła.- wypalił Harry. Koniecznie chciał przerwać ciszę, która między nimi zapadła, czuł jakby umysł Louisa oddalał się od jego ciała coraz dalej z każdą sekundą. Nie chciał, żeby chłopak zatonął w smutku, znacznie bardziej lubił, kiedy przyjaciel się uśmiechał. Może poczerwieniał trochę na twarzy, ale na ustach Louisa faktycznie pojawił się cień uśmiechu.- Mam wrażenie, że ty ich nie lubisz, prawie nigdy ich nie pokazujesz, jakbyś się wstydził.- zamilkł. To chyba nie był dobrzy pomysł, bo Louis odwrócił wzrok. Bał się, że poruszył jakiś drażliwy temat. Mroczny był jego pierwszym i jedynym przyjacielem, więc nie miał pojęcia jak ma postępować.- Przepraszam, nie musisz mówić, jestem idiotą.- szepnął próbując się odsunąć. Kiedy poczuł, że Louis przyciąga go bliżej do siebie, coś ciepłego rozlało się w jego wnętrzu. Dalej milczeli, ale teraz Harry nie czuł się z tym tak źle, było nawet przyjemnie. Wiatr rozdmuchiwał jego loki, a czarne pióra łaskotały policzki.  


-Powinniśmy już wracać- szepną, nie miał pojęcia jak długo tak siedzieli, ale w którymś momencie jego głowa znalazła się na kolanach Louisa, który odruchowo wplótł palce w jego loki.- Key niedługo się obudzi.  
Harry podniósł się z lekką niechęcią, ta pozycja bardzo mu odpowiadała, ale szybko zganił się w myślach. Musieli wracać.


	4. Chapter 4

       W ostatnich tygodniach stan ośmioletniej już dziewczynki znacznie się pogarszał. Mała słabła z dnia na dzień, jej oddech był płytki i urywany, skóra blada, przypominająca papier, przez który można było zobaczyć ciemną siateczkę żył. Lekarze wiedzieli co niedługo nastąpi, nie męczyli jej chemią zamiast tego faszerowali lekami, które w znacznym stopniu pomagały zwalczyć ból obecny w całym jej ciele.  
Harry był przybity, snuł się z jednego końca sali do drugiego myślami będąc daleko stąd. Zastanawiał się co będzie potem. Key była jego pierwszą podopieczną, był z nią ledwie jedenaście lat, co przy fakcie, że sam ma nieco ponad sto, było dla niego jak mrugnięcie oka. A mimo to przywiązał się i nie wiedział jak uda mu się pogodzić z jej śmiercią.  
Sporo czasu spędził obserwując Louisa, który zazwyczaj siedział przy szpitalnym łóżku wpatrzony w maszynę monitorującą pracę serca lub w aurę małej, która ku przerażeniu obojga robiła się coraz ciemniejsza. Louis widocznie czuł się znacznie gorzej niż Harry. Był przybity, nie chciał rozmawiać, jego głos był ciężki, jakby nad każdym słowem musiał zastanawiać się przez dłuższą chwilę. Harry często zastanawiał się, dlaczego Louis zachowuje się tak specyficznie. Nie miał pojęcia ile ma lat, ale na pewno był od niego starszy, i miał na koncie więcej podopiecznych, jednak nie do końca rozumiał dlaczego tak bardzo to przeżywa.

-Lou?- w którymś momencie jego ciekawość sięgnęła zenitu- Mogę zadać ci pytanie?- Harry wbił wzrok w podłogę i zaczął bawić się palcami. Nie czuł się komfortowo zadając pytania, zazwyczaj Louis sam opowiadał o tym, czym chciał się z nim podzielić. Kiedy musiał pytać, czuł jakby wymuszał coś na nim.  
Louis wyraźnie się zainteresował, pierwszy raz od kilku godzin skupił wzrok na czymś innym niż aura ich podopiecznej.

-Zastanawiałem się ilu ludzi miałeś pod opieką...-jeszcze zanim skończył mówić żałował, że w ogóle otworzył buzię. Kretyn, wymierzył sobie mentalny policzek. Humor Mrocznego wcale się nie poprawił, zamiast tego po prostu patrzył na Harry'ego jakby wcale go nie zauważając. Minęło sporo czasu, zanim ciszę przerwał niepewny głos Louisa.

-Troje,- wychrypiał- zacząłem w wieku stu lat, pierwsza była Amanda. Mógłbym powiedzieć, że byłem młody i głupi, i cóż, to byłoby trafne. Patrzyłem jak rosła, szła do szkoły i nie miałem na nią większego wpływu do póki nie zaczęła liceum. Wmieszała się w nienajlepsze towarzystwo, przez co w dziwny sposób łatwiej mi było ją kusić, zawracać z odpowiednich ścieżek. Na początku czułem się świetnie, wygrywałem. Było nawet fajnie, kolorowe włosy, kolczyki, od czasu do czasu papieros i niewinne wagary, nic wielkiego. Tylko później coś zaczęło się zmieniać, Amanda nie chodziła do szkoły, spotykała się z jakimiś typkami, którzy sprzedawali jej pigułki i prochy gównianej jakości, które popijała tanią wódką. Anioł z którym musiałem rywalizować naprawdę się starał jakoś ją z tego wyciągnąć, ale było już za późno. Miała osiemnaście lat i była niemal na samym dnie, przeze mnie. Przez fakt, że zmusiłem ją do tego. To moja wina, że zaczęła brać, pić, palić i jej śmierć też jest moją winą.- jego głos był pusty i dziwnie upiorny. Mimo to Harry słuchał krzyżując swoje spojrzenie z jego nieobecnym wzrokiem. Chciał mu przerwać, miał ochotę rwać sobie włosy z głowy ze złości na samego siebie za zadanie pytania, które sprawiło, że Louis był tak zdołowany.- Były lata sześćdziesiąte, miasteczko na tyle duże żeby założono tam klub, kino i supermarket. Grubo po północy Amanda była naprawdę pijana, próbowała sama wrócić do domu, opierając się o mury i latarnie uliczne, od czasu do czasu upadała lub wymiotowała do pobliskich śmietników. Wyglądała okropne, była wychudzona, ubrania dosłownie na niej wisiały, miała podkrążone oczy a w wielu miejscach, głównie na rękach blizny i świeże rany po wkłuciach. Włosy straciły blask i zaczęły wypadać, oczy były matowe i puste, nie miała w sobie nic z dziecka, którym opiekowałem się wcześniej. Już wtedy miałem wyrzuty sumienia, a potem w ciemnej uliczce spotkała swoich znajomych, którzy mieli gdzieś to, że była ledwie żywa i nie miała na nic ochoty. Zaczęli się szarpać, oczywiście nie miała szans, była pijana i naćpana. A ja... patrzyłem jak zdzierają z niej ubrania... Później zostawili ją w zaułku, bez cienia życia w oczach z sercem, które zamarło już na zawsze.-jego głos się urwał, po policzkach spływały łzy. Ale wciąż patrzył na Harry'ego, który próbował jakoś przetrawić to co usłyszał, w tej chwili jednak zerwał się z miejsca, okrążył łóżko i po raz pierwszy naprawdę mocno przytulił Louisa owijając swoje ramiona wokół jego drobnego ciała. Mroczny, na co dzień zamknięty i odrobinę cyniczny, wtulił twarz w jego szyję i płakał jak dziecko. Minęło sporo czasu zanim się uspokoił, ale wciąż trwał w uścisku, czując się bezpiecznie. Intymna atmosfera wypełniała niewielkie przestrzenie między nimi.

-Dlatego nie znoszę tego kim jestem. Nienawidzę siebie, nienawidzę swoich skrzydeł, które przypominają mi że miałem wyboru. To chore, ale przez pewien czas byłem wściekły na moją matkę. Dlaczego opuściła Niebiańskie Miasto? Dlaczego skazała mnie na to wszystko? Nie miałem wyboru. Jestem beznadziejny. Moim zadaniem jest ukazywanie ludziom prawdziwego świata, nie przesłodzonego anielskim dobrem, ale czasami wolałbym być jednym z tych omotanych Aniołów, którzy nie mogą czuć bólu, gniewu i tego pieprzonego poczucia bezużyteczności.- oparł się o szeroką klatkę Harry'ego i słuchał kojącego bicia jego serca. Nigdy nie miał nikogo z kim mógłby się podzielić tym, co siedziało głęboko w nim i nie dawało mu spokoju. Teraz był wdzięczny za Anielskiego przyjaciela bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

-Louis- zaczął niepewnie Harry, naprawdę nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje, nigdy nie był w takiej sytuacji, ale czuł, że musi w jakiś sposób, nie wiedział w jaki, ale musi zmienić podkówkę na twarzy przyjaciela w uśmiech.- Nie możesz tak myśleć, wiem naprawdę mało, nie znam się na ludziach, na uczuciach, jestem tylko gówniarzem ze skrzydłami, ale wiem jedno. Znam cię od jedenastu lat, przez większość tego czasu nie dałeś mi się poznać, a ja nie miałem ochoty tego zmienić, ale mija rok od kiedy miałem okazję się do ciebie zbliżyć. Nie jestem najlepszym przyjacielem jakiego możesz mieć, moje emocje są ograniczone, ale naprawdę jesteś jedną z najlepszych rzeczy jaka mnie spotkała i nie godzę się na to, żebyś myślał o sobie w ten sposób. Jesteś naprawdę cudowny, a Amanda, to nie była twoja wina, nie będę ci wmawiał, że nie miałeś na to wpływu, bo żaden z nas nie jest idiotą, ale to były jej wybory. Nie mamy prawa bezpośrednio wpływać na ludzi, pamiętasz? Amanda miała własny rozum i była naiwna, nie możesz obarczać się winą za to co się z nią stało Lou.

-Nie rozumiesz.- szatyn pokręcił zrezygnowany głową- Nie możesz zrozumieć. To jest moja wina. Wszystko. Ja mogłem...-spiął się z ramionach wyższego- Mogłem to przerwać, mogłem powstrzymać tego gnoja, ich wszystkich.-Harry gładził go po plecach uspokajającym ruchem.

-Nie mogłeś i dobrze o tym wiesz. Nie wolno nam pokazywać się śmiertelnikom, konsekwencje byłyby straszne.

-To nie jest ważne- jękną zrezygnowany Tomlinson- Stałem tam i patrzyłem jak oni... Jak życie ulatuje z jej ciała, a aura blednie, żeby w końcu zniknąć. Już wcześniej zmieniała się z ciepłej lawendy w coś co kolorem przypominało zgniłą śliwkę, ale śmierć nie była jej przeznaczona. Nie było śladu po szarych cieniach, a wystarczyła mniej niż godzina i jej już po prostu nie było. Straciłem ją Harry. Umarła bo nie zareagowałem.- wypuścił drżący oddech wtulając się bardziej w jego ramiona.- Potem byli kolejni, ale wtedy byłem już bierny, nie mogłem, nie potrafiłem.... Obaj wyrośli na dobrych ludzi, mieli spokojne życie, bo stałem z boku. Czasami zastanawiam się po co w ogóle tu jestem, skoro ludziom żyje się lepiej bezemnie. A teraz mam Key. My mamy Key i obaj jesteśmy boleśnie świadomi tego że umrze już niedługo. Amanda była do niej tak podobna.- odetchnął głośno, rozluźnił uścisk, tak by móc spojrzeć na Harry'ego.- Nie jestem idiotą, wiem, że każdy śmiertelnik kiedyś umiera, ale nie rozumiem dlaczego muszę na to patrzeć i nie mogę nic z tym zrobić, nawet jeśli dzieje się to zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie. To boli, i naprawdę chciałbym być teraz na twoim miejscu i nie czuć tego wszystkiego, to mnie przytłacza. Chcę zwinąć się w kulkę i spędzić tak resztę wieczności.  
Harry naprawdę nie miał pojęcia jak ma zareagować, więc po prostu trzymał Louisa w swoich ramionach, dopóki ten się nie uspokoił. Zastanawiał się nad tym, co mógłby powiedzieć, a przez to wszystko kręciło mu się nieco w głowie.

-Louis, każdy jest tu z jakiegoś powodu.- szepnął mu do ucha po dłuższej chwili- Nie mów, że to nie ma sensu, że ty nie masz sensu. Mogę nie być dobry w uczuciach, ale uczę się ich właśnie przy tobie i nigdy nie będę mógł ci wystarczająco za to podziękować. Zostałeś stworzony tak a nie inaczej, masz być tym, kim jesteś, takiego cię poznałem i takiego polubiłem. Nie rozumiem tego co czujesz, ale naprawdę się staram i chcę żebyś wiedział, że w każdej chwili możesz ze mną porozmawiać.  
Mroczny pokiwał głową i odsunął się od Harry'ego, by stanąć naprzeciw niego z wdzięcznością ściskając za rękę. Po chwili jego pobladłą twarz rozjaśnił niewielki uśmiech.

-Mam zamiar nauczyć cię uczuć. Pokarzę ci wszystko, to mój nowy cel.- wyszczerzył się ukazując tym samym rządek przednich zębów. Harry pokiwał głową zadowolony, że udało mu się w jakimś stopniu poprawić humor przyjaciela. Jakiś czas później obaj siedzieli przy szpitalnym łóżku po raz pierwszy nie zajmując jego przeciwnych stron, Louis oparty o tors swojego anielskiego przyjaciela.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że nikt mnie nie zamorduje po przeczytaniu tego rozdziału, który jest przerażająco krótki, ale chyba trochę namiesza. A może bardzo.

Kilka dni później Anioł i Mroczny wiedzieli, że nadszedł już czas. Stali nad łóżkiem dziewczynki, której aura była już całkowicie czarna i zaczęła niknąć, rozpływać się w nicości. Los Key już rok temu był oczywisty, można by pomyśleć, że obaj mieli wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby oswoić się z faktem, że umrze. Ale nie mieli. Nic nie mogło ich odpowiednio przygotować, ich serca były ciężkie, milczeli i żaden nie miał siły przerywać ciszy wypełnionej jedynie coraz wolniejszym pikaniem maszyny monitorującej pracę serca. Louis był w swoim świecie, pogrążony w myślach, a Harry starał się zrozumieć co się z nim dzieje. Jego wnętrze wypełniał chaos, kręciło mu się w głowie czasami jego serce przyśpieszało a w oczach pojawiały się łzy, którym nie pozwalał spłynąć. Nie płakał często, w zasadzie w ogóle nie płakał. Myślał o każdym dniu, który mógł spędzić z Key, o jej śmiechu, który nie tak dawno rozbrzmiewał w niewielkich odstępach czasu, a teraz nie pojawiał się prawie wcale. Przypominał sobie jak jej trupio blade teraz oblicze rozjaśniał uśmiech a jej twarz był rumiana i promienna. Pamiętał wszystko i nie przewidywał, że to może tak boleć. Wszystkie jego wspomnienia w nią związane były przyjemne, więc dlaczego tak bardzo piekły? Wypalały bolesne dziury w jego sercu i umyśle, do tego stopnia, że momentami wolał nie mieć żadnych wspomnień, jednak takie myśli szybko odchodziły.  
Nagle pikanie wypełniające pokój zwolniło, by zmienić się w przeciągły, drażniący uszy dźwięk. Harry stał sparaliżowany, głośne "piiiiiii" atakowało jego uszy, kiedy patrzył na Key, której klatka piersiowa przestała się unosić.  


Louis nie był tak spokojny, w mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy małej ściskając jej rękę.  


-Musimy coś zrobić-szeptał bez przerwy głaszcząc ją po policzkach- Harry musimy jej pomóc, ona nie może umrzeć. Pomóż mi Styles do cholery!- krzyknął rozpaczliwie.  
Poczuł jak Harry delikatne, jednak stanowcze szarpie go za nadgarstek. Czas uciekał, a on desperacko próbował się wyrwać. To nie mogło się powtórzyć, nie mógł po raz kolejny przyglądać się przedwczesnej śmierci istoty, którą kochał.-Harry błagam cię, musisz się zgodzić.  
Anioł oczywiście wiedział o czym Louis mówi. Coś w nim szarpało się i krzyczało "tak durniu, uratuj ją!" ale reszta jego jestestwa, ta spokojna mówiła co innego.  


-Jeśli ci na to pozwolę, złamię zasady. Nie możemy ingerować w sprawy śmierci. Poza tym nawet, jeśli bym się zgodził, sam jej nie uratujesz Louis, najwyżej odwleczesz jej śmierć.- mówił bezbarwnym głosem.  


-Wiem, że ci na niej zależy, widzę to i sam czuję to samo, proszę puść mnie, pozwól mi.... Ja nie przeżyję tego drugi raz, nie dam rady.-załkał, w jego głosie brzmiał desperacja. Odchodził od zmysłów, wiedział, że Harry czuł to samo, nawet jeśli nie tak intensywnie jak on sam. Oboje złamali niepisaną zasadę i pokochali swoją małą podopieczną.  
Patrzyli sobie w oczy, kiedy coś w Harrym pękło. Nagle nie rozumiał dlaczego w ogóle się nad tym zastanawiał nawet jeśli całą ta scena trwała mniej niż minutę. Anioł puścił nadgarstek przyjaciela patrząc na niego sugestywnie i stanął po przeciwnej stronie łóżka Key. Wyciągnął dłonie przed siebie, w jedną ujął rękę Louisa, a drugą umieścił na czole małej, Louis położył wolną dłoń na sercu dziewczynki. Zamknęli oczy, a ich aury, bladoniebieska Louisa i złota Harry'ego zamigotały i zaczęły otaczać Kay. Ich rysy wykrzywił grymas bólu, czuli, jakby coś odrywało się od ich ciał zostawiając zimną pustkę. Mimo to nadal trzymali się za ręce przekazując swoją życiową energię ukochanemu dziecku. W pewnym momencie ogłuszający pisk maszyny zmienił się w powolne pikanie, na początku jakby niepewne i nierytmiczne, jednak później coraz bardziej miarowe. Harry otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Louisa, który wyczerpany opadł na podłogę i cicho łkał. Chwiejnie, tak by samemu nie upaść okrążył łóżko i klęknął obok Mrocznego. W oczy rzucił mu się uśmiech, który wykrzywiły się jego usta pomimo łez spływających wzdłuż jego policzków. Nie miał czasu zapytać co to znaczy, bo Louis rzucił się mu na szyję szepcząc bez przerwy w jego szyję ciche "dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję", później wstał na drżących kolanach i przytulił Key, leżącą spokojnie na szpitalnym łóżku. 

Harry niepewnie podniósł się do pozycji stojącej i przyglądał się aurze dziewczynki, która z czarnej zmieniła się w soczyście zieloną, z przebłyskami złota i błękitu na brzegach. Jego wnętrze zalała fala uczuć, przed oczami widział czarne plamki i walczył ze sobą żeby nie upaść. Oddychał ciężko, jego serce waliło jak młotem w uszach szumiało. Nie miał siły długo walczyć. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamiętał, zanim ogarnęła go ciemność była twarz Louisa i strach wypełniający jego oczy. Pomyślał, że nie ma nic przeciwko, jeśli tak właśnie ma wyglądać jego śmierć.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRZEPRASZAM.


	6. Chapter 6

Nie wiedział co się dzieje, nie mógł otworzyć oczu i najwidoczniej przez dłuższy czas leżał na czymś twardym, bo kiedy poruszył się nieznacznie, poczuł rwanie w dolnej części pleców. Cudownie. Jego złożone skrzydła poruszyły się nerwowo, zmusił się do otwarcia oczu, co było nie lada wyzwaniem. Wokół niego panowała ciemność, nie pamiętał co się stało, ani dlaczego leży na podłodze. Wokół panowała kompletna cisza. Jęknął cicho podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej i widząc plamki przed oczami. Pokręcił głową i zamykając oczy oparł się plecami o pobliską ścianę. Dopiero kiedy wrażenie, że świat wiruje wokół niego minęło, odważył się ostrożnie podnieść z podłogi. Kompletnie nic nie rozumiał. Kiedy jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do ciemności rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, w którym był zamknięty. Przypominało ono więzienną celę i nie zdziwiłby się gdyby właśnie nią było. Była ona niewielka, nie było tam niczego, poza drzwiami zamykanymi od zewnątrz i niewielkiego okienka, przysłoniętego zasłoną, którą szybko zerwał, by wpuścić do środka choć odrobinę światła. Panikował jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu, nie wiedział gdzie jest, jak się tu znalazł i gdzie do cholery jest Louis. Co się z nim stało? Gdzie teraz jest? Czy boi się tak jak on?  


Chodził w tę i z powrotem, od ściany do ściany próbując zrozumieć co się mogło stać. Jego dłonie drżały, serce pędziło jak oszalałe a głowa pękała od natrętnych myśli. Czuł jakby czyjaś zimna dłoń zaciskała się mu na gardle blokując oddech. Po jakimś czasie, nie miał pojęcia jak długim, usiadł pod ścianą i powoli nabierał powietrza w płuca, by wypuścić je tak samo wolno, aż do momentu, w którym z jego umysły zniknęły resztki paniki. Kiedy udało mu się opanować gapił się na drzwi, zastanawiając się nad tym co się z nim dzieje. Pierwszy raz doświadczył czegoś takiego, nie bardzo mu się to podobało. Po jakimś czasie doszedł do jednego wniosku. Musi siedzieć tu tak długo, dopóki jakiś uprzejma (lub nie) istota nie postanowi otworzyć drzwi. Czuł się zmęczony, okropnie zmęczony całą tą sytuacją .  


Nie miał do roboty zupełnie nic, więc myślał. O Key, kiedy ostatni raz widział małą, jej aura wyglądała znacznie lepiej, pozostało mu mieć nadzieję, że niedługo całkowicie wyzdrowieje. Tęsknił za nią i za Louisem. Zastanawiał się czy jego też zamknęli w podobnej klitce. Kiedy widział go po raz ostatni wyglądał na wyczerpanego, ale szczęśliwego, a Harry miał nadzieję, że jest tak do tej pory. Lubił Louisa, nawet bardzo, lubił jego śmiech i jego głos, był uroczo wysoki a jednocześnie kojący, zwłaszcza kiedy po długim męczącym dniu opowiadał mu przeróżne historie. Kiedy się uśmiechał, wokół jego oczu i na nosie pojawiały się drobne zmarszczki. Louis był piękny, tak jak każdy Anioł.  


W pewnej chwili usłyszał skrzypienie drzwi, a pomieszczenie zalało białe światło. Harry podniósł się z podłogi, ktoś wszedł do celi i wypchnął go z niej z siłą, która o mało nie zwaliła go z nóg. Przez jakiś czas był oślepiony, otaczająca go zewsząd biel była przytłaczająca i raziła go w oczy. Dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach mógł się rozejrzeć. Intuicyjnie poznał, że jest w Niebiańskim Mieście, jednak do tej pory nie był jeszcze w tej jego części. Dwaj nieznani mu Zastępowi prowadzili go zawiłymi korytarzami, co raz to skręcając, tak, że nawet jeśli Harry na początku próbował zapamiętać tę trasę, to po kilku takich zakrętach musiał z tego zrezygnować. Czuł się niepewnie i niezręcznie, nie miał pojęcia co na niego czeka, jego skrzydła drżały niepewnie, złożone na plecach. W końcu stanęli przed potężnymi, stalowymi drzwiami, które otwarły się powoli bez najmniejszego szmeru. Strażnicy niemal siłą wciągnęli Harry'ego do środka.  
*

Stał w ogromnym pomieszczeniu przypominającym wnętrze barokowego kościoła przed dwunastoma uskrzydlonymi istotami, od których bił oślepiający blask. Mimo woli musiał spuścić wzrok. Emanująca od nich siła niemal zwalała go z nóg, jednak stał tam zaciskając zęby, spięty i niespokojny. Nie było wątpliwości, został postawiony przed oblicza Najwyższej Rady Serafinów, konsekwencje tego spotkania nie mogły być dobre, nie dla niego. Strach czaił się w jego ciele usztywniając wszystkie mięśnie. Po co go tu zaciągali? Złamał zasady, ale nie zrobił tego w złej wierze, Louis też nie. Pomogli Key, dzięki nim mogła dalej cieszyć się życiem bez ciążącego nad nią widma śmierci . A przecież o to chodzi w anielskich działaniach, prawda? Rada miała jednak inne spojrzenie na tę sprawę. Chwilę później wysłuchiwał zarzutów. Głębokie męskie głosy zdawał się wypełniać jego czaszkę odbijając się w niej echem. Złamał zasady, ingerował w życie istoty ludzkiej, oszukał śmierć, wykazał się impertynencją i bezmyślnością a co najgorsze z tego wszystkiego dał się omotać Upadłemu. I chyba to ostatnie tak bardzo rozsierdziło Serafinów.  


Harry mimowolnie czuł do nich respekt, był przy nich jak robak, nie miał prawa nawet odezwać się w ich obecności. Od małego uczono go, że ich słowo jest prawem, z którym nikt nie może się nie zgadzać. Nie mógł jednak nic zrobić z faktem, że krew w jego żyłach wrzała, kiedy wysłuchiwał zakamuflowanych obelg pod jego adresem wypowiadanych spokojnym, sztucznie uprzejmym głosem. Chyba ten spokój irytował go najbardziej. Mógłby się założyć, że jego twarz jest czerwona z gniewu, jednak nie był na tyle głupi, żeby podnieść wzrok i w jakikolwiek sposób okazać swoją złość. Zamiast tego stał bez ruchu, ze spojrzeniem utkwionym w swoich bosych stopach i zaciśniętymi pięściami schowanymi za plecami. Na wspomnienie imienia Louisa spiął się jeszcze bardziej i musiał się powstrzymywać przed gniewnym warknięciem. Louis w ich mniemaniu był nic nieznaczącym śmieciem, który sprowadził go na ścieżkę buntu swoimi podstępnymi sztuczkami. Mylili się, a Harry mimo, że niczego innego nie pragnął bardziej, nie mógł się im sprzeciwić.  


Ani się obejrzał, a Rada wydała wyrok. Banicja. Został wygnany na Ziemię, bez możliwości powrotu. Był pewien, że gdyby nie wyobrażenie Rady na temat Louisa i tego jak "namieszał mu w głowie" zabiliby go bez mrugnięcia okiem. Harry mógł się tego spodziewać, miał ochotę się roześmiać i rozpłakać, najlepiej jednocześnie, ale nie miał na to siły. Czuł się otępiały, siła jaką dawał mu gniew z wolna opuszczała jego ciało. Był zmęczony i marzył jedynie by zniknąć, nie musieć słuchać poważnych, pustych głosów brzmiących w całym ogromnym pomieszczeniu. Oddałby wszystko, by móc teraz siedzieć pod ścianą w sali szpitalnej Key wtulony w Louisa, kiedy ten przeczesywałby palcami jego loki.  
Dwaj strażnicy, ci sami, którzy przyprowadzili go tutaj, chwycili go za przeguby ramion i mocno ścisnęli. Odetchnął głośno i po raz pierwszy od przekroczenia progu pomieszczenia podniósł wzrok. Nie widział praktycznie nic oprócz wszechobecnej bieli, ale sam fakt, że odważył się spojrzeć w stronę Rady dawał mu pewną satysfakcję, mimo, że w tym samym czasie praktycznie wypychano go sprzed ich poważnych oblicz.


	7. Chapter 7

Było mu zimno, obraz tańczył mu przed oczami. To okropne uczucie dezorientacji nachodziło go zdecydowanie zbyt często. Znowu nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje, jego umysł zakrywała lepka mgła. Po kilku sekundach dotarło do niego, że siedzi plecami oparty o ścianę wielkiego, ceglanego budynku w jakiejś nieznanej mu ślepej uliczce. Nie był nawet pewien, w jakim kraju wylądował, ale to zdecydowanie była północ, inaczej jego tyłek nie byłby tak zdrętwiały z zimna. Fale sprzecznych emocji zalewały jego umysł uniemożliwiając jakikolwiek ruch, co wcale nie polepszało jego sytuacji. Jedynym na co było go stać okazało się podniesienie do pozycji stojącej. Wszystko, żeby tylko nie odmrozić sobie tyłka.  


Stał oparty o mur, do jego uszu docierały odgłosy ulicznego życia. Czuł się jakby ktoś przytrzasnął jego głowę drzwiami, jakieś tysiąc razy, a następnie przejechał po niej czołgiem. Mięśnie mu drżały, nachodziły go fale zimna i gorąca, mdłości, język zmienił się w kołek, przez co zwykłe przełykanie śliny było wyzwaniem.  


Nie mógł zebrać myśli, ale w tym chaosie jedna wyraźnie górowała na tym bałaganem. Coś kazało mu się wyprostować i ruszyć do przodu, iść... gdzieś. Irytujący głosik w głowie zmuszał go do stawiania niepewnych kroków, potykania się o własne nogi. Nie wiedział gdzie ma dotrzeć, ale wiedział, że musi to zrobić za wszelką cenę. Więc szedł. Opierając się o budynki, latarnie uliczne i dosłownie wszystko, byle by nie upaść i nie zemdleć. Walczył z nieznośnym paleniem w mięśniach, co kilka minut opanowywała go ciemność, jednak COŚ, zawzięcie krzyczało, żeby szedł szybciej. Miał ochotę zapytać się gdzie w ogóle idzie. Po co i dlaczego to takie ważne, ale ludzie i tak patrzyli na niego z pogardą, kiedy słaniał się po chodnikach, a co dopiero jeśli zacząłby mówić sam do siebie. Nie wiedział jak długo to trwało, nie liczył ile razy usłyszał "ćpun" lub "żałosny pijak" pod swoim adresem, po prostu szedł dalej zataczając się.  


Z odgłosów tętniącego życiem miasta ustalił, że jest w Manchesterze w północnej Anglii. To zawsze coś, przynajmniej teraz miał jakikolwiek punkt zaczepienia. Była wczesna wiosna, marcowy wiatr smagał policzki i rozwiewał włosy, wkradał się pod zakamarki jego cienkich ubrań. Lekka, nieco zniszczona kurtka nie utrzymywała wiele ciepła, spodnie i przetarte buty również nie polepszały jego sytuacji.  


Zanim zesłano go bezpowrotnie na Ziemię, pozwolono mu zachować jeden z anielskich atrybutów. Harry miał do wyboru zatrzymanie nieśmiertelności, odporności na ból, chłód, choroby i inne uniedogodnienia ludzkiego życia, mógł również wybrać skrzydła. Nie zastanawiał się prawie wcale, zbyt mocno kochał swoje skrzydła, by móc z nich tak po prostu zrezygnować, nawet za cenę nieśmiertelności. Możecie nazwać go idiotą, proszę bardzo, jednak czuł coś na kształt otuchy na świadomość, że są jego częścią. Zwłaszcza, kiedy Anielscy strażnicy zamykali go z powrotem w jego celi, lub kiedy wypychali go na ulice Niebiańskiego Miasta i zmuszali, by szedł narażony na pogardliwe spojrzenia swoich niegdyś pobratymców. Słońce raziło go w oczy, wszechobecna biel, błyszczące szklane powierzchnie i harmonia zamiast zachwycać po prostu go irytowały. W tamtej chwili nie marzył o niczym innym jak o opuszczeniu tego miejsca i fałszywie dobrotliwych, omamionych Aniołów już na zawsze. Wiedział, że jako jeden z nich, nie powinien myśleć w ten sposób, ale nie miał na to wpływu. W jego sercu jak cierń tkwiła uraza do Rady, nie uważał, że popełnił błąd. Owszem, złamał zasady, ale zrobił to by ocalić życie niewinnej istocie. Był zły i tęsknił. Louis był jego przyjacielem od niedawna, ale nie można go było zastąpić niczym i nikim. Gotowało się w nim, kiedy banda napuszonych Aniołów zarzucała Tomlinsonowi zdeprawowanie go, mówili o nim okropne rzeczy i nie mieli racji w żadnym stopniu. Cholernie tęsknił za Louisem, za jego głosem, który miał magiczną moc uspokajania jego nerwów, za kojącym poczuciem bezpieczeństwa i wsparcia. Zamartwiał się jego losem, bo co mogło się stać z Mrocznym, który złamał zasady? Bał się, że jego kara, w porównaniu do kary przyjaciela jest tylko dziecięcą zabawą. Nie miał do czynienia z Mrocznymi, nie licząc Louisa, nie potrafił przewidzieć jak się to mogło dla niego skończyć.  


Nagle świat zawirował, a Harry upadł na zimny chodnik. Ludzie mijali go, niektórzy z wyrazem obrzydzenia na twarzy, ale zazwyczaj po prostu obojętnie. Był dla nich kolejnym, nic nie znaczącym śmieciem, któremu nie wyszło w życiu, lub był po prostu zbyt głupi, by zająć się czymkolwiek. Tak bardzo się mylili. Louis miał rację. Ludzie potrafią być okropni.  
Resztką sił udało mu się doczołgać do schodów niewielkiej kamienicy. Nie da rady. Głos w jego głowie sprawiał wrażenie porządnie zdenerwowanego, gdyby był osobą pewnie kopnąłby go w tyłek krzycząc, że ma się ogarnąć i ruszać w drogę. Ale nie miał już siły, nie miał siły, by otwierać oczy, myśleć.  


-Cholera- usłyszał stłumiony męski głos z mocnym akcentem- ja to mam szczęcie,- zaśmiał się nieznajomy- ten idiota nigdy mi się nie odwdzięczy- mruknął sam do siebie. Harry naprawdę próbował skupić się na tym, co się dzieje, zarejestrował tylko fakt, że ktoś podniósł go z zimnego betonu a potem była już tylko ciemność.

*

 

Zamrugał powiekami. Nad sobą widział tylko białą powierzchnię niskiego sufitu. Głowa bolała go nieco, ale tylko przy skroniach, mięśnie były zastojałe, było mu gorąco i spocił się jak mysz. Ostrożnie podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i rozejrzał po niewielkim pomieszczeniu. Siedział na łóżku, nieco skrzypiącym, ale wygodnym, ustawionym w rogu pokoju. Obok stało podrapane krzesło, pod przeciwną ścianą tak samo sfatygowana komoda, a obok niej tuż pod oknem, niski stolik, na którym stały brudne naczynia, buteleczki i opakowania po tabletkach. Ktoś musiał zmienić mu ubrania, jego starą koszulę zastąpiono bawełnianą bluzką z długim rękawem , a porwane spodnie szarymi dresami. Nie miał odwagi, by podejść do drzwi i zbadać gdzie się znajduje. Czuł się zaskakująco dobrze, zniknęło palenie w mięśniach i pulsujący ból głowy. Podnosił się właśnie z zamiarem podejścia do okna, kiedy usłyszał skrzypienie podłogi i odgłos kroków. Wrócił na miejsce i położył się starając się wyglądać na nieprzytomnego. Słyszał bicie swojego serca, dotarł do niego również strzęp czyjejś wypowiedzi.  


-...mnie już wkurzać. Nie możesz go zabrać do szpitala, tam zaraz zaczną pytać o adres, dowód tożsamości, historię choroby i inne papiery, a on ich po prostu nie ma.- zirytowany głos wydawał się Harry'emu w pewnym sensie znajomy- Rusz głową i miej trochę wiary w przyjaciela, w końcu mam dyplom i inne te pierdoły. Skończyłem studia, potrafię wyleczyć grypę.- (Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się przed przewróceniem oczami) w tym momencie zaskrzypiały drzwi, a Harry skamieniał na posłaniu. Słyszał jak ktoś podchodzi do jego posłania i siada na krześle. Z drugiej strony pokoju rozległ się brzęk szkła i ciche szuranie przesuwanych przedmiotów. Chwilę później ktoś położył chłodny kompres na jego czole i westchnął cicho, przeczesując jego loki palcami. Stwierdzenie, że Anioł czuł się dziwnie, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem. Z jednej strony nie wiedział gdzie jest (nie pierwszy raz niestety) i wszystko wydawało mu się obce, ale z drugiej strony, od długiego czasu nie czuł się tak dobrze jak w tej chwili.  
Drugi z nieznajomych przemierzył pokój i stanął przy jego łóżku, nachylając się i przykładając szorstką dłoń do jego policzka. Pachniał dymem papierosowym i czymś chemicznym, czego chłopak nie potrafił zidentyfikować.  


-Powinien się już obudzić, gorączka spadła niemal całkowicie, kolor skóry wrócił do normy, wygląda na to, że wyzdrowiał- w głosie mężczyzny zabrzmiała nuta niepokoju.- Dajmy mu jeszcze jeden dzień- westchnął.- Nie rób takiej miny, rozchmurz się.- Harry powstrzymywał się przed zmarszczeniem czoła, bo kto mógłby martwić się jego stanem?  


-Po prostu się martwię, gdyby na jego miejscu był ktoś ważny dla ciebie, też miałbyś taką minę.  
Harry'ego przeszedł prąd. Chciał wstać i krzyczeć, ale nie mógł się ruszyć. Louis, Louis, Louis do cholery! To głos Louisa, on tu jest i martwi się o niego. Jest żywy i najwyraźniej czuje się dobrze. Tylko to było w jego umyśle. Nie wiedział jak ma zareagować, co zrobić, co myśleć. Zanim zdecydował się na cokolwiek drzwi od pokoju zamknęły się i został sam.


	8. Chapter 8

Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział że nie poczuł ulgi. W zasadzie wypełniła jego całego i o mały włos nie zaczęła wypływać, ściekając po policzkach w formie łez. Bał się, że Louisowi coś się stało, że zostanie sam. A wiedział, że sam sobie nie poradzi.  


Ponownie usiadł na łóżku i przeczesał włosy palcami. Zdecydowanie powinien wziąć prysznic i zmienić ubrania. To mogło wydawać się głupie, ale było mu wstyd, że Louis widział go w takim stanie. Marzył o szklance wody, więc najciszej jak potrafił wstał z łóżka i podszedł do stolika. Chwycił wyszczerbiony kubek i upewniając się, że znajdująca się w nim ciecz nie jest niczym innym jak wodą opróżnił go do dna. Z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że ból głowy zniknął niemal całkowicie, a napięcie w mięśniach znacząco zelżało.  


Myślał co zrobi, jak się zachowa przy kolejnej konfrontacji z Louisem. Jednak dość szybko doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma to najmniejszego sensu. Wszystkie wersje tego, co miałby powiedzieć były nieodpowiednie, sztuczne.  
Pozwolił sobie na otwarcie okna w celu przewietrzenia pokoju. Potem posłał łóżko i usiadł na krześle wpatrując się w ścianę. Nie chciał wychodzić z pokoju, więc jedynym co mu pozostało było spokojne czekanie, aż Louis znów postanowi go odwiedzić.

*

Nie czekał długo. Drzwi otworzyły się ponownie kilkadziesiąt minut później, Louis stanął w progu i z konsternacją wpatrywał się w puste, schludnie zasłane łóżko. Kubek z parującą zawartością o mało nie wypadł mu z ręki, kiedy zauważył Harry'ego skulonego na krześle. Powoli podszedł do stolika, odstawił naczynie w bezpieczne miejsce i stanął bez ruchu. Przez kilka sekund patrzyli sobie po prostu w oczy. Nie widzieli się ledwie kilka dni, a mimo to w obu zaszły zmiany. Louis wyglądał na zmęczonego, miał cienie pod oczami i bladą skórę, ale jego oczy błyszczały lekko. Harry czuł się, jakby ich ostatnie spotkanie, uratowanie życie Key, wymiana energii i pozostały po tym bałagan miały miejsce wieki temu. Chciał wstać i przytulić przyjaciela, ale nie był pewien, czy może sobie na to pozwolić. Zamiast niego to Louis skierował swoje kroki w stronę krzesła i wyciągnął rękę by pomóc Aniołowi się podnieść a następnie wtulić się w jego klatkę piersiową. Harry nareszcie poczuł, że jest tam, gdzie powinien być, po irytującym głosiku zniknął ślad. Nie umiał tego wytłumaczyć, ale ramiona Louisa owinięte wokół niego, nos szatyna wciśnięty w zgięcie jego szyi wydawały się czymś właściwym, dobrym. Czuł się dziwnie, jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się taki... żywy. Wszystko wydawało się mu wyraźniejsze, głośniejsze i lepsze. Jakby przez cały czas żył za grubą taflą szkła, która tłumiła wszystkie jego emocje, a teraz rozpadła się na drobne kawałki otwierając go na nowe doznania. I to było oszałamiające, miał ochotę płakać, krzyczeć i skakać po pokoju jak wariat, z ulgi, szczęścia i czegoś jeszcze. Czegoś, czego nie umiał opisać. Musiał potrząsnąć głową, żeby choć trochę oczyścić umysł.  


-Dobrze się czujesz?- zapytał Mroczny, przykładając dłoń do czoła wyższego- Gorączka zniknęła, nie boli cię głowa? Jesteś głodny? Może chcesz się położyć?  
Styles nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wsadzeniem nosa we włosy chłopaka, a cichy śmiech opuścił jego wargi.  


-Czuję się idealnie, teraz jest już dobrze. Ale przydałby mi się prysznic i może coś do jedzenia, mój żołądek zaraz strawi sam siebie- zażartował.  
Louis jedynie przewrócił oczami, zadowolony, że Anioł czuje się wystarczająco dobrze, by rzucać kiepskimi żartami. Złapał przyjaciela za rękę i poprowadził go w dół skrzypiących schodów, do niewielkiej kuchni, gdzie ten stanął niepewnie w progu i nie dawał przekonać się, do zajęcia miejsca przy stole, dopóki Tomlinson niemal nie zmusił go do tego siłą.  
Kiedy zjedli makaron z serem, który był jedyną zjadliwą rzeczą w lodówce, Louis pognał Harry'ego do łazienki żartobliwie zatykając sobie nos i odsuwając się o krok, kiedy podawał mu ręcznik i czyste ubrania.  


Skończyli na kanapie w maleńkim salonie, przykryci jednym kocem, z parującymi kubkami wypełnionymi herbatą w dłoniach. Harry był bardziej niż zaskoczony, kiedy usłyszał, że był nieprzytomny przez tydzień. Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze przed chwilą trząsł się z zimna opanowującego jego ciało. Louis powiedział mu, że to jeden ze skutków przeistoczenia. Jako Anioł był odporny na wszystkie choroby, kiedy utracił tę odporność jego organizm zareagował złym samopoczuciem i gorączką. To wyjaśniało dlaczego i Louis nie wyglądał najlepiej, jednak Harry i tak czuł się jak kretyn. Mroczny przeszedł lekką grypę, podczas gdy on mdlał co minutę i czuł się jak na karuzeli przez ponad tydzień.  


-Louis?- głos Harry'ego przerwał ciszę jaka między nimi zapadła- Kim jest ten człowiek, który był z tobą na górze? Pachniał papierosami i czymś dziwnym, -zmarszczył czoło-nie wiem dlaczego, ale wydaje mi się znajomy.  


-To farby,- uśmiechnął się chłopak- Zayn zawsze pachnie papierosami i farbą, przyzwyczaisz się. Znalazł cię na schodach kamienicy, w której ma pracownie, przyniósł cię tutaj i zajął się tobą, skończył studia medyczne i tak dalej.  


-Tak,- pokiwał powoli głową- pamiętam. A ty? Skąd się tu wziąłeś?- zainteresował się Anioł.  


-Zayn jest moim przyjacielem, on też był kiedyś Mrocznym, ale zrezygnował, przynajmniej tak twierdzi, ja myślę, że go wygnali, tylko nie mam pojęcia za co, a on zawsze się denerwuje, kiedy zaczynam temat. Znamy się dziecka, chyba mogę ująć to w ten sposób. W każdym razie, kiedy ja zacząłem karierę Stróża, on opuścił Podziemie i zdecydował się zachować nieśmiertelność, żeby spróbować w życiu wszystkiego- przewrócił oczami- Był już we wszystkich zakątkach świata, studiował na wszystkich możliwych kierunkach, a teraz bawi się w artystę. Wpadałem do niego w wolnych chwilach, a on mnie nie wyganiał, więc pomyślałem, że jeśli pojawię na jego progu, zrobię minę szczeniaczka pokrzywdzonego przez los, Zayn się mną zajmie- zaśmiał się Tomlinson.  


Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, choć nie bardzo miał na to ochotę. Louis był jego jedynym przyjacielem i mimo, że wiedział jak bardzo to idiotyczne po prostu nie znosił faktu, że szatyn ma kogoś poza nim. To nie tak, że był zazdrosny, przecież nie jest idiotą! No...może jednak odrobinę jest. Nie znał Zayna, jedyne co o nim wiedział, to to, że ma charakterystyczny, mocny akcent i pachnie jak papierosy i farba. To niewystarczająca wiedza, by ocenić czy czuje się do kogoś sympatię, ale Styles w głębi serca wiedział, że zaakceptowanie Zayna, będzie dla niego sporym wyzwaniem.  


-Skąd wiedziałeś gdzie masz iść?- Harry nadal lekko zamyślony zmarszczył brwi słysząc to pytanie- Mam na myśli... Nie wiedziałeś nic o Zaynie, nie mogłeś tak po prostu wiedzieć gdzie powinieneś pójść.  
Harry nie odpowiedział, jedynie wzruszył ramionami. I tak czuł się jak kretyn, nie mógł teraz przyznać się, że to głos w jego głowie doprowadził go do kamienicy, był pewien, że Louis pomyślałby, że spadając z nieba nieźle przywalił głową o beton. Poza tym, głos zniknął, więc nie miał zamiaru dalej się nad tym zastanawiać.

 

*

Harry nie wiedział czego ma się spodziewać, kiedy następnego dnia podczas śniadania Louis przedstawił mu swojego przyjaciela. Zayn wywarł na nim zadziwiająco dobre wrażenie, chłopak był nieco wycofany, jednak roztaczał wokół siebie pozytywną aurę. Pytał o jego samopoczucie, zmierzył mu temperaturę i podał tabletki, które popił ciepłą herbatą. Szybko okazało się, że Zayn ma specyficzne poczucie humoru i jest prawdziwym artystycznym duchem. Louis zrobił wszystko by w niewielkiej kuchni nie zapadła niezręczna cisza. Niemal od razu rozpoczęło się wzajemne dogryzanie i sprzeczki. Harry podziwiał sposób w jaki Louis zachowywał się przy Zaynie. Był taki swobodny, śmiał się jak dziecko za każdym razem, kiedy chłopak sarkazmem odpowiadał na jego zaczepki. Pod koniec dnia, siedząc na łóżku w "swoim" pokoju Harry z lekkim zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że są z Malikiem bardzo podobni. Obaj odrobinę dziwni, z podobnym podejściem do życia.  


Kilka dni później nadal nie mógł się nadziwić jak ktoś, ubrany w szary dres i pognieciony podkoszulek z włosami wyglądającymi jak po przejściu tornada może wciąż wyglądać dobrze. Zayn w każdej sytuacji wyglądał idealnie, niby posąg, nad którego pięknem zachwycił się sam Bóg i tchnął w niego życie, by cały świat mógł podziwiać jego urodę.  


Pod tym względem chłopcy różnili się wręcz rażąco. Harry z bladą cerą, pulchnymi policzkami, dołeczkami i burzą kasztanowych loków wydawał się niewinny jak cherubin na malowidłach średniowiecznych twórców. Za to Zayn... cóż Harry nie mógł równać się z ciemną karnacją i kruczoczarnymi włosami chłopaka, jeśli dodać do tego wyrazistą szczękę i zabójcze kości policzkowe Harry, nie ważne jak by się starał zwyczajnie niknął w jego cieniu.  


Fakt ten wcale nie polepszał samooceny Anioła, wręcz przeciwnie, zdarzały się chwile, kiedy czuł się jak piąte koło u wozu. Nie dość, że Zayn miał z Louisem coś, czego Harry nigdy nie będzie w stanie wypracować, to dodatkowo wyglądał jak model, który właśnie zszedł z wybiegu. Dlatego właśnie Harry najbardziej lubił popołudnia i wieczory, kiedy Zayn był zajęty w swojej pracowni kilka przecznic dalej. Chłopak nie czuł się z tym najlepiej, naprawdę polubił Zayna, ale mógł wtedy po prostu być z Louisem, którego nic nie rozpraszało. Może i zachowywał się dziecinnie, możecie go pozwać, ale lubił świadomość, że Louis był wtedy skupiony jedynie na nim. Wtedy często zamykali się w jego pokoju i rozmawiali leżąc na wąskim łóżku, pod ciepłą kołdrą. Jeszcze nigdy nie było mu tak dobrze.  


Jednak gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy czaiły się pytania, które miały irytujący nawyk powracania do jego świadomości późnym wieczorem, kiedy nie mógł zasnąć.  
Wiedział, że prędzej, czy później będzie musiał porozmawiać z Louisem i poruszyć niewygodne tematy. Miał nadzieję, że Tomlinson nie wyśmieje jego obaw i niepewności.


	9. Chapter 9

Minęło już kilka tygodni od dnia w którym Harry ocknął się zdezorientowany w mieszkaniu Zayna. Musiał przyznać, że zdążył już poczuć się swobodnie w towarzystwie Malika, o dziwo nie było to trudne, jednak Harry zawsze miał problemy z adaptacją i akceptacją zmian, czego Louis był świadomy, więc naprawdę się cieszył z takiego obrotu spraw. Jednego z cieplejszych kwietniowych wieczorów zaprowadził przyjaciela na dach, gdzie otuleni ciepłymi kocami przyglądali się zachodzącemu słońcu. Niebo mieniło się pomarańczem i czerwienią z lekką dozą złotawych przebłysków i Harry jeszcze nigdy się tak nie zauroczył podobnym obrazkiem. Mroczny z uśmiechem na twarzy obserwował jego twarz zastygłą w wyrazie zachwytu. Po niedługim czasie zapadł zmrok, jednak żaden z nich nie miał ochoty wracać do domu, zamiast tego przysunęli się do siebie bliżej, by zachować więcej ciepła i patrzyli na pojawiające się na niebie gwiazdy. Ciemność podziałała na Harry'ego orzeźwiająco, pozwoliła mu się przełamać i zebrać w sobie odwagę do rozpoczęcia rozmowy. 

-Co teraz będzie?- zapytał. Otaczała ich cisza, zakłócana jedynie niewyraźnymi odgłosami ruchu ulicznego. Wydawało się, że są wyrwani z rzeczywistości, ostatnie dni spędzili oglądając kiepskie komedie romantyczne i rozmawiając. Harry nie czuł się jeszcze wystarczająco dobrze, by robić coś więcej, nadal kręciło mu się w głowie, a Louis i tak, za żadne skarby nigdzie by go nie puścił. 

-Nie wiem Hazz,- odpowiedział spokojnie- nie możemy mieszkać u Zayna przez resztę życia. Sam tego nie powie, ale mogę cię zapewnić, że ma nas już dość. Może nie tyle nas, co mnie. Podobno jestem irytujący jak wrzód na dupie, dasz wiarę?- pokręcił głową z udawanym niedowierzaniem. Harry zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi, jednak wcale nie było mu do śmiechu. Nie miał pojęcia jak będzie teraz wyglądała jego przyszłość i to przerażało go najbardziej. Jako Anioł wiedział co ma robić, dostawał rozkazy z góry, wskazówki od bardziej doświadczonych Stróżów, a teraz, został sam na sam ze swoim życiem. Od tej pory miał podejmować własne decyzje, które będą miały wpływ na jego dalsze losy. Miał kilka lat na przyglądanie się ludziom, niewielu, głównie Key i osobom w jej otoczeniu, jednak nigdy sam nie podejmował decyzji. Zrobił to raz czego skutkiem jest to, że siedzi teraz na dachu, otulony kocem z Louisem u boku. 

-Tęsknię za Key. Możemy pójść jutro do szpitala?- szepnął niepewny tego jaką odpowiedź usłyszy. 

-Byłem tam z Zaynem, dzień przed tym jak cię znalazł. Nie miałem papierów, teoretycznie nawet nie istnieję, a informacje udzielają jedynie opiekunom, więc nawet Zayn nic nie zdziałał. 

-Przecież jesteśmy jej opiekunami!- zaprotestował z mocą Harry- Opiekujemy się nią odkąd przyszła na świat! 

-Ja to wiem, teraz wyjaśnij to lekarzom i pielęgniarkom w recepcji.- Louis uśmiechnął się na widok zmarszczek na czole przyjaciela.- Zayn załatwia nam paszporty, jeśli chcesz możemy spróbować jeszcze raz. Jestem pewny, że twoja anielska buzia i urocze dołeczki skruszą niezłomne serce recepcjonistki.- Louis dźgnął palcem dołeczek, który ukazał się na policzku Harry'ego. 

Chłopak uspokoił się nieco, jednak strach nadal kłębił się gdzieś w jego sercu i miał świadomość, że tak łatwo nie zniknie. Jego skrzydła zatrzęsły się lekko, złożone na plecach. Harry nie rozłożył ich ani razu od kiedy trafił na Ziemię, a one nie omieszkały mu o tym przypominać drżąc nerwowo co jakiś czas. Wstał powoli rozprostowując długie kończyny, jego stawy strzeliły kiedy przeciągnął się po długim czasie spędzonym w jednej pozycji. Louis przyglądał się mu z uwagą, nadal zaniepokojony stanem jego zdrowia, Harry mógł powtarzać mu, że czuję się doskonale, jednak Mroczny nie był skłonny uwierzyć mu w tej kwestii całkowicie. Anioł rozłożył skrzydła wzdychając z zadowoleniem, fala ciepła przeszła przez jego kręgosłup i wypełniła całe jego ciało. Uwielbiał swoje skrzydła i był szczęśliwy, że po tak długim czasie może w końcu w pełni poczuć, że są jego częścią. Harry spojrzał na Louisa, a radość na jego twarzy szybko zmieniła się w strach. Louis zamarł, jego oczy przypominały wielkością spodki. -Lou? Wszystko w porządku?- zapytał ostrożnie, kucając obok przyjaciela. Louis pokiwał mechanicznie głową. -Twoje skrzydła,one...-zacisnął wargi.


	10. Chapter 10

-Twoje...skrzydła.-zacisnął wargi.  
Harry zaskoczony wstał i rozłożył okazałe skrzydła do pełni ich rozmiarów. Niegdyś bielsze niż śnieg pióra, przybrały stalowoszary kolor, a ich końcówki były całkowicie czarne.  
Czerń opalizowała nieznacznie w słabym blasku księżyca.  


Chłopak oniemiały wyciągnął dłoń, by pogłaskać je palcami. Ich faktura nie zmieniła się wcale, nadal były delikatne i miękkie i wciąż reagowały na dotyk lekkim, przyjemnym drżeniem, wciąż były znajome.  


-Harry, przepraszam, ja...tak bardzo mi przykro- Louis wstał zrzucając z siebie okrycie. Na jego twarzy malowało się poczucie winy, otwierał usta, żeby dodać coś jeszcze, jednak Harry uciszył go gestem dłoni.  


-Mogę zobaczyć twoje?- zapytał wciąż gładząc końcówki piór wierzchem dłoni. Louis bez protestów rozłożył skrzydła. Przejechał dłonią po włosach i pociągnął za nie lekko z frustracją. Czuł, że Harry mu się przygląda, ale sam nie mógł nawet na niego spojrzeć. Chłopak opuścił ręce wzdłuż boków, chwilę później wyciągnął dłoń i zatrzymał ją na moment, jakby bojąc się reakcji Louisa, jednak w końcu dotknął piór. Gładził je lekko z trudnym do rozszyfrowania wyrazem twarzy. Cóż, może rozszyfrowanie jego miny byłoby łatwiejsze, gdyby Louis nie wpatrywał się uporczywie w swoje buty. Wiedział, że głęboka czerń jego skrzydeł przeszła w popielatą szarość, a końcówki piór są niemal całkowicie białe. Wiedział też skąd wzięła się ta zmiana, jednak nadal nie miał odwagi spojrzeć na przyjaciela.  


-Jak to możliwe?- zapytał Harry, ku przerażeniu Louisa w jego głosie słychać było nutę, która brzmiała, jakby chłopak miał się zaraz rozpłakać.  


-Zaczęło się jakiś czas temu. Nasze aury i energie musiały się zmieszać, kiedy przekazywaliśmy siłę Key. A efekt jest właśnie taki- Louis uniósł ręce wskazując na ich skrzydła trzepoczące lekko na wietrze. Miał rezygnacje wymalowaną na twarzy.- Pióra zaczęły się wybarwiać, nie mogłem tego zatrzymać. Przepraszam Harry, wiem jak wiele znaczą dla ciebie twoje skrzydła, naprawdę nie chciałem...  


-Są piękne.-przerwał mu Harry- Jeszcze piękniejsze niż poprzednio.  


Louis uniósł głowę zaskoczony, spodziewał się, że Harry będzie na niego zły i zacznie krzyczeć. Płaczliwa nuta, którą wychwycił w jego głosie wypłynęła na policzki chłopaka w formie łez, jednak towarzyszył im nieśmiały uśmiech. Nie do końca rozumiał co się dzieje, ale poczuł niewysłowioną ulgę. Louis nigdy nie uwielbiał własnych skrzydeł choć w połowie tak bardzo jak Harry, były częścią niego, którą z trudem akceptował. Louis mógł wybrać nieśmiertelność, ale tego nie zrobił.- Wybacz, nie chciałem cię przestraszyć, po prostu nadal nie odnajduję się w swoich emocjach- Harry przetarł policzki rękawem koszuli i pociągnął lekko nosem, ani słowem nie wspominając, o szczęściu jakie go wypełnia. Louis wybrał życie śmiertelnika, wybrał skrzydła, wybrał Harry'ego. Chłopak bez słowa przygarnął go od uścisku, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi.

 

*

 

Pogoda była coraz łaskawsza dla mieszkańców Manchesteru, kwietniowy wiatr nadal był chłodny, jednak słońce coraz częściej wychodziło zza chmur, co ludzie wykorzystywali ogrzewając się w jego promieniach. Harry również korzystał z uroków kwietniowego słońca. Sporo czasu minęło, zanim Louis pozwolił mu wystawić nos poza drzwi mieszkania, jednak Harry naprawdę potrzebował zmiany otoczenia, musiał się w końcu ruszyć, a potrafił być przekonujący.  


\- Wiesz, wyglądasz teraz inaczej, nie tylko przez skrzydła- powiedział Louis kiedy zajmowali jedną z ławek w niewielkim parku, kilka minut drogi od mieszkania.  
Harry zmarszczył czoło zaniepokojony. Co znaczy inaczej? Inaczej- lepiej, czy inaczej- wręcz przeciwnie?- Twoje oczy są zielone, to znaczy, przedtem też były, ale teraz są jakby...wyraźniejsze. Zachowujesz się też inaczej, bardziej energicznie, śmiejesz się i w ogóle.- wyznaczył ruchem ręki nieokreślony ślad w powietrzu.  


-Bo czuję się inaczej- uśmiechnął się Harry.  
I faktycznie tak było. Chłopak zauważał teraz wszystko to, na co wcześniej nie zwracał uwagi. Nie raz wpatrywał się w Louisa, analizował każdy, nawet najbardziej subtelny i mimowolny ruch. Na przykład, kiedy mówił o czymś z pasją lub rozbawieniem, jego akcent stawał się wyraźniejszy, unosił lewy kącik ust i mrużył lekko oczy. Kiedy się uśmiechał, skóra wokół oczu i nosa marszczyła się w czarujący sposób, zdenerwowaniu towarzyszyło częste dotykanie nosa i okolic ust. Harry zastanawiał się jak mógł wcześniej nie zwrócić uwagi na te drobne cechy, które sprawiały, że Louis był... Louisem. Czasami obserwował również Zayna, jednak patrzenie na Louisa sprawiało mu znacznie większą przyjemność.  


Właśnie dlatego tak bardzo chciał wyrwać się z mieszkania, nie było mu źle, był po prostu ciekaw ludzi, ich zachowań i nawyków. Wybrał ławkę w parku na swój punkt obserwacyjny, miejsce nie było szczególnie oblegane, jednak zawsze znalazł się ktoś, komu mógł się przyglądać. Właśnie wtedy z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że nie wszystkie jego Anielskie umiejętności zniknęły. Obserwował właśnie dziewczynę zaczytaną w książce, była na tyle skupiona na tekście, że nie zwróciła uwagi na chłopaka, który zakradał się do niej od tyłu. Harry spiął się, kiedy chłopak z okrzykiem objął ją ramionami, dziewczyna krzyknęła krótko, jednak wybuchała śmiechem w momencie, w którym zauważyła twarz napastnika. Harry rozluźnił się i zmarszczył czoło, para śmiała się , dziewczyna pacnęła chłopaka w głowę, jednak on nie wydawał się urażony, ona taż nie. Chłopak starał się zrozumieć co widzi, dotarło do niego, ze nad obojgiem unosi się ledwie widoczny blask energii. Harry mógł obserwować ich aury, a był przekonany, że ta zdolność została mu odebrana. Aura dziewczyny pulsowała nieznacznie, kiedy przyglądała się towarzyszowi, u niego Harry zaobserwował to samo. Widział kiedyś coś takiego, a jednak nie do końca takiego, to wydawało się zupełnie inne ale i zadziwiająco podobne.  


-To rodzeństwo- powiedział Louis przyglądając się zamyślonemu przyjacielowi. Harry zwrócił się w jego stronę, niemal zapomniał o jego obecności.- Przedtem nie miałem okazji przedstawić ci tego rodzaju miłości.  
Harry uniósł brew, dziewczyna próbowała wrócić do czytania, jednak brat ciągle odwracał jej uwagę, rzucając w nią źdźbłami trawy, dmuchając do ucha lub szturchając. W odróżnieniu od niego nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, wymierzyła mu dość silny cios w ramię i najwyraźniej kazała się zamknąć.  


-Miłości?- zapytał powątpiewająco- Oni wyglądają jakby się nie znosili, gdyby nie ich aury nie pomyślałbym nawet, że się lubią.  
Louis uśmiechnął się w sposób, który Harry lubił najbardziej, ten ze zmarszczkami wokół oczu.  


\- Oto właśnie chodzi. Wychowywali się razem, znają się całe życie, kłócili się i godzili, Mogą się nie lubić, ale i tak się kochają.-wzruszył ramionami- Ten rodzaj miłości nie jest oczywisty dla postronnych obserwatorów, więź jest subtelna ale silna.  


Harry przetrawiał informacje wciąż obserwując rodzeństwo. Zauważył, że faktycznie, są do siebie fizycznie podobni, te same oczy i wykrój ust. Przypomniał sobie dzień, w którym obserwował rodziców bawiących się z dziećmi na placu zabaw. Ich więzi faktycznie były podobne, pokiwał głową zamyślony.- Moje siostry zawsze okropnie działały mi na nerwy. Potrafiły wydawać dźwięki od których uszy pękały i były strasznie namolne, ale naprawdę za nimi tęsknię. Nie wiem nawet, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek je zobaczę.-dodał Louis po chwili ciszy.  
Twarz Anioła przybrała zmartwiony wyraz. Louis prawie nigdy nie mówił o rodzinie, tylko kilka razy wspomniał o mamie i rodzeństwie, więc Harry nie wiedział jak ma reagować. Splótł swoje palce z tymi Louisa i ścisnął lekko. Sam nie pamiętał swojej rodziny, Rada Serafinów wymazała z jego świadomości jakiekolwiek wspomnienia z lat dziecięcych, ale jakiś czas temu to Louis stał się jego rodziną. Nie lubił kiedy był smutny, więc wstał wciąż trzymając go za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Spacerowali ulicami Manchesteru, ich splecione dłonie kołysały się lekko, Harry rzucał kiepskimi żartami, na które Louis po prostu wywracał oczami z małym uśmiechem. Wkrótce rozpogodził się na tyle, że zaczął oprowadzać chłopaka po mieście, pokazując mu swoje ulubione miejsca. Czasami zatrzymywali się, żeby przyjrzeć się ludziom, których Harry uznał za interesujących.  


Kolejne dni wyglądały tak samo, ich dwoje przemierzający miasto, trzymający się za ręce. Odwiedzali szpitale, domy opieki i ośrodki dla bezdomnych. Harry coraz bardziej zagłębiał się w świat ludzi, rozumiał ich działania i pobudki. Docierało do niego, że świat nie jest czarno-biały, nic ani nikt nie jest na wskroś dobre czy złe. Te odkrycia kłóciły się z obrazem świata, jakim częstowali go, kiedy jeszcze był częścią Anielskiej wspólnoty.  


Harry odkrył też, że po jego anielskim ja, zostało kilka przydatnych rzeczy. Skupiając się wystarczająco mocno, nie tylko zauważał aury, potrafił też wpływać na nastrój ludzi, którym patrzył w oczy wystarczająco długo i znał języki obce. Nie wiedział ile, ale z łatwością wytłumaczył nieznanemu Francuzowi jak dojść na pocztę, bez trudu dogadał się też z Włochem, proszącym o zrobienie mu zdjęcia z żoną. Był zaskoczony ale zadowolony, te umiejętności miały pomóc mu w przyszłym życiu, nawet jeśli nie miał pojęcia jak będzie wyglądało. Widząc matkę z kilkuletnim dzieckiem, ubraną w łachmany, niezdolną by zapewnić im obojgu dach nad głową, Harry postanowił, że nie ważne jak się ono potoczy, spędzi je pomagając wszystkim, który tego potrzebują.


	11. Chapter 11

Pogoda nie nadawała się na spacery. Bębnienie deszczu o szyby od czasu do czasu zagłuszały grzmoty burzy, by chwilę później niebo przecięły błyskawice. Dlatego Louis siedział wygodnie na kanapie złożywszy nogi na stoliku ustawionym naprzeciwko. Harry ułożył głowę na jego podołku i rozkoszował się uczuciem jakie wywoływały palce Louisa przebiegające powoli przez jego loki. Nie zwrócił uwagi na Zayna, który przemoczony stanął przed nimi z założonymi rękami. Odchrząknął znacząco ze wzrokiem utkwionym w Louisie, który przewrócił oczami, jednak bez dyskusji zdjął nogi z blatu. Malik uniósł kąciki ust w zadowolonym uśmieszku. Harry usiadł prosto i dopiero wtedy zauważył teczki, które chłopak trzymał w prawej ręce.  


-Mam dobre wieści- zaczął usadawiając się między dwojgiem przyjaciół. Harry zdusił w sobie jęk sprzeciwu.- Znalazłem dla was mieszkanie-zaczął- nie jest ogromne, jedna sypialnia, ale to raczej nie problem, skoro większość nocy i tak spędzacie w jednym łóżku- powiedział z rozbawieniem, za co Louis nie omieszkał trzepnąć go w tył głowy- A to- podał mi do rąk teczki opisane ich nazwiskami- to, jest wasze życie. Jest tu cała wasza przeszłość, wszystkie osiągnięcia, akty i dokumenty potrzebne do ułożenia sobie życia.  
Harry lekko drżącymi dłońmi otworzył swoją teczkę, gdzie znajdował się gruby plik kartek i przeglądał je pobieżnie. Według nich, urodził się dwadzieścia lat temu w Holmes Chapel i wychowywał się w tamtejszym sierocińcu. Przyjechał do Manchesteru żeby rozpocząć studia. Zaczytał się w historii, która od tej chwili miała stać się jego życiem. W teczce było wszystko, od paszportu po historię chorób, które miał przejść w dzieciństwie a nawet wyniki egzaminów końcowych liceum w Holmes Chapel i CV. Harry potrząsnął głową przytłoczony nadmiarem informacji.  


-Jak to zrobiłeś?- zapytał tylko. Zayn wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i mrugnął do niego.  


-Żyję tu już kilkadziesiąt lat, to wystarczająca ilość czasu na zdobycie odpowiednich kontaktów. Poza tym-wzruszył ramionami- zdobycie fałszywych papierów nie jest wcale tak trudne jak mogłoby ci się wydawać- powiedział kierując się w stronę schodów prowadzących na piętro- A teraz wybaczcie gołąbki, ale muszę się wysuszyć, mokre ciuchy są okropne.  
Malik zniknął na górze, a Harry nadal wpatrywał się w swoją teczkę. Był z lekka oszołomiony, wiedział, że w którymś momencie będzie musiał faktycznie rozpocząć swoje nowe życie, usamodzielnić się, ale w najmniejszym stopniu nie był na to gotowy. Podniósł wzrok na Louisa, który uśmiechał się ciepło w jego stronę.  


-Damy radę.- powiedział pewnie i zarzucił nogi na stolik.

*  


Mieszkanie, tak jak uprzedził ich Zayn, nie było duże. Niewielki salon i łazienka wielkości znaczka pocztowego, mogły nie być szczytem marzeń, ale żadnemu z nich to nie przeszkadzało. W kuchni było miejsce akurat dla dwóch osób, a sypialnia była na tyle duża, żeby zmieściło się tam dwuosobowe łóżko i kilka szafek na ubrania.  
Może właśnie prze niewielkie rozmiary mieszkania, tak łatwo było im się tam zadomowić.  


Harry postanowił iść za ciosem i złożył papiery na uczelnię, gdzie przyjęto go z otwartymi ramionami na wydział psychologii. Louis poszedł w jego ślady, zdecydował się na pedagogikę i już za kilka miesięcy obaj mieli rozpocząć studia. Zaczynali porządkować swoje życie. Tomlinson zatrudnił się w niewielkiej księgarni niedaleko uczelni, a starsze panie z pobliskiej piekarni z radością przyjęły do pracy "czarującego młodzieńca", jak nazwały Harryego. Chłopak wciąż nie od końca odnajdywał się w świecie, jednak interakcje z klientami zdecydowanie ułatwiały mu zadanie.  


Jednak teraz stali przed głównym wejściem miejskiego szpitala. Ludzie wchodzili i wychodzili, mijając ich bez słowa. Harry wypuścił w płuc cały zapas powietrza zanim skinął głową i dał Louisowi poprowadzić się do wnętrza budynku. Podeszli do recepcji trzymając się za ręce. Louis rozmawiał z dyżurną pielęgniarką spokojnym, przekonującym tonem, podczas gdy Harry rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, na krzesełkach ustawionych wzdłuż wszystkich ścian siedzieli ludzie. Młody chłopak ze spuchniętą kostką czekający na przyjęcie, kobieta z podbitym okiem i krwawiącą wargą, której krew mieszała się ze łzami, personel szpitala, biegający po korytarzu. Nie musiał się wysilać, żeby wyczuć aurę nerwowości i przygnębienia panującą w całym pomieszczeniu. Do świadomości przywrócił go głos Louisa  


-Musi pani zrozumieć- Harry wychwycił nutę bezsilności- Naprawdę nam na tym zależy. Chcielibyśmy- przerwał, żeby spojrzeć Harry'emu w oczy- Chcemy ją adoptować, naprawdę bardzo się martwimy. Rozumiem, że nie mamy żadnych praw-zwrócił się do pielęgniarki- ale naprawdę zależy nam na Key.  


Harry wstrzymał oddech i zamarł wpatrzony w recepcjonistkę. Wiedział, że Louis mówił to tylko dlatego, że chciał umożliwić im wizytę u Key, ale... Jego serce przystanęło na moment, żeby chwilę później rozpocząć szaleńczy bieg, zalała go fala ciepła. Nie mógł powstrzymać myśli zalewających jego umysł. Wyraz jego twarzy musiał wpłynąć na pielęgniarkę, która przez cały ten czas nie odrywała od niego wzroku. Wystukała coś na klawiaturze komputera stojącego na blacie i westchnęła ciężko- Informacji udzielamy jedynie rodzinie lub prawnym opiekunom-zaczęła- Myślę jednak, że moglibyście jej szukać na drugim piętrze, w pokoju trzysta dwanaście.- powiedziała próbując udawać obojętność.  
Louis skinął głową uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością i popędził na drugie piętro wciąż trzymając Harry'ego za rękę.


	12. Chapter 12

Kolejne tygodnie mijały w mgnieniu oka. Chodzili do pracy, na uczelnię i poznawali nowych ludzi. Harry wciąż nie czuł się pewnie, ale pracował nad tym, a Louis pomagał mu najlepiej jak umiał. Chłopak radził sobie coraz lepiej z własnymi emocjami, choć nadal zdarzało mu się płakać w dziwnych momentach, lub mylić niektóre odzewy swojego ciała. Zwłaszcza ostatnio, kiedy nachodziły go dziwne fale gorąca i mrowienie kumulujące się w podbrzuszu. Nie wiedział co reprezentowały te objawy, ale stwierdził, że to może być po prostu jeden z części bycia człowiekiem, więc po prostu to zignorował.  


Bardzo często odwiedzali też Key, na początku w szpitalu, a później w sierocińcu, gdzie szybko zaskarbili sobie sympatię wychowawczyń a nawet samego dyrektora. Harry najwyraźniej faktycznie miał magiczne spojrzenie.  


Pewnego dnia do ich drzwi zapukał sąsiad z naprzeciwka i od tamtej pory już na stałe zadomowił się na ich kanapie. Niall był jasny jak słońce, głośny i wszędzie było go pełno, a jego uśmiech potrafił poprawić humor każdemu. Poza tym, jak stwierdził Louis, blondyn był niereformowalnie uroczy. Z dnia na dzień wpisał się w ich codzienność, a oni nie mieli nic przeciwko temu. Niemal co wieczór zasiadali w salonie przed telewizorem oglądając mniej lub bardziej beznadziejne filmy. W pewnym momencie, stwierdził, że są najnudniejszymi studentami na ziemi, dlatego jego życiowym celem stało się wyciąganie ich na imprezy u licznych znajomych i do wszystkich klubów w promieniu kilku kilometrów od ich dzielnicy. Louis dość łatwo ulegał, jednak Harry nie dawał się przekonać. Niallowi sporo czasu zajęło odciągnięcie go od książek i wyciągnięcie z mieszkania.  


Nigdy nie czuł się komfortowo wśród tańczących, spoconych ciał i oparów alkoholu. Na jego szczęście, Louis zawsze był w pobliżu nie protestując, kiedy Harry był na tyle zmęczony, że jedyne czego chciał to wrócić do domu. Ale chłopak zaczął mieć wyrzuty sumienia, w końcu odciągał przyjaciela od zabawy. To że on był cholernie nudny i wolał poczytać, zamiast tańczyć i upijać się ze znajomymi, nie znaczyło przecież, że Louis też woli marnować piątkowe wieczory przed telewizorem. Dlatego trwał dzielnie siedząc na kanapie w jednym z klubów, uśmiechając się i zapewniając przyjaciela, że nie jest dzieckiem i można zostawić go bez opieki na kilka minut. Louis zmarszczył czoło, wyraźnie zdezorientowany, jednak w kocu skinął głową i ruszył z Niallem na parkiet. Harry skrzywił się nieco, w głębi serca wolał, by Louis uparł się i został z nim do końca wieczora, ale przecież mógł się poświęcić. Chwycił szklankę z kolorowym napojem, które Niall zamówił kiedy weszli do klubu i upił spory łyk. Skrzywił się nieco, alkohol nie był mocno wyczuwalny, ale wciąż palił w przełyku.  


Godzinę później, Harry nie pamiętał już ile różnokolorowych drinków znalazło się w jego żołądku. W międzyczasie nieznany mu chłopak poprosił go do tańca, a on nagle nie widząc żadnych przeszkód zgodził się z szerokim, nie do końca trzeźwym uśmiechem.  


Kątem oka widział, że Louis przygląda mu się uważne. Z niewiadomych przyczyn zrezygnował z tańca i po prostu usiadł przy barze, gdzie miał dobry widok na Harry'ego. Nie do końca podobało mu się, że chłopak pozwala obcemu facetowi obłapywać go na środku parkietu, w zasadzie wcale mu się to nie podobało. Przez odległość i niewielkie natężenie światła nie mógł mu się przyjrzeć dokładnie, za to miał idealny widok na Harry'ego, który zataczał się lekko i śmiał odchylając głowę do tyłu. Louis upił spory łyk coli z lodem. Kiedy Harry stwierdził, że nie ma nic przeciwko, postanowił sobie pofolgować, jednak zmienił zdanie, kiedy zobaczył przyjaciela w objęciach nieznajomego bruneta.  


Zamarł, kiedy zlustrował wzrokiem tłum i nie wychwycił w nim znajomej szczupłej sylwetki i ciemnych loków. Podniósł się z krzesła barowego jak oparzony i wtopił się w masę spoconych ciał, ruszających się w rytm muzyki. Musiał znaleźć Harry'ego.  


Zaczęła ogarniać go panika, nigdzie nie widział przyjaciela, ani faceta z którym tańczył, pełen najgorszych przeczuć skierował się w stronę łazienek. Wparował do środka i stanął jak wryty. Harry ledwie trzymał się na nogach, oparty o brudną ścianę i chichotał pod nosem, kiedy wyższy od niego brunet składał pocałunki na jego szyi, jeżdżąc palcami po skórze jego brzucha i zahaczając o linię spodni.  


Sekundę zajęło Louisowi zorientowanie się w sytuacji. Bezceremonialnie odepchnął nieznajomego i wymierzył cios mu, trafiając go w szczękę. Chłopak zatoczył się i wpadł na umywalkę klnąc na całe gardło. Louis nie czekał aż ogarnie się na tyle, by mu oddać. Chwycił Harry'ego za rękę i z pewną trudnością wyprowadził z pomieszczenia. Rozejrzał się uważnie po pomieszczeniu, wyłapując blond włosy Nialla. Chłopak, też nie do końca trzeźwy zmarszczył czoło w niezadowoleniu, kiedy Louis stwierdził, że wracają do domu, jednak zrezygnował z dyskusji, kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego, wciąż mamroczącego pod nosem.  


Chłopak dał się wyprowadzić z klubu bez oporów, świeże powietrze podziało na niego trzeźwiąco. Louis z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że jego spojrzenie jest mniej zamglone a bezsensowne mamrotanie ustaje. Chwycił go w pasie i poprowadził w stronę mieszkania, pozwalając, by oparł na nim swój ciężar.  


-Powinienem zapisać się na siłownię- sapnął. Zaczął żałować, że nie zadzwonił po taksówkę, ale byli już bardzo blisko celu, a Harry naprawdę potrzebował tego spaceru.  


-W porządku aniołku?- zapytał kiedy wdrapali się już na drugie piętro i weszli do ciemnego mieszkania. Harry pokiwał głową, nie patrząc na niego i skierował chwiejne kroki do łazienki. Chwilę później do uszu 

Louisa dotarł dźwięk wymiotów. Skrzywił się lekko i z szafki nad zlewem wyciągnął paczkę aspiryny, chwycił butelkę z wodą i poszedł do łazienki.  
Zastał Harry'ego siedzącego na podłodze, opierającego się policzkiem o zimne kafelki. Pomógł mu wstać, otrzeć zarumienioną twarz mokrym ręcznikiem i zmusił do umycia zębów. Parsknął cicho, kiedy po brodzie chłopaka zaczęła spływać strużka piany. Harry bez protestów pozwolił poprowadzić się do sypialni, gdzie zrzucił z siebie ubrania i w samych bokserkach usiadł na łóżku. Louis podał mu aspirynę, a butelkę z wodą postawił przy łóżku.  


-Czy zrobiłem coś złego?- zapytał Harry słabo, wyglądał na naprawdę zmartwionego.  


-Nie Harry, to ten chłopak chciał zrobić coś złego.- powiedział popychając go nieznacznie i dając mu tym samym znak, że powinien się położyć.  


-Więc dlaczego jesteś zły?- zapytał patrząc uważnie w jego oczy, jakby właśnie tam szukał odpowiedzi. Louis uśmiechnął się uspokajająco i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.  


-Jestem odrobinę zdenerwowany, ale to nie przez ciebie.- powiedział i natychmiast poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Cóż, to nie do końca było kłamstwo, mógł być nieco urażony, że Harry wolał nieznajomego dupka, który mógł zrobić mu krzywdę zamiast jego, ale to właśnie ów dupek był powodem jego zdenerwowania, nie Harry.  


Louis upewnił się, że chłopak ma wszystko, czego mógłby potrzebować i sam ruszył do łazienki, by wrócić po kwadransie ubrany w spodnie od piżamy. Najciszej jak potrafił odsunął kołdrę, położył się po swojej stronie łóżka i przykrył ich obu. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Harry wciąż nie spał, walcząc ze zmęczeniem.  


-Jak długo po ślubie jesteśmy?- zapytał niewyraźnie, zakopując się w pościeli.  


\- Słucham?- Louis uniósł brwi, które zniknęły pod linią jego grzywki. Czuł, że po szyi, na policzki wspina mu się rumieniec.  


-Niall kiedyś mnie o to zapytał- odpowiedział sennie Harry i wzruszył ramionami.  


-Aniołku, nie jesteśmy małżeństwem- zaśmiał się przeczesując jego włosy palcami.  


-Oh, szkoda- ziewnął chłopak przeciągle- chciałbym żebyśmy byli- wymamrotał wtulając twarz w poduszkę. Zasnął zanim zdołał zauważyć czuły uśmiech na twarzy Louisa.


	13. Chapter 13

Obudziły go promienie zimowego słońca wpadające przez nie zasłonięte okno. Zmarszczył czoło i próbował z powrotem zapaść w sen, jednak miał poczucie, że ktoś mu się przygląda. Odwlekał ten moment najdłużej jak mógł, jednak w końcu otworzył zapuchnięte od snu oczy. Harry patrzył na niego z prawdopodobnie największym uśmiechem, jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Mógł przysiąc, że było to najpiękniejsze, na co miał okazję patrzeć w całym swoim ponad stuletnim życiu. Przez długą chwilę milczeli po prostu się w siebie wpatrując.  


-Wesołych świąt Lou- Harry przerwał przyjemną ciszę jaka między nimi zapadła- I wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin- o ile to możliwe jego uśmiech poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy podniósł niewielkie pudełeczko, leżące na szafce nocnej, które Louis, z oczywistych powodów przegapił. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i zmarszczył czoło przyjmując podarunek.  


-Harry, ja nie mam urodzin, jestem Aniołem, zapomniałeś?- Harry przybrał zdecydowany wyraz twarzy.  


-Nie Louis, to ty zapomniałeś. Jesteśmy ludźmi a z tego co zrozumiałem, ludzie kochają urodziny-powiedział z przekonaniem, dla efektu unosząc palec wskazujący.- Dzisiaj przypadają twoje, więc otwieraj prezent- dźgnął palcem jego nagą klatkę piersiową.  


Louis zaśmiał się i posłusznie uniósł wieczko. Jego oczom ukazała się wisiorek na długim łańcuszku. Ostrożnie wyjął go z pudełka i pogłaskał kciukiem srebrną jaskółkę.  


-To symbol- powiedział Harry ostrożnym szeptem- Twoje anielskie ja, które wciąż jest przy tobie w formie skrzydeł, a jednocześnie początek nowego życia.-powiedział próbując odczytać coś z twarzy przyjaciela. Louis kiwał nieznacznie głową nie spuszczając wzroku z prezentu. Tak pokręconą symbolikę mógł wymyślić tylko Harry. W końcu podniósł wzrok i uśmiechną się wdzięcznie do przyjaciela. Harry odetchnął z ulgą i zadowolony pomógł przy zapinaniu łańcuszka.-To nie koniec niespodzianek- oznajmił kiedy siedzieli w kuchni przygotowując coś do jedzenia.- Po śniadaniu ubieramy choinkę!- wykrzyknął z nadmiernym entuzjazmem. Louis ukrył uśmiech za kubkiem z herbatą i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, muskając palcami jaskółkę. Harry był naprawdę podekscytowany, uwijał się jak w ukropie, dekorując drzewko świecidełkami i różnobarwnymi bombkami. Louis patrzył na niego kątem oka nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy widział Harry'ego zaplątanego w kolorowe łańcuchy i świecące lampki. Koło południa choinka była ubrana, Harry pozwolił Louisowi umieścić na jej czubku złotą gwiazdę. Chłopak nie mógł się nadziwić jak drzewko zmieściło się w ich niewielkim salonie. Harry nie dał mu odpocząć, tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu oznajmił, że wychodzą na spacer. Szwendali się po mieście przez dobrą godzinę, zanim znaleźli się pod drzwiami sierocińca. Louis wszedł do środka lekko zmieszany, były święta, wszyscy kręcili się po korytarzach, każdy czymś zajęty, odwiedziny raczej nie były mile widziane. Harry odbył krótką rozmowę z dyrektorem a kilka minut później szedł w jego stronę trzymając za rękę rozemocjonowaną Key w drugiej niosąc jej wypchany plecak. Louis przytulił ją mocno i zmierzył przyjaciela pytającym wzrokiem.  


-Mamy oddać ją jutro, do tego czasu jest cała nasza- odpowiedział prosto, wzruszając ramionami.  


Powrót do domu zajął im znacznie więcej czasu niż się spodziewali. Przekroczyli próg mieszkania dopiero po szesnastej, zziębnięci i przemoczeni do suchej nitki. Louis mógł przewidzieć, że w którymś momencie rozwinie się bitwa na śnieżki. Tak samo jak mógł przewidzieć, że Key skuszona wizją dodatkowych ciasteczek stanie po przeciwnej stronie barykady, naprawdę mógł. Teraz siedzieli we dwoje na kanapie, podgryzając pierniczki, które Harry upiekł poprzedniego dnia i pijąc ciepłe kakao. A sam chłopak krzątał się po niewielkiej kuchni, wyganiając każdego, kto choćby spróbował zaproponować pomoc.  


Koło siedemnastej rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Key poderwała się z miejsca i pobiegła je otworzyć, a Louis podążył za nią lekko zdziwiony, zazwyczaj spodziewałby się Nialla, ale chłopak kilka dni temu wyleciał do Irlandii, żeby spędzić święta z rodziną. Dziewczynka wydęła wargę, kiedy zamiast Mikołaja ujrzała wysokiego szczupłego mężczyznę w długim ciemnym płaszczu z włosami postawionymi na żel.  


-Zapomniałem wspomnieć- głowa Harry'ego wyłoniła się zza rogu- Zayn wpada na kolację- wyszczerzył zęby i zniknął z powrotem w kuchni.  
Malik zupełnie zignorował przyjaciela, przykucnął witając się z Key i wręczając jej dużego pluszowego misia. Louis ze zdumieniem przyglądał się Zaynowi, który zazwyczaj tajemniczy i zdystansowany zmienił się nagle w uroczego szczeniaczka. Key miała naprawdę duży wpływ na ludzi. Chwilę później pobiegła do kuchni, chcąc pokazać Harry'emu swój nowy nabytek. Zayn nie potrzebował zaproszenia, poklepał Louisa po ramieniu, wszedł w głąb mieszkania i rozsiadł się na kanapie chwytając miskę z pierniczkami.  


-Tobie już wystarczy- Louis powstrzymał Key, która sięgała do naczynia- Jeszcze trochę i nie zjesz kolacji.  


-Spokojnie tatuśku- Zayn przewrócił oczami podając Key ciastko- To ostatnie, okay?  
Ośmiolatka skinęła głową patrząc na Louisa i chwyciła ciastko nie słysząc od niego sprzeciwu. Louis uniósł ręce w geście poddania, jednak chwycił miskę i odstawił ją na szafkę ja najbardziej oddaloną od kanapy.  


Harry naprawdę dobrze gotował, kilka godzin później cała czwórka, z brzuchami napełnionymi świątecznym jedzeniem rozwaliła się na kanapie oglądając jeden z kiepskich świątecznych filmów, które były niemal na każdym kanale. Key zasnęła opierając się o klatkę Harry'ego, w jej ramionach spoczywał miś, a jej szyję zdobił łańcuszek z zawieszką w kształcie skrzydeł. Chłopak podniósł ją ostrożnie i zaniósł do ich sypiali, otulając ją szczelnie kołdrą i całując w czoło.  


Wrócił do salonu zbierając naczynia i zaniósł je do kuchni. Westchnął zrezygnowany, zrzucając resztki do kosza i już miał zawołać Louisa, kiedy dotarł do niego strzęp rozmowy.  


-Kiedy w końcu weźmiesz sprawy w swoje ręce?- zamarł wciąż trzymając talerz w dłoni. Zayn brzmiał na rozbawionego- Nie rób takiej miny, dobrze wiesz co mam na myśli.  


-Jest dobrze tak jak jest- odpowiedział mu Louis, wyraźnie chcąc zmienić temat.  


-Jesteś idiotą- prychnął Zayn, Harry nie musiał go widzieć, żeby wiedzieć, że właśnie przewrócił oczami- Obaj jesteście, chodzicie wokół siebie na palcach od pół roku i nic z tego nie wynika.- Harry usłyszał, że Louis coś mu odpowiedział, jednak ściszył głos na tyle, że nie mógł rozróżnić pojedynczych słów. Potrząsnął głową karcąc się w myślach za podsłuchiwanie. Drzwi wyjściowe trzasnęły nieznacznie, a Louis pojawił się w kuchni moment później i bez słowa pomógł Harry'emu sprzątnąć bałagan.  


Późnym wieczorem leżeli na kanapie, mocno się do siebie przytulając. Harry wiedział, że to tylko dlatego, że inaczej nie zmieściliby się na niej obaj, ale i tak czuł ciepło w sercu. Louis przebiegał palcami przez jego loki nucąc pod nosem jedną ze świątecznych piosenek, które były wszędzie.  


-Dziękuję, to najlepsze urodziny jakie w życiu miałem- Harry był na granicy snu, kiedy poczuł usta Louisa na swoim policzku.- I najlepsze święta, oczywiście.  
Harry'ego przebiegł przyjemny dreszcz, cieszył się z ciemności panujących w pokoju, czuł, ze jego policzki są gorące. -To twoje pierwsze urodziny tak samo święta, więc nie liczy się. Ale i tak nie ma za co.- zaśmiał się nie patrząc mu w oczy.  


-Mówię poważnie, dziękuję Harry.- przyciągnął go bliżej siebie- Lepszych świąt nie mógłbym sobie wymarzyć. Ty i Key jesteście najlepszym co mi się w życiu przytrafiło.  
Harry wstrzymał oddech, bał się, że Louis wyczuje jego przyspieszone tętno. Nie mógł zasnąć przez długie godziny, po prostu wsłuchiwał się w spokojny oddech przyjaciela i miarowe bicie jego serca.


	14. Chapter 14

Sierpniowy upał nie ustawał nawet nocą, dużo czasu minęło, zanim Harry zdołał usnąć. Było mu cholernie gorąco, przewracał się w pościeli. Wydawało mu się, że pod jego skórą błądzą płomienie, paląc żywym ogniem. Po nagim brzuchu spływały krople potu, kiedy poruszał się w niespokojnym półśnie, włosy przyklejały się od czoła. Obudził się nagle, usiadł na łóżku i spojrzał na miejsce obok niego, było puste. Był zdezorientowany, czuł ciepło w całym ciele, które kumulowało się w podbrzuszu. Jedynym co pamiętał z niespokojnego snu był Louis. Spocony, zdyszany, piękny Louis. Nie miał pojęcia co się z nim dzieje, jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiego pragnienia...nie wiedział nawet czego pragnie.  


-Harry? Co się dzieje?- usłyszał zaniepokojony głos, Louis wszedł do pokoju ubrany jedynie w spodnie od piżamy i niemal od razu usiadł obok Harry'ego. Chłopak tylko pokręcił głową.- Nie wiem, jeszcze nigdy.... Miałem sen, bardzo dziwny i...-przeczesał loki palcami, nie umiał ubrać w słowa tego co się z nim działo. Louis dotknął dłonią jego policzka i zjechał na ramię, muskając delikatnie szyję, wyznaczając tym samym żarzącą się ścieżkę na ciele chłopaka. Harry zadrżał i zamknął oczy, w głowie pojawił mu się obraz, Louisa sunącego dłonią po jego nagim ciele.  


-Harry, wszystko w porządku? Powiesz mi o co...och- nutę niepokoju w jego głosie zastąpiło rozbawienie, szybko odchrząknął ukrywając uśmiech. Harry podążył wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem i zorientował się, że cienki materiał jego bokserek skrywa spore wybrzuszenie. Natychmiast spłonął rumieńcem i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Louis delikatnie chwycił go za nadgarstki odciągając dłonie od zarumienionych policzków najwyraźniej nie świadomy, że każdy dotyk wzbudza palące drżenie pod jego skórą.  


-Co się ze mną dzieje- zapytał Harry cicho, kręcąc głową nadal zawstydzony z rozpaczą patrząc w niebieskie oczy przyjaciela. Louis przeczesał jego loki dłonią i wsunął mu za ucho zbłąkany kosmyk, wydobywając cichy jęk z jego ust.  


-Nie denerwuj się, jesteś człowiekiem, a ludzie miewają takie um...problemy- zaśmiał się- Jeśli chcesz, mógłbym- zawahał się, jednak nie na długo-Mógłbym ci pomóc.  


Harry wytrzeszczył oczy i otworzył bezmyślnie buzię, nadal boleśnie świadomy bliskości Louisa i jego dłoni spoczywającej mu na ramieniu. Bez większego namysłu skinął głową, nie ufając sobie na tyle, by się odezwać. Louis zbliżył się do niego i złożył pocałunek na jego zarumienionym policzku, polecił mu żeby ułożył się wygodnie na pościeli. Nie spuszczał wzroku z jego twarzy, nadal niepewny, wypatrując jakiejkolwiek oznaki strachu czy niepewności. Ale Harry'ego trawiły płomienie, czuł jedynie pragnienie pulsujące pod skórą, przyprawiające o dreszcze. Louis najdelikatniej jak potrafił rozchylił nogi chłopaka i przyklęknął pomiędzy nimi. Wciąż nie do końca pewien swojej decyzji nachylił się nad Harry'm- Nie zrobię nic, na co nie wyrazisz zgody, dobrze?- zapytał, a kiedy otrzymał potwierdzające skinienie głową połączone z pewnością błyszczącą w przesłoniętych mgłą oczach, ucałował drugi policzek chłopaka. Wrócił na swoje miejsce miedzy jego nogami, z największą delikatnością gładząc spoconą klatkę piersiową Harry'ego. Chłopak westchnął cicho i zamknął oczy, jego mięśnie drżały nieznacznie przy każdym dotyku. Louis dotarł do granicy jego bokserek i zsunął je szybkim, pewnym ruchem.  


Każdy dotyk był dla Harry'ego słodką torturą, nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się w ten sposób, pragnął czuć więcej i mocniej, więcej Louisa błądzącego dłońmi po jego ciele, masującego skórę na kościach biodrowych, sunącego dłońmi po wewnętrznej stronie jego drżących ud. Jego penis pulsował wściekle, Harry poruszył biodrami próbując zwrócić uwagę Louisa na swojego członka. Louis przygryzł wargę powstrzymując uśmiech, jednak spełnił żądania chłopaka. Chwycił jego penisa w dłoń, kciukiem masował jego główkę rozprowadzając po niej preejakulant i z rosnącą fascynacją słuchał jęków wymykających się z warg Harry'ego. Nie mógł odwrócić wzroku od jego twarzy wyrażającej czystą przyjemność. Louis oblizał wargi, do jego ust napłynęła zwiększona ilość śliny, w końcu zacisnął dłoń u podstawy kutasa Harry'ego i rozpoczął powolne, miarowe ruchy ręką. Oddech Harry'ego stawał się coraz cięższy, włosy lepiły się do spoconego czoła. Nie wiedział co ma zrobić z rękami, sunął nimi po swoim ciele, drażnił wrażliwe sutki dodając sobie kolejnych doznań, marzył, by wsunąć palce we włosy Louisa. Sapał i jęczał na bezdechu, kiedy Louis zwiększał tępo z jakim poruszał się na jego penisie. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w nierównym tempie, żar kumulował się w jego podbrzuszu odwracając uwagę od otaczającego go świata. Nie mógł zebrać myśli, w jego głowie był tylko Louis. Louis i płomienie pod jego skórą. Z każdą chwilą pragnął więcej, jęczał ciche prośby, które Louis kwitował tak samo cichymi westchnieniami. W końcu przez jego ciało przeszedł oszałamiający dreszcz, przed oczami mu pociemniało i zalała go fala przyjemności, kiedy wytrysnął bez ostrzeżenia, brudząc swój brzuch i białą pościel. Louis wciąż głaskał jego penisa, przedłużając rozkosz, w której zatonął chłopak. Harry drżał, nie potrafił określić ile czasu minęło, zanim był zdolny się poruszyć. Wciąż walczył, by unormować oddech, kiedy otworzył oczy, by napotkać uśmiechniętego Louisa leżącego u jego boku.  


-W porządku Aniołku?- zapytał. Harry pokiwał głową nadal nie zdolny do wydania z siebie czegokolwiek innego niż niezrozumiały jęk. Louis podniósł się i wyszedł z sypialni, wrócił z wilgotnym ręcznikiem, którym najpierw przetarł spoconą twarz przyjaciela, żeby następnie wytrzeć lepką spermę z jego brzucha i ud. W którymś momencie Harry zasnął, wyczerpany po intensywnym orgazmie. Louis przykrył go kołdrą i przyglądał mu się z czułym uśmiechem. Nachylił się, by złożyć pocałunek na czole chłopaka i ułożył się obok niego pod kołdrą zamykając oczy i ignorując własną erekcję ukrytą pod materiałem luźnej piżamy.


	15. Chapter 15

Minęło wiele czasu nim Harry był wstanie zachowywać się wokół Louisa w miarę normalnie. Wspomnienia z sierpniowej nocy nawiedzały go nie tylko za każdym razem, kiedy Louis był w pobliżu ale też w najmniej spodziewanych momentach, na wykładach, czy podczas rozmów z klientami cukierni. Wystarczyła chwila, a jego myśli odpływały z powrotem do dłoni Louisa dotykających go w ten sposób, którego samo wspomnienie wywoływało w nim drżenie.   
Starał się by niedawno odkryte uczucia nie miały wpływu na jego relacje z Louisem, jego przyjacielem. Dbał, żeby nie spędzać z nim zbyt wiele czasu sam na sam, a jednocześnie, żeby Louis nie miał poczucia, że próbuje go unikać. Więc Niall przesiadywał u niech jeszcze częściej niż kiedyś, a jego świetlista osobowość i irlandzki urok poprawiał Harry'emu humor. Nie było łatwo, ale dawał radę.   
Przeniósł się na stałe na kanapę, wstawał wcześniej niż zwykle i wychodził zanim Louis zdążył choćby na niego spojrzeć. Brał dodatkowe zmiany w cukierni, po skończonych zajęciach szedł do biblioteki, lub odwiedzał Zayna. W domu bywał tylko wtedy, gdy był pewny, że Louis wyszedł lub kiedy był z nim Niall lub Zayn, którzy skutecznie rozpraszali nieco napiętą atmosferę. Robił wszystko byleby nie stanąć twarzą w twarz z Louisem, nie torturować się myślami o wszystkim co między nimi zaszło. Nigdy nie myślał o tej nocy jak o błędzie. Nie cofnąłby tego co się stało nawet jeśli bez tego wszystko było tak proste i łatwe jak kiedyś, kiedy nie musiał hamować się przed dotykaniem Louisa. Ale był pewny, że Tomlinson myśli inaczej, widział jego napięcie i zaciśnięte wargi za każdym razem, gdy był blisko niego.  
Pewnego razu, wszedł do mieszkania zupełnie nieprzygotowany na widok półnagiego Louisa stojącego w progu sypialni jedynie w ręczniku owiniętym wokół bioder. Zaschło mu w ustach i niemal zaczął się krztusić obserwując krople wody ściekające wzdłuż opalonych pleców przyjaciela. Dziękował siłom wyższym, że Louis stał do niego tyłem i nie mógł zauważyć jego czerwonych policzków i rozszerzonych źrenic. Walczył z chęcią podejścia bliżej, żeby lepiej przyjrzeć się miodowej opaleniźnie i przeczesać palcami wilgotne jeszcze włosy.  
Odchrząknął głośno, zaznaczając swoją obecność, co jakoś czas temu zastąpiło zwyczajowe "cześć, jak ci minął dzień" i wpatrzony w podłogę ruszył do kuchni. Musiał się czegoś napić.

*

Święta Bożego Narodzenia były dla Harry'ego wielką próbą. Starał się jak mógł. Pomógł Key w dekorowaniu mieszkania i ubieraniu choinki, piekł i gotował, wszystko byleby mieć jakieś zajęcie. Nie mógł nigdzie uciec od Louisa ani własnych myśli.   
Był więcej niż szczęśliwy, kiedy w progu mieszkania pojawił się Zayn trzymający za rękę uśmiechniętą Key i gdy razem z Niallem przykleili się do kanapy w salonie. Tworzyli przyjemny harmider, który uspokajał go jak nic innego. Louis wyglądał na zadowolonego z ich towarzystwa. Harry zerkał na niego nieco zbyt często, widział lekko zapuchnięte oczy, zaczerwieniony nos i miał ogromną nadzieję, że Louis po prostu się przeziębił.   
Mimo całego zdenerwowania, które towarzyszyło Harry'emu od rana, ten wieczór mógł zaliczyć do przyjemnych. Niall z zarumienioną od wina twarzą śmiał się częściej niż zazwyczaj, czemu Zayn przyglądał się z beznadziejnie ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Key zachwycona zestawem farb i pędzli , które dostała pod choinkę rozłożyła wszystko na niewielkim stoliku w salonie i malowała w skupieniu, nieświadomie wystawiając przy tym język, co było co najmniej urocze. Harry przyglądał się jej z uśmiechem, prawdopodobnie trochę czasu zajmie mu doczyszczenie blatu i podłogi, która już zdążyła pokryć się barwnymi plamami, ale jeśli to ma sprawić jego księżniczce przyjemność, to nie będzie narzekał. Przez alkohol szumiało mu przyjemnie w głowie, rozluźnił się i wpasował w przyjemną atmosferę. Westchnął cicho, podniósł z fotela i ruszył do kuchni zbierając po drodze wszystkie brudne naczynia, które ktoś (on) musiał pozmywać. Pomimo lekkich zawrotów głowy, udało mu się dotrzeć do zlewu bez wypuszczenia z rąk talerzy i kieliszków, co uznał z swój mały sukces. Nie włączył światła, podobał mu się półmrok i intymność niewielkiej kuchni. Gdyby nie to, pewnie zauważyłby Louisa siedzącego przy kuchennym stole z nogami przyciągniętymi do klatki piersiowej i brodą opartą na kolanach.   
-Pomogę ci,- odchrząknął- przesuń się trochę.- Harry zadrżał, jednak przesunął się nieco robiąc mu miejsce.  
Louis podawał mu naczynia, które on wycierał i wstawiał do szafki. Jedynymi dźwiękami, które przerywały ciszę był szum wody i stukot obijających się o siebie naczyń. Kiedy skończyli, Louis wrócił na swoje krzesło i po raz kolejny podciągnął nogi do klatki piersiowej. Harry oparł się o blat i miął w ręce wilgotną ścierkę. Od kilku miesięcy starał się unikać sytuacji jak ta, głównie dlatego, że bał się ciszy, ale jeszcze bardziej przerażał go spokojny głos Louisa, który tłumaczyłby mu, że popełnili błąd.  
Przyglądał mu się w ciszy, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od cieni pod oczami jeszcze wyraźniejszych niż zazwyczaj w jasnym blasku księżyca. Louis był zmęczony i prawdopodobnie płakał a Harry czuł się jak śmieć, przez fakt, że nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą zdecydowanie za długo, ale wiedział, że gdyby teraz otworzył usta, najprawdopodobniej zacząłby bełkotać, a może nawet szlochać, na co na pewno nie może sobie pozwolić w obecności Louisa. Zamiast tego wsadził dłoń do kieszeni marynarki i wyciągnął małe pudełeczko obite granatowym aksamitem. Potarł je lekko kciukiem i zagryzł wargę, zanim położył je przed Louisem, który przyglądał mu się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
-Wszystkiego najlepszego- jego głos był bardziej zachrypnięty niż zazwyczaj, więc odchrząknął - Zobaczyłem je na wystawie i pomyślałem, że mogą ci się spodobać.-patrzył na nieruchomą sylwetkę przyjaciela z narastającym niepokojem.- Mogę wyjść, jeśli chcesz zostać sam.  
Louis zamrugał gwałtownie i pokręcił głową sięgając po pudełeczko. Przez kilka sekund warzył je w dłoni zanim uchylił wieczko. Odetchnął głęboko i uśmiechnął delikatnie wpatrując się w srebrne skrzydła. Zawieszka była delikatna i skromna, ale piękna, kiedy Harry zobaczył ją na wystawie antykwariatu od razu pomyślał o Louisie. Szatyn wyłowił spod koszuli łańcuszek i pogłaskał kciukiem wiszącą na nim jaskółkę. Harry spuścił głowę, nie wiedział, że Louis wciąż nosił ostatni prezent, który od niego dostał.  
-Mógłbyś mi pomóc?- głos Louisa był idealnym odzwierciedleniem tego, jak czuł się Harry. Roztrzęsiony i słaby. Mimo to skinął głową. Louis podniósł się powoli i stanął do niego tyłem. Drżenie palców zrzucił na alkohol, co było łatwiejsze niż przyznanie, że resztkami sił powstrzymywał się od przejechania palcami wzdłuż kręgosłupa przyjaciela. Z trudnością zapiął łańcuszek i przyglądał się delikatnemu uśmiechowi na twarzy Louisa. Chłopak pociągną nosem i wypuścił powietrze z płuc najwyraźniej starając się uspokoić.   
Widząc Louisa w takim stanie, małego, zmęczonego i na granicy łez, Harry zatracił jakiekolwiek hamulce, a wszystkie argumenty, którymi tyle czasu przekonywał się do trzymania się na dystans nagle wyparowały mu z głowy. Zrobił mały krok do przodu i owinął ramiona wokół napiętego ciała przyjaciela pozwalając mu na wtulenie się w niego i prawdopodobne wygniecenie koszuli, którą miał na sobie. Ale chyba nie było rzeczy, która obchodziła go teraz mniej niż pogniecione ubranie.  
Louis wypuścił drżący oddech wyraźnie walcząc z narastającym w głębi niego szlochem, próbując za wszelką cenę odzyskać nad sobą kontrolę. W końcu poddał się, a Harry głaskał go miarowo po plecach i kołysał ich równomiernie, cierpliwie czekając, aż oddech Louisa wróci do normy, a ciało się rozluźni. Wkrótce jedynie pociąganie nosem świadczyło o niedawnym wybuchu płaczu.  
-Przepraszam- wymamrotał chrapliwie- Zapaskudziłem ci koszulę i nie podziękowałem za prezent.  
-Cieszę się że ci się podoba- szepnął z uśmiechem- A koszulą się nie przejmuj.  
-To tylko zmęczenie, nie chciałem się tak rozklejać. Jestem sobą rozczarowany- zaśmiał się słabo.- Chyba powinieneś się przebrać.  
Louis z niechęcią wyswobodził się z objęć i przetarł oczy rękawem marynarki odwracając się w stronę okna, by ukryć pozostałe na policzkach ślady łez. Harry bez słowa wyszedł z kuchni, wiedział, że Louis chce zostać sam.   
Kiedy wrócił do salonu jedynie Zayn zauważył zmianę koszuli, którą Harry łatwo wyjaśnił plamą z wina na poprzedniej. Louis zjawił się dopiero kilka minut później z lekko zaczerwienionymi oczami i nieco zbyt entuzjastycznym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy, co Zayn skwitował zmarszczeniem brwi.  
Mimo tego, co stało się tego wieczoru, Harry wiedział, że nie wrócą do normy. Do tego potrzebowaliby prawdziwej rozmowy, musiałby powiedzieć to, do czego nie przyznawał się przed samym sobą, a na to nie był gotowy.  
Nie wiedział czy kiedykolwiek będzie.


	16. Chapter 16

Zbliżał się Nowy Rok i po najdziwniejszym tygodniu jaki mógłby sobie wyobrazić Harry był bardziej niż szczęśliwy przyjmując zaproszenie Nialla na imprezę organizowaną przez jego znajomego ze studiów. Ból głowy, który towarzyszył mu przez kolejne dwa dni po ostatnim wyjściu był najsilniejszym argumentem przeciw podobnym wyprawom. Jednak ostatnie tygodnie były dla niego tak wyczerpujące, że nawet kac nie zniechęcał go wystarczająco mocno.  


Dlatego pił. Dużo, ale nie na tyle, pozwolić sobie na coś, czego później by żałował. Czegoś jak powrót do domu, wczepienie się w koszulkę Louisa i powiedzenie mu o wszystkim. Było kilkanaście minut do północy, muzyka bębniła mu w uszach, wysyłała wzdłuż kręgosłupa przyjemne, rytmiczne impulsy. Siedział na kuchennym blacie razem z Niallem, który nie odstępował go dzisiaj na krok, najwyraźniej wyczuwając jego kiepski nastrój lub pilnując go niczym przedszkolaka na placu zabaw. Harry był mu za to wdzięczny, ale kiedy ten odprawił z kwitkiem kolejną śliczną studentkę proponującą mu taniec, niemal siłą zmusił przyjaciela do pognania za nią i zaciągnięcia na parkiet. Harry westchnął ciężko i wypełniwszy swój plastikowy kubek zawartością kilku przypadkowych butelek ustawionych na stole ruszył w stronę salonu, gdzie panował największy tłok. Chciał oderwać myśli od Louisa i poczucia winy przynajmniej na chwilę, dać się ponieść muzyce i napierającym na niego spoconym ciałom, nawet jeśli miałby skończyć w toalecie z kolejnym nieznajomym próbującym dobrać się do jego spodni. W tym momencie wydawało mu się nawet, że to świetny pomysł. Louis go nie chciał, to oczywiste, ale gdzieś wśród tłumu musiał być ktoś, kto by go zechciał, prawda? Chociażby na tę jedną noc. Lekko zamroczony oparł się o framugę i zamrugał gwałtownie.  


Wszechświat naprawdę go nienawidzi. Niemożliwe, żeby ktoś, od kogo tak bardzo chciał dzisiaj uciec stał ledwie kilka metrów dalej z nieznajomą (bardzo ładną, musiał przyznać) brunetką przyklejoną do jego boku. Miała długie, zgrabne nogi i duże zielone oczy. Uśmiechała się czarująco, a smukłymi dłońmi wczepiła się w ramię Louisa.  
Nagle odechciało mu się tańczyć, zrobiło mu się niedobrze, ze wstrętem odstawił swój kubek na najbliższy stolik. Muzyka wydawała mu się za głośna, basy dudniły w głowie nie pozwalając zebrać myśli, otaczający go ludzie zdawali się go przytłaczać. Chwilę zabrało mu zebranie się do kupy i ruszenie z miejsca. Obrócił się w miejscu, najwyraźniej zbyt szybko, zakręciło mu się w głowie i potknął się o swoje stopy. Upadł na dywan uderzając kolanami o podłogę. Był na tyle pijany, że gdyby nie silne ręce usiłujące podnieść go na nogi, nawet nie pomyślałby o ruszeniu się z miejsca.  


-Cholera, Niall miał cię pilnować, wszystko w porządku?- głos Louisa był ledwie słyszalny. Harry opanował mdłości i nie zawracał sobie głowy spoglądaniem na swojego wybawiciela, niemal od razu wyszarpując się z jego uścisku. Był pijany, zmęczony i- pozwijcie go- zazdrosny. Cholernie zazdrosny i zły na Louisa, który nie chciał go, który zamiast z nim, spędzał czas z głupią dziewczyną, a nawet wtedy próbował go kontrolować. Nie patrząc na nikogo ruszył w stronę, gdzie, jak mu się wydawało, znajdowały się drzwi wyjściowe. Przez myśl przeszło mu, że prawdopodobnie powinien powiadomić Nialla, ale w końcu Louis i tak mu wszystko powie, więc po co ma zawracać sobie głowę. Trzasnął drzwiami, zupełnie bezsensownie, bo nawet ten huk, nie zagłuszył głośnej muzyki i zbiegł w dół klatki schodowej wybiegając w noc. Szybko dotarło do niego, że zostawił swój płaszcz. Przeklął swoją głupotę wciskając zmarznięte już dłonie w kieszenie spodni, obrócił się kilka razy w miejscu i stwierdził, że nie ma pojęcia, w którą stronę ma iść. Zamknął oczy i przeklął pod nosem. Ostatnio klął bardzo dużo, prawdopodobnie za dużo jak na byłego Anioła. Oparł się o ścianę, żeby rozważyć pozostałe mu opcje.  


Mógł wrócić na górę, chwycić płaszcz, odnaleźć Nialla i powiedzieć mu, że chce wracać do domu. Ale to wiązało się prawdopodobnie z kolejnym zderzeniem z Louisem, a tego wolał uniknąć. Mógł też stać tu i czekać odmrażając sobie przy tym tyłek, aż Niall zauważy jego nieobecność i zejdzie na dół. W tej sytuacji nie wiedział, które z nich jest większym złem. Przejechał dłonią po twarzy próbując przekonać się, że odmrożenia nie są takie złe.  


-Harry?- cichy, zmartwiony głos wydał się mu głośniejszy niż krzyk. Zadrżał. Oczywiście, że Louis za nim poszedł. Harry ignorował go przez kilka miesięcy, ale Louis i tak się o niego martwił. Przypomniał sobie wigilijny wieczór, Louisa moczącego łzami jego koszulę i poczuł się jak robak.  


-Jest w porządku, wracaj na górę do swojej dziewczyny, niedługo północ, nie powinieneś jej zostawiać.- w jego głosie nie powinno być tyle goryczy, ale naprawdę nie potrafił nad tym zapanować.  


-Przestań.- Louis brzmiał na zmęczonego, to Harry go męczył.- Zaczekasz tu na mnie, wezmę twój płaszcz i kluczyki a później pojedziemy do domu, dobrze?  
Harry nie miał siły na nic więcej niż skinięcie głową. Czekał z zamkniętymi oczami, walcząc z nasilającym się bólem głowy. Louis wrócił kilka minut później, zarzucił mu płaszcz na ramiona i ruszył w stronę samochodu zmuszając Harry'ego żeby poszedł za nim i usiadł na miejscu pasażera.  


Harry usiadł bokiem, nie zawracając sobie głowy zapinaniem pasa, ruch nie był duży, większość populacji miasta bawiła się teraz witając Nowy Rok, a siedząc w ten sposób mógł bez przeszkód przyglądać się profilowi Louisa.  


-Jak jej na imię?- w jego głosie nie było pretensji, jedynie ciekawość.  


-Melissa, poznaliśmy się na wykładach, jesteśmy w jednej grupie, jest bardzo miła i...- zacisnął palce na kierownicy przerywając potok słów- Nie muszę się tłumaczyć.  
Harry skinął głową, nie odrywając od niego spojrzenia, rejestrując każdą zmianę w jego postawie czy twarzy. -Jest bardzo ładna, miło, że ją zaprosiłeś.  


-Nie zaprosiłem- powiedział przerywając kilkusekundową ciszę.- Przyjąłem zaproszenie, jej chłopak jest w Londynie na stażu, a nie chciała być sama.  


Harry skinął głową trawiąc to co przed chwilą usłyszał. Nie czuł się już pijany, zamiast tego pulsowało mu pod czaszką a żołądek skręcał się nieprzyjemnie, zastanawiał się jak to możliwe, że jeszcze nie zwrócił śniadania. Jego rozmyślania przerwała seria rozdzierających powietrze wystrzałów. Obrócił głowę i przez chwilę obserwował różnobarwne fajerwerki rozświetlające nocne niebo. Powinien być teraz w tłumie ludzi świętując "nowy początek", upijając się i na pewno nie myśląc o Louisie.  


Kiedy dotarli do mieszkania ciszę wciąż przerywały pojedyncze wybuchy, jednak ku zadowoleniu Harry'ego i jego pękającej głowy stawały się one coraz rzadsze. Chwiał się nieco na nogach, ale nie przyjął pomocy od Louisa, nie jest aż tak pijany i potrafi sam wejść po schodach.  


Być może zachowywał się jak naburmuszony pięciolatek, może był idiotą i co z tego. Będzie martwił się później.  
Przekroczywszy próg mieszkania, nie zawracał sobie głowy zdejmowaniem butów, od razu ruszył do łazienki. Przez jego żołądek przechodziły nieprzyjemne skurcze, jego ciałem wstrząsały torsje. Oparł czoło o zimną porcelanę próbują unormować oddech.  


Poczuł na karku ciepłą dłoń, miał ochotę płakać, był beznadziejny, zazdrosny, nieznośny i potwornie przerażony. Ale Louis i tak się nim opiekował, podał mu aspirynę i dużą szklankę z wodą, pomógł podnieść się do pionu i zaprowadził do sypialni.  


-Nie mogę tu zostać- wymamrotał głównie do siebie.  


-Nie gadaj głupot, jeśli tak bardzo ci to przeszkadza, mogę przenieść się na kanapę.- nie był zdenerwowany, zachowywał się jakby faktycznie miał do czyniena z pięcioletnim dzieckiem.  
Harry gwałtownie pokręcił głową, był zmęczony, nie miał siły walczyć z Louisem ani ze sobą. Był idiotą, jeśli kiedykolwiek miał co do tego jakiekolwiek zastrzeżenia, to tego dnia rozpłynęły się bezpowrotnie.  
Louis pomógł mu zdjąć niewygodnie ubrania i skierował się do wyjścia. Harry bez zastanowienia wyciągnął rękę i zatrzymał go przy drzwiach.  


-Mógłbyś ze mną zostać?- brzmiał żałośnie i pewnie dlatego Louis skinął głową i umościł się na łóżku obok niego. Harry usiadł opierając się o zagłówek i odetchnął głęboko, musieli porozmawiać. Był pewien, że jeśli nie zacznie teraz, już nigdy nie znajdzie w sobie odwagi, żeby poruszy temat. Zbierał się w sobie przez kilka minut.  


-Nie masz prawa się tak zachowywać.- to Louis ostatecznie przerwał ciszę. Nie brzmiał na zdenerwowanego, choć powinien- Jestem zmęczony Harry. Chciałem jakoś się oderwać od myślenia o całym tym bałaganie. Chciałem przestać myśleć o tobie i tej chorej atmosferze.- potarł dłonią czoło- Wiem że spieprzyłem, doskonale wiem, ale nie możesz traktować mnie jak powietrza. Nie możesz torturować mnie tą cholerną ciszą.- sapnął sfrustrowany.  


-Nie chciałem.- przerwał, oddychając głęboko- Bałem się z tobą porozmawiać, wiedziałem, ze w końcu zaczniesz ten temat, a później będziesz zachowywał się jakby nic się nie stało. A tego bym nie zniósł.  
Zapadła cisza wypełniona napięciem i niedomówieniami. Harry wbił wzrok z swoje dłonie, którymi bawił się nerwowo.  


-Wiesz, że nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził- z głosu Louisa zniknęły najmniejsze ślady pretensji, był po prostu zawiedziony- Mam po prostu nadzieję, ze w końcu mi wybaczysz. Chcę żebyśmy znowu byli przyjaciółmi.  


-Ale ja nie chcę.- alkohol już niemal całkowicie z niego wyparował. Przeczesał włosy palcami i zerknął na przyjaciela.  
Louis wyglądał jakby ktoś kopnął go w brzuch. jego twarz wykrzywiał grymas, szczękę miał zaciśniętą. Zamknął oczy i wyprostował się, a do Harry'ego dotarło jak musiał odebrać jego słowa.  


-Więc? Mam się wyprowadzić? Zostawić cię w spokoju?  


-Cholera.- stwierdzenie, że wpadł w panikę byłoby niedopowiedzeniem- Nie. Błagam cię, Louis, nie to miałem na myśli.- szarpnął się za włosy, a iskierki bólu rozjaśniły mu nieco w głowie- Miałem na myśli to, że nie chcę żeby między nami było to dziwne napięcie, nie chcę żebyś myślał o czymkolwiek co się między nami stało jak o błędzie. Nie mam czego ci wybaczać, bo niczego nie żałuję i nie mogę żyć bez...- zaciął się i zacisną pięści- Nie mogę żyć w niepewności, nie wiedząc co myślisz o mnie i o tym wszystkim. Dłużej nie dam rady, wiesz?- był zmęczony, nie miał ochoty ani siły rozmawiać, marzył jedynie o tym, żeby się położyć i spać przez kilka dni.  


Louis jedynie westchnął głęboko i pogładził go po włosach.  


-Idź spać Aniołku, porozmawiamy jutro.  
Zanim Harry zamknął oczy, chwycił Louisa za rękę, upewniając się, że ten nigdzie się nie wybiera. Dopiero wtedy pozwolił sobie odpłynąć, nadal dręczony skutkami spożycia nadmiaru alkoholu i z dziwnym uczuciem w brzuchu oznaczającym strach przed rozmową, która wiedział, że odbędzie się następnego dnia. Czy to dziwne, że jednocześnie marzył, by w końcu się odbyła, by miał wszystko za sobą a jednocześnie był nią tak przerażony?


	17. Chapter 17

_Obudził się grubo po dwunastej zaciskając powieki. Przez nie do końca zasłonięte okna przedzierały się promienie światła podrażniające jego oczy. Czuł jakby po głowie przejechał mu czołg, a coś wpełzło do jego buzi i umarło tam pozostawiając po sobie obrzydliwy posmak i z pewnością okropny zapach. Kilka minut zajęło mu zmuszenie się do otwarcia oczu. Zamrugał ospale i odwrócił się, kiedy poczuł obok siebie czyjąś obecność. Zaskoczony podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i niemal od razu tego pożałował. W głowie dudniło mu jeszcze bardziej niż poprzednio._

_Obok niego, zwinięty w kłębek leżał Louis, jego przydługie włosy opadały na twarz niemal dokładnie zasłaniając ją całą. Wyglądał tak spokojnie, że Harry'emu zacisną się żołądek. Dawno nie widział go tak rozluźnionego. Jednak widział też wyraźne ciemne cienie pod jego oczami, jego nieco zbyt wyraźne kości policzkowe. Wiedział, że kiedy się obudzi cały ten spokój zniknie a zamiast niego pojawi się ten wyraz twarzy, który towarzyszył mu od kilku miesięcy, a którego Harry tak bardzo nie znosił. Zobojętniałe spojrzenie, ściągnięte usta, zmarszczka na czole. Najgorszy był fakt, że nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Louis wygląda i czuje się tak źle. Wyrzuty sumienia uderzyły w niego jak pociąg. Wziął głęboki oddech i powoli, żeby nie obudzić przyjaciela spełzł z łóżka i powlókł się do łazienki w celu pozbycia się z buzi okropnego smaku._

Wspomnienia nadal zostawiały w nim resztki poczucia winy, ogromnego poczucia winy, którego pewnie nie pozbędzie się do końca życia. Teraz wiedział już wszystko i niczego nie żałował bardziej niż tych kilku miesięcy, które jak się później okazało, były jedynie idiotyczną torturą nie tylko dla niego.

Spojrzał na wiszący na drzwiach szafy pokrowiec, który krył w sobie czarny garnitur i westchnął ciężko podnosząc się ze stojącego w rogu pokoju fotela.

_Siedzieli naprzeciw siebie w zupełnej ciszy przez ostatnie piętnaście minut. Harry dziobał widelcem jajecznicę, rzadko kiedy podnosząc go do ust. Louis dopił resztkę kawy i odstawił kubek na blat. Dopiero wtedy spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Harry wypuścił głośno całe powietrze z płuc._

_-Louis, chyba powinniśmy porozmawiać- powiedział pewnym głosem, odsuwając na bok paraliżujący strach przed konfrontacją._

_-Jak się czujesz? Aspiryna jest w koszyku w szafce nad zlewem.- Louis unikał jego wzroku. Odrobina znajomej, swobodnej atmosfery, której namiastkę odtworzyli w nocy ulotniła się kiedy tylko wzeszło słońce._

_-Tak, jest w porządku, myślałem bardziej o tym jak ty się czujesz, bo jeśli mam być szczery wyglądasz okropnie.- próbował jakoś rozjaśnić atmosferę, a lekkie uniesienie kącika ust, które zauważył u Louisa podziałało jak kopniak motywujący do kontynuowania rozmowy.- Ostatnie miesiące były okropne i niczego nie pragnę bardziej niż wrócić do tego co było między nami kiedyś.- mówił bez zająknięcia, wpatrując się przy tym w Louisa. Chłopak skinął głową i wziął głęboki oddech._

_-Ja też tego chcę.-powiedział uśmiechając się lekko- Tęskniłem za tobą Aniołku.- wyciągnął rękę, przeczesał mu włosy i wsunął za ucho zbłąkany kosmyk._

W tamtym momencie, ba, przez kolejne kilka miesięcy był pewien, że jest dobrze, że będzie coraz lepiej. Początki były dość niezręczne, zwłaszcza kiedy krążyli wokół siebie nie będąc pewnymi gdzie postawione są granice. Największy ubaw miał z tego Zayn, chichoczący za każdym razem, kiedy któryś z nich zastygał w bezruchu, nie będąc pewnym czy może oprzeć się o drugiego, czy usiąść mu na kolanach.  
Niall był nieco mniej nieznośny, jedynie szczerzył się niekontrolowanie za każdym razem, gdy widział ich rozwalonych obok siebie na kanapie z kończynami porozrzucanymi chaotycznie, tak, że nie wiadomo było czyje są czyje. Key była chyba najbardziej zadowolona z poprawy ich relacji. Uśmiechała się szerzej niż zazwyczaj, kiedy odbierali ją razem ze szkoły czy spacerowali po parku. Harry miał wrażenie, że każdy z kim ma styczność odbierał jego nastrój i cieszył się razem z nim. Możliwe nawet, że faktycznie tak było, jako Anioł potrafił wpływać na ludzkie emocje i był prawie pewny, że wciąż posiada tę umiejętność.

Jednak nadal zdarzały się momenty, w których czuł się jak idiota, to wszystko było jego winą, a Louis zajmował się nim jakby był niewinny wszystkich cierpień, jakie mu przysporzył. Wiedział jak opuszczony i zdezorientowany czuł się Louis ostatnimi czasy, sam mu o tym powiedział podczas jednej z ich małych "sesji" jak nazywał je w swojej głowie Harry. Szli wtedy do sypialni, zasłaniali okna i gasili światła, owijali kocami i siedzieli obok siebie oparci o wezgłowie łóżka rozmawiając. Mówili sobie o wszystkim, od opisu dnia na uczelni czy w sklepie po przeżycia z dni, kiedy jedynym ich kontaktem było mijanie się w korytarzu z krótkim "dzień dobry". Louis przez pewien czas był zdystansowany, nie zagłębiał się zbytnio w szczegóły i swoje uczucia. Harry to rozumiał, uczył się o tym na wykładach. Raz zerwaną więź ciężko odbudować, zwłaszcza, że za zerwanie jej odpowiadał w całości Harry. Dlatego ograniczył zadawanie pytań do minimum, pozwalał mu wybierać to, czym chce się z nim podzielić, aż w końcu wiedział już wszystko. Sam odpowiadał na każde pytanie, które zadał mu Louis, wiedząc, że jest mu to winien. W którymś momencie obaj zauważyli, że ich rozmowy są lekkie i zupełnie niewymuszone, że czują się w swoim towarzystwie zupełnie swobodnie.

 _-No błagam cię Haz, nie zachowuj się jak pięciolatek! Są twoje urodziny, musisz je uczcić!- Niall aż poczerwieniał z frustracji. Przez ostatnie pół godziny próbował go namówić na wyjście do klubu. Produkował się bez przerwy, chodził od jednej kuchennej ściany do drugiej i z powrotem co chwila wymyślając kolejny argument, żywo przy tym gestykulując. Jednak Harry nie był chętny z jednego prostego powodu, zawsze kiedy ląduje w klubie, zmienia się w niemal dwumetrowy, bezwładny, bełkoczący kłopot. Jego świętowanie ani razu nie skończyło się dobrze nie tyle dla niego, co dla osoby, która musiała transportować go z powrotem do domu. Tą osobą był zazwyczaj Louis. Więc nie, nie zaryzykuje niedawno odbudowanej relacji z przyjacielem, nie mam mowy._  
_-Niall, nie mam ochoty nigdzie się ruszać, poza tym muszę napisać pracę z socjologii i...-Louis przerwał mu i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu ściskając je lekko._  
_-Pracę masz oddać w następnym tygodniu- powiedział unosząc brew i uśmiechając się delikatnie.- Jeśli pomoże ci to podjąć odpowiednią decyzję, to z chęcią poszedłbym z wami, -puścił mu oczko-oczywiście jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko Nialler._  
_Niall podskoczył uradowany, jakby wiedząc, że jeśli Louis się zgodził, Harry nie ma innego wyjścia jak się poddać i iść z nimi do cholernego klubu. Ale Harry jest w końcu dorosły, poza tym wygnano go z pieprzonego Nieba dlatego, że nie poddał się rozkazom, więc jakim prawem Niall ma czelność traktować go w ten sposób? Zmarszczył czoło i pokręcił głową, świadomy, że tym razem faktycznie wygląda jak pięciolatek._  
_Irlandczyk niezrażony jego miną poklepał go po ramieniu i ruszył w stronę drzwi,- Wychodzimy od dziesiątej- krzyknął na odchodne i trzasnął drzwiami. Louis zają miejsce naprzeciw wciąż naburmuszonego Harry'ego i uśmiechną się na widok jego miny.  
_ _-Wiesz, że nie musimy nigdzie iść, to twoje urodziny i twoja decyzja.- powiedział spokojnie, przeczesując palcami włosy wpadające mu do oczu. Harry wywrócił oczami i sapnął sfrustrowany.- W porządku, pójdę, ale trzymaj mnie z daleka od czegokolwiek co zawiera chociaż gram alkoholu.  
_ _Louis uśmiechną się szeroko i zasalutował._


	18. Chapter 18

*  
Dokładnie pamiętał ten dzień. Był maj, słońce świeciło mu w oczy a wiatr rozwiewał włosy kiedy wykonywał polecenie Barbary, jednej z właścicielek cukierni, które postanowiły rozstawić przed sklepem kilka dodatkowych stolików dla klientów chętnych do jedzenia na zewnątrz. Mocował się właśnie z parasolem przeciwsłonecznym, kiedy jego telefon zaczął dzwonić.  
*

_-Jak to spadł?- panika w jego głosie była niemal namacalna, wiedział, że wygląda jak wariat chodząc w tę i z powrotem po zapleczu. Głos Geoffa, właściciela księgarni, w której pracował Louis nie brzmiał pokrzepiająco, choć mężczyzna starał się jak mógł, żeby go uspokoić. Louis rozładowywał towar, wszedł na drabinę, żeby poustawiać książki na wyższych półkach i w pewnym momencie po prostu zemdlał. Upadając uderzył głową o kafle.  
_

_Barbara stała tuż obok i przyglądała mu się zaniepokojona. Bez protestów czy zbędnych pytań zwolniła go do końca dnia, a on popędził do księgarni. Kilka przecznic zdawało mu się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Kiedy wbiegł do sklepu, Louis siedział już oparty o regał z kubkiem wody w dłoni. Nadal miał zawroty głowy, dlatego podciągnął nogi do klatki piersiowej i schował głowę między kolana. Harry sprawdzał każdy centymetr jego ciała szukając uszkodzeń i krwi, kiedy nic takiego nie znalazł odetchnął z ulgą choć w jego piersi nadal czaił się niepokój._  
_Podziękował Geoffowi i pomógł Louisowi się podnieść. Chłopak zakołysał się lekko i stanął na własnych nogach mrugając gwałtownie. Harry zostawił go na moment, żeby wziąć jego rzeczy i wyprowadził go ostrożnie ze sklepu.  
_

_-Nie patrz tak na mnie- wyjęczał Louis, kiedy po małej sprzeczce o kluczyki siedział na siedzeniu pasażera we własnym samochodzie.- To nic takiego, po prostu chciałem zrobić zbyt wiele na jeden raz, poza tym nie jadłem nic od rana i stąd to wszystko, nie powinieneś tak panikować.  
_

_Harry zacisnął usta i skinął głową nie mając ochoty na kłótnie, jednak zamiast skręcić na skrzyżowaniu w prawo pojechał prosto, ignorując uniesioną brew Louisa. Dopiero kiedy zaparkował na parkingu przed izbą przyjęć i wygasił silnik był gotów na konfrontację._  
Louis siedział z wciąż zapiętym pasem i rękami założonymi na piersi.  


_-Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę nie ma się czym przejmować, nie ma krwi, nie ma co szyć, możemy jechać do domu.- wywrócił oczami.  
Harry jedynie rozpiął swój pas i wyjmując kluczyki ze stacyjki posłał mu wyczekujące spojrzenie oczekując, że zrobi to samo i wyjdzie z samochodu. Chłopak westchnął tylko i ponownie wywracając oczami wykonał nieme polecenie._

 

*

_Byli w tym samym szpitalu, w którym Key spędziła kilkanaście miesięcy podpięta do milionów kroplówek i maszyn. Znajome ściany i drażniący zapach płynu do dezynfekcji przywoływał wspomnienia. Jednak tym razem był człowiekiem, siedział przed gabinetem lekarskim nie mogąc zrobić nic poza czekaniem. Wciąż był zdolny wyczuć nieprzyjemną atmosferę tego miejsca i strach, którym przeszyte było powietrze. Jego skrzydła zadrżały nieznacznie pierwszy raz od dość dawna. Miał ochotę stąd uciec, jak najdalej od wszystkich zapachów, dźwięków maszyn i emocji otaczających go ludzi, które napierały na niego z każdej strony.  
_

_Ale nie ruszy się nigdzie bez Louisa. Minęło pół godziny od kiedy przewieziono go na wózku (-Nie jestem ranny, ile razy mam to powtarzać, nie potrzebuję wózka), do sali, gdzie robiono mu rezonans._  
_Był w trakcie pięćdziesiątego przejścia od jednej ściany do drugiej, kiedy Louis pojawił się ponownie, nadal na wózku, który pchała pielęgniarka kompletnie ignorując jego narzekania , powtarzając coś o przepisach. Za nimi szedł lekarz przeglądając papiery, które trzymał w dłoniach. Harry zauważył coś co wyglądało jak zdjęcia rentgenowskie i zmarszczył brwi.  
_

_-Przepraszam, pan Styles, tak?- Harry skinął głową i założył ręce na piersi.- Na ten moment mogę panu powiedzieć, że poza lekkim wstrząśnieniem mózgu i odwodnieniem pański przyjaciel ma się dobrze. Bardzo dobrze pan zrobił przywożąc tu pana Tomlinsona.  
Harry wypuścił z płuc całe powietrze, nie wiedział czego się tak naprawdę spodziewał, ale kamień spadł mu z serca. Uśmiechnął się triumfująco, Louis odwzajemnił to niemrawo i zniknął wraz z lekarzem w gabinecie w celu uzupełnienia dokumentacji._

*

Wpatrywał się w błyszczące czernią buty, które zdobiły jego stopy.  
Nie rozumiał jak mógł wtedy tego nie zauważyć. Jak mógł nie zwracać uwagi na dziwne zachowanie Louisa. Wiedział, że był wycieńczony, jednak on sam zwalał wszystko na garb studiów i pracy, dlaczego tego nie kwestionował? Kiedy wracał myślami do tego okresu wszystko wydaje mu się oczywiste, wszystkie znaki wręcz kuły go w oczy. Mimo to ich nie zauważał.


	19. Chapter 19

_Rzadko zdarzało mu się spóźniać, zazwyczaj budził się o idealnej porze i nie musiał pędzić na łeb na szyję, żeby zdążyć na zajęcia czy otwarcie cukierni. Jednak tego poranka pozwolił sobie pospać nieco dłużej, czego żałował później, myjąc zęby a jednocześnie próbując znaleźć czyste ubrania i próbując zrobić śniadanie na tyle szybko, by faktycznie mógł je zjeść. Sapną sfrustrowany i włożył na siebie pierwszą lepszą koszulkę, przysięgając sobie w duchu, że nigdy więcej nie obudzi się później niż o szóstej. Louis zdążył już wyjść, pożegnał się szybko starając się ukryć rozbawienie i powstrzymać śmiech na widok Harry'ego biegającego po całym mieszkaniu. Harry był niemal gotowy do wyjścia. Kiedy wkładał buty, zegar w przedpokoju pokazywał, że do rozpoczęcia wykładu zostało dziesięć minut, wtedy ciszę w mieszkaniu przerwał dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu. Harry zmarszczył czoło i przeszukał kieszenie w poszukiwaniu telefonu i stwierdził, że to nie do niego ktoś dobija się o ósmej rano. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył, że to Louis zostawił telefon na szafce w korytarzu. Bez zastanowienia wsunął urządzenie do kieszeni z zamiarem podrzucenia go przyjacielowi w dłuższej przerwie zajęć i popędził na uczelnię_

*  
_Minęły dwie godziny, a telefon Louisa zdążył zadzwonić osiem razy. Za każdym razem na wyświetlaczu pojawiał się ten sam, nie znany Harry'emu numer. Po kolejnych piętnastu minutach, kiedy wyczuł wibracje w kieszeni, podniósł się z miejsca i z przepraszającą miną wyszedł na korytarz.  
_

_-Słucham?- zabrzmiał na nieco niepewnego, nie powinien przecież odbierać telefonu należącego do Louisa, ale miał już dość ciągłego przeszkadzania mu w skupieniu się na tym co mówił profesor, więc odchrząknął lekko.  
_

_-Pan Tomlinson?- głos po drugiej stronie należał do kobiety, która brzmiała jakby miała ochotę dziękować Bogu, że ktoś w końcu raczył odebrać.  
_

_-Louis zostawił telefon w domu, tu Harry Styles, jego współlokator, mam coś przekazać?  
_

_-Oh- kobieta zawahała się, w tle słychać było przewracanie papierów, w końcu westchnęła- Panie Styles, obawiam się że nie jest pan upoważniony, nie mogę przekazać panu żadnych informacji, proszę tylko powiedzieć panu Tomlinsonowi, żeby oddzwonił do szpitala św. Marka jak najszybciej. Badania sprzed tygodnia wykazały anomalię, najlepiej, żeby zjawił się osobiście i zarejestrował w przychodni.- Harry'emu zaschło w ustach. Jak to do szpitala? Dlaczego Louis nic mu nie powiedział? I dlaczego do cholery nie jest upoważniony?- Panie Styles?- głos kobiety wyrwał go z letargu.  
_

_-Tak, oczywiście, szpital, przekażę wszystko Louisowi, dowidzenia.-rozłączył się nie czekając na odpowiedź._  


_Miał ochotę cisnąć telefonem o najbliższą ścianę. Co przegapił? Czy Louis zachowywał się ostatnio inaczej? Im dłużej się zastanawiał tym więcej do niego docierało. Louis był permanentnie zmęczony, spał dwa razy więcej niż kiedyś, ograniczał wyjścia z Niallem ,w ogóle rzadziej wychodził z domu.. Harry nie zwracał na to większej uwagi, był zadowolony, że przyjaciel spędza z nim więcej czasu, dopiero teraz do niego dotarło. Louis jest chory.  
_

_Poczuł strach zaciskający lodowate palce wokół jego serca. Przełknął ciężko i wziął głęboki oddech. Nie miał ochoty wracać na salę, udawać, że słucha tego co się do niego mówi, że go to interesuje. Jedynym co go w tej chwili interesowało był Louis.  
Zmusił się do ruszenia z miejsca, wszedł do sali i ruszył na swoje miejsce. Do końca zajęć wpatrywał się w jeden punkt na ścianie. Zbyt oszołomiony, by choć udawać zainteresowanie._

*

Wyjrzał przez okno, zobaczył czarny samochód należący do Zayna. Chłopak stał obok i palił papierosa wpatrzony w coś, czego Harry nie dostrzegał. Czarny garnitur leżał na nim idealnie, zupełnie jakby był szyty specjalnie na niego. Harry nie wykluczał, że tak właśnie było. Niall wyłonił się zza rogu, wiatr rozwiewał jego włosy, kiedy podchodził do Zayna, żeby się przywitać. Harry westchnął i odwrócił głowę. Oni wiedzieli.

*  


_Wrócił do domu koło czternastej nie wiedząc co ma ze sobą zrobić. Przez ostatnie godziny przekonywał sam siebie, że wyrwanie się z uczelni i pójście do Louisa z żądaniem wyjaśnienia wszystkiego jest złym pomysłem. Zamiast tego przesiedział zajęcia myśląc o wszystkich sytuacjach, w których Louis był zbyt słaby, zbyt chory, żeby spotkać się z Key czy Zaynem. Kiedy spędzał całe weekendy w łóżku, nie mając siły żeby się z niego podnieść. Kiedy winę za swoje zmęczenie zrzucał na pracę i szkołę. Harry był zbyt szczęśliwy, zadowolony z tego, że znowu rozmawiają, spędzają razem czas żeby zauważyć, że dzieje się coś niedobrego.  
_

_Niedługo później do mieszkania wszedł Louis. Uśmiech na jego twarzy zmalał, kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego siedzącego na kanapie z zaciśniętymi ustami._  


_Nie chciał krzyczeć. Nie mógł krzyczeć na Louisa, ale coś w nim wyrywało się na zewnątrz. Chciało wrzeszczeć. Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś?  
_

_-Haz? W porządku?- Louis brzmiał na zmartwionego. Podszedł do niego i usiadł obok z troską w oczach. Blady, miał lekko zapadnięte policzki i cienie pod oczami, był zmęczony.  
_

_-Zostawiłeś telefon na szafce w korytarzu.- wyciągnął urządzenie z kieszeni i położył je na stoliku. Louis zmarszczył brwi i sięgnął po nie, nie odrywając wzroku od Harry'ego.- Wziąłem go, chciałem ci go odnieść...-przerwał i spojrzał przepraszająco na Louisa- Ktoś dobijał się do ciebie bez przerwy od samego rana, nie mogłem się skupić, więc odebrałem i...-nie chciał być wścibski, naprawdę nie, ale musiał wiedzieć co się dzieje- Dzwonili ze szpitala, ostatnie badania wykazały, że coś jest nie tak, masz oddzwonić i zarejestrować się w przychodni.  
_

_Ciszę jaka zapadła przerywało jedynie tykanie zegara. Louis spuścił wzrok, wyglądał jakby się wstydził.  
_

_-Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś? Dlaczego musiałem dowiedzieć się w taki sposób?- zapytał nie spuszczając wzroku z przyjaciela.  
_

_Louis wstał, poszedł do okna, wziął drżący oddech i z powrotem usiadł na kanapie.-Pamiętasz jak po upadku na Ziemię byłeś osłabiony, majaczyłeś, miałeś gorączkę i przez kilka tygodni nie wychodziłeś z łóżka?- Harry skinął głową, dobrze pamiętał to okropne uczucie- To jakby... wszystkie choroby jakie przeszedłbyś jako człowiek spadły na ciebie w momencie, w którym faktycznie się nim stałeś.- oblizał wargi próbując zebrać myśli.- Ja nie miałem takiego problemu, po tygodniu wszystko było ze mną w porządku, przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało- zaśmiał się bez cienia rozbawienia w głosie.- We wrześniu zemdlałem po raz pierwszy, byłem w klubie z Niallem, stwierdziłem, że to przez duchotę i nadmiar alkoholu, więc po prostu to zignorowałem. Potem zdarzało się to coraz częściej. Omdlenia, bóle stawów i kości, Zayn stwierdził, że jeśli nie pójdę do lekarza, to sam mnie tam zaciągnie.  
_

_-Czyli wiedzieli? Zayn i Niall? Czy Key wie?- pewnie nie powinien teraz o to pytać, ale słowa same wypłynęły z jego ust.  
_

_-Zayn był ze mną na pierwszej wizycie, więc wiedział o wszystkim od początku, Niall raz sam zawiózł mnie do szpitala, zemdlałem i leciała mi krew z nosa, podobno nie mógł mnie dobudzić, więc spanikował.- patrzył w podłogę.- Key nic nie wie.  
_

_-Ja do tej pory też nic nie wiedziałem.- nie chciał żeby te słowa brzmiały tak gorzko, ale wypłynęły z nimi cały żal, ból i pretensje jakie miał do Louisa.  
_

_-Tak...- zamilkł i spojrzał mu w oczy- Niedawno potwierdzono diagnozę, lekarz wykrył białaczkę.  
_

_Harry zamarł. Coś ścisnęło go za gardło, nie pamiętał jak wziąć kolejny oddech.  
_

_Nie znowu, nie teraz, nie kiedy wszystko miało być dobrze, kiedy mieli być szczęśliwi. Poderwał się z kanapy i stanął tyłem do Louisa. Patrzył na swoje odbicie w lustrze, zaszklone oczy wypełnione strachem, blade policzki. Nie chciał na siebie patrzeć. Zamknął oczy.  
_

_-Harry, chciałem powiedzieć wcześniej, ale nie mogłem się na to zdobyć, nie kiedy nie mogłeś na mnie patrzeć, uciekałeś przed moim dotykiem, moim towarzystwem. Nie chciałem, żebyś dowiedział się ostatni. Myślałem, że dam radę sam, że wyjdę z tego nie musząc cię martwić.  
_

_Harry'ego wypełnił gniew. Był zły na siebie, za to że nie zauważył niczego, zachowywał się jak kretyn, na Louisa, który ukrywał wszystko przed nim, na Zayna i Nialla, którzy nie raczyli mu o niczym wspomnieć. Był wściekły na Boga, Anioły, los czy jakiekolwiek inne siły wyższe, które nie pozwalały mu na bycie szczęśliwym. Za każdym razem, kiedy wydaje mu się, że będzie dobrze, wszystko wali się jak domek z kart. Krew buzowała mu w żyłach kiedy otworzył oczy i bez zastanowienia uderzył pięścią w powierzchnię lustra. Odłamki posypały się po podłodze, część rozcięła mu dłoń, która zaczęła krwawić. Nie do końca rejestrując to, co przed chwilą zrobił upadł na kolana przyglądając się krwawiącym ranom._


	20. Chapter 20

_Poczuł znajomy dotyk na twarzy, Louis klęknął naprzeciw niego i ujął jego twarz w swoje niewielkie dłonie. Kciukami starł łzy spływające po jego policzkach i patrzył na niego udręczonym wzrokiem. Harry uspokoił się, po dłuższym czasie mógł już normalnie oddychać. Po napadzie złości nie pozostało nic poza szkłem na podłodze i krwi spływającej z jego dłoni na panele. Gniew zastąpiło zmęczenie, rezygnacja i wstyd. Louis patrzył na niego, jakby to on był chory i potrzebował opieki. Zawsze tak było, a to Louis potrzebował by ktoś się nim teraz zajął. W Harry'ego uderzył fakt, że to właśnie dlatego Louis milczał przez cały ten czas, nie mówił mu o niczym, bo bał się jego reakcji. Bał się, że zrobi coś głupiego, jak na przykład rozbicie lustra i pokaleczenie sobie ręki.  
_

_-Już w porządku-zamknął oczy hamując kolejne łzy, przysiągł sobie, że nieważne jak okropnie będzie się czuł, to Louis zawsze będzie na pierwszym miejscu- Przepraszam za bałagan- zerknął na podłogę i lekko się skrzywił.- Zaraz to posprzątam i obiecuję, że będziesz miał we mnie oparcie. Nie ważne co się będzie działo, będę przy tobie już zawsze.  
_

_Louis posłał mu uśmiech w którym Harry wyczytał wszystkie jego emocje, cały strach o niego i o to co przyniesie przyszłość wymieszany z ogromną ulgą i ufnością. Harry tak bardzo chciał go pocałować...  
_

_\- Dziękuję- Louis podniósł się na nogi i wyciągnął dłoń, którą Harry ujął lewą, nie pokaleczoną ręką.- A teraz chodź do łazienki, muszę cię opatrzyć.  
*_

Harry przeczesał włosy palcami i spojrzał w lustro. Wyglądał dobrze w dopasowanym garniturze. Był trochę zdenerwowany i smutny, martwił się dzisiejszym wydarzeniem i tym, co będzie później. Zastanawiał się jak radzi sobie Key.  
*  


_Pierwszy raz był świadkiem omdlenia Louisa, kiedy razem z Key spacerowali po parku. Po nocnym, letnim deszczu trawa wciąż kryła się pod cieniutką warstwą wilgoci. Słońce prażyło, sprawiając, że powietrze wydawało się gęste i gorące. Key szła podskakując wesoło między nimi, trzymając ich za ręce. Harry był zadowolony, że mała nie jest jeszcze w fazie "chodzenie za rękę jest dla dzieci" i bez skrępowania wywija ich splecionymi dłońmi w powietrzu. Key właśnie opowiadała oburzona o niegrzecznej koleżance z pokoju, która próbowała bez pozwolenia wziąć jej farby, Harry zrobił poważną minę, przyznając, że dziewczynka zachowała się bardzo nieładnie, żeby później posłać rozbawione spojrzenie Louisowi.  
_

_Louis wyglądał jakbym z trudem utrzymywał pionową postawę, jednak posłał mu słaby uśmiech, próbując przekonać go (jak i pewnie siebie samego), że wszystko jest w porządku.  
_

_-Key, skarbie,- Harry przyklęknął, zwracając się do niej z jak najpogodniejszym wyrazem twarzy na jaki było go stać- Co powiesz na gofry? Może polecisz do cukierni i kupisz nam po jednym?  
_

_Key uśmiechnęła się i z zapałem pokiwała głową. Harry podał jej banknot i przyglądał się jak przeszła przez ulicę, dopiero kiedy upewnił się, że dziewczynka jest bezpieczna odwrócił się do Louisa. Chłopak chwiał się na nogach, był biały jak ściana a na jego czole widać było kropelki potu. Harry rozejrzał się i niemal zaciągnął przyjaciela w stronę najbliższej ławki.  
_

_Był lekko spanikowany, jednak obiecał sobie, że nie będzie tego okazywał. Louis opadł bezwładnie na ławkę i stracił przytomność. Harry przyklękną przy przyjacielu, upewnił się, że jego drogi oddechowe są udrożnione i nie ma problemów z oddychaniem. Po kilku długich minutach Louis zamrugał gwałtownie, usiadł powoli i schował głowę między kolanami oddychając głośno. Harry bez słowa podał mu wcześniej przygotowaną butelkę z wodą i przyglądał się jak cała jej zawartość znika w kilka sekund.  
_

_-W porządku?- był dumy z faktu, że jego głos nie zadrżał nawet przez moment. Louis skinął głową bez słowa i wyprostował się, rozglądając dookoła.- Wysłałem Key do cukierni, nic nie widziała.- po tych słowach Louis wyraźnie się rozluźnił i ponownie przymknął powieki. Bez słowa wyciągnął rękę i ujął dłoń Harry'ego ściskając ją lekko, Harry odpowiedział tym samym.  
_

_-Dziękuję, nie wiem co bym bez ciebie zrobił, gdyby Key była obok.... Nawet nie chcę o tym myśleć.-potrząsnął głową jakby próbował wyrzucić z głowy okropną myśl.  
_

_-Na razie nie musisz o tym myśleć, ale niedługo będziesz musiał jej powiedzieć, jesteś dla niej bardzo ważny, powinna wiedzieć.- mógł być mało delikatny, jednak wiedział, że ma rację, wiedział, że Louis też to wie. Key mogła nie być ich dzieckiem (Harry'ego kuło w piersi, za każdym razem kiedy sobie to przypominał), ale była dla nich najważniejszą osobą na świecie, poświęcili jej tak wiele...  
_

_-Nie chcę, żeby myślała...- przerwał widząc Key biegnącą w ich stronę z papierową torebką w dłoni. Dziewczynka uśmiechała się szeroko, podała Harry'emu torbę i usiadła na kolanach Louisa, który wciąż wyczerpany skrzywił się nieco, jednak grymas od razu zastąpił uśmiechem. Harry ponownie ścisnął jego dłoń żałując, że nie może zrobić nic więcej._

*

Nie powinien wracać myślami do nieprzyjemnych wspomnień, nie dzisiaj. Louis prawdopodobnie zabiłby go za to, jednak nie mógł powstrzymać obrazu szpitalnego łóżka, w którym tyle dni spędził Louis. Białe ściany, silny zapach środków odkażających i dźwięk miliona maszyn pracujących jednocześnie.

*

_Louis od kilku dni leżał na oddziale onkologii, podpięty do setek rurek i urządzeń, które Harry rozpoznawał jako takie same, do których swojego czasu podpięta była Key. Harry z przerażeniem obserwował jak chłopak z dnia na dzień blednie, słabnie i jakby zapada się w sobie. Lekarz stwierdził, że sam jest porażony tym, jak szybko choroba się rozwija. Słysząc to, Louis parsknął cicho. Nie było sensu ukrywać stanu jego zdrowia przed Key czy kimkolwiek innym, Louis powiedział jej o wszystkim, w dniu, w którym trafił do szpitala.  
_

_Harry stał naprzeciw przeszklonych drzwi do sali, w której leżał Louis. Niall zdążył już wyjść, spieszył się na wykład, ale obiecał, że wpadnie następnego dnia, żeby poprawić wszystkim humor. Październikowe popołudnie było zadziwiająco pogodne, nieśmiałe promienie słońca wpadały przez szczelnie zamknięte okna podkreślając bladość skóry Louisa.  
_

_Właśnie wtedy w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawił się Zayn, obok niego, z rękami w kieszeniach płaszcza szła Key. Harry poczuł ucisk w piersi na widok poważnej miny dziewczynki. Nie powinno tak być. Key powinna być razem z nimi w ich mieszkaniu, śmiać się z głupich min jakie robił Louis próbując odciągnąć ją od odrabiania lekcji. Nie powinna znowu być w szpitalu._  
Zayn posłał mu mały uśmiech i pomógł Key zawiesić płaszcz na wieszaku, westchnął głęboko opierając się o ścianę obok Harry'ego.  


_-Wychowawczyni małej powiedziała, że mamy odstawić ją o piątej. Myślę, że do tego czasu będzie chciała zostać z Louisem.- Harry skinął głową bez słowa. Przyglądał się dziewczynce wchodzącej do sali, patrzył jak Louis podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej starając się nie okazywać bólu przeszywającego całe jego ciało. W końcu sam pchnął drzwi i podszedł do szpitalnego łóżka z bólem zauważając, że skóra Louisa nie różni się bardzo odcieniem od pościeli w której leży.  
_

_Key wpełzła na łóżko i umościła się obok chorego, obejmując go szczelnie ramionami. Nie minęła minuta, zanim po jej policzkach zaczęły ściekać łzy.  
_

_-Wyzdrowiejesz, prawda?- zapytała drżącym głosem- Ja wyzdrowiałam, więc ty też powinieneś._  
Louis oblizał spierzchnięte wargi, bez zastanowienia głaskał Key po głowie.- Nie wiem księżniczko. Lekarz mówi, że mam szansę, zawsze jest szansa.- posłał dziewczynce uśmiech.  
_Harry zacisnął wargi, wiedział, czuł, że Louis nie wierzy w to co mówi. Jego aurę pokrywały szare cienie, ciemniejące z każdą chwilą, chłopak pogodził się już z faktem, że umrze. Harry chciał zapewnić go, że się myli, że wyzdrowieje i będzie żył razem z nimi, skończy studia i będą szczęśliwi. Ale nie mógł przekonać do tego samego siebie, nie mówiąc już o Louisie.  
_

_-Przepraszam Lou, to moja wina- z zamyślenia wyrwał go drżący dziecięcy głos. Spojrzał na Louisa ze zmarszczonym czołem, przyjaciel posyłał mu podobne spojrzenie. Key schował twarz w zagięciu jego szyi.  
_

_-Skarbie, to nie jest twoja wina, tak musiało być.  
_

_-Ale ja też byłam chora, wyzdrowiałam a ty zachorowałeś. To przeze mnie, to moja wina.- Louis wyglądał na przerażonego, Harry bez słowa podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na jego brzegu.  
_

_-Key, spójrz na mnie- Harry pierwszy raz od wielu tygodni słyszał głos Louisa brzmiący tak pewnie. Dziewczynka podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego załzawionymi oczami.- Nie możesz tak myśleć, skarbie, proszę cię, nie myśl tak.- zamilkł próbując się opanować....- Tą... chorobą nie można się zarazić, ona rozwija się sama. To, ze jestem chory w żadnym razie nie jest twoją winą, rozumiesz?- moc w jego głosie wydawała się zadziwiać jego samego.  
_

_Key skinęła głową pociągając nosem, wyglądała jakby jej ulżyło. Ponownie wtuliła się w Louisa. Ten zaś wyciągnął rękę, sięgając po dłoń Harry'ego. Ostatnio często trzymali się za ręce. Jego palce drżały, wyraźnie próbował nad sobą zapanować.  
_

_Kiedy Key musiała opuścić salę, żeby Zayn odprowadził ją do domu dziecka Louis wyglądał na smutnego a jednocześnie zdawało się jakby kamień spadł mu z serca._  
Ze zmęczeniem opadł na poduszki. Harry siedział na krześle obok łóżka, milczał, nie chcąc przerywać komfortowej ciszy.  


_-Dlaczego... Key.. Jak on mogła myśleć, że to przez nią?- jego głos drżał, Harry słyszał w nim łzy, które chwilę później spłynęły po bladych policzkach.- Przez te kilka dni, Key byłą pewna, że to przez nią umrę.  
_

_Harry walczył z falą smutku zalewającą jego serce, zamiast pozwolić spływać łzom, podniósł się z krzesła i usiadł na łóżku. Louis przesunął się na tyle, żeby Harry zmieścił się obok niego na posłaniu. Louis wtulił się w niego mocząc jego koszulkę łzami, raz za razem pociągając nosem.  
_

_Leżeli tak do rana, Harry przez całą noc słuchał miarowego oddechu Louisa, który zasnął wycieńczony z głową na jego piersi.  
_

_Zrobi wszystko, żeby Louis wyzdrowiał. Dla Key i dla siebie. Tak, jest pieprzonym egoistą._


	21. Chapter 21

_-Nic? Naprawdę nie możecie zrobić nic?- spokój jego głosu był dal niego lekkim zaskoczeniem. Czy to znaczyło, ze pogodził się już ze śmiercią Louisa? Zerknął na bladą postać śpiącą w szpitalnym łóżku, oddzielało ich kilka kroków i przeszklone drzwi.  
_

_Lekarz pokręcił przecząco głową ze smutkiem na twarzy, Harry wyczuwał szczerość tego uczucia, więc uśmiechnął się słabo - Obawiam się, że medycyna jest na tym etapie bezradna. Można mieć jedynie nadzieje, że Anioł stróż będzie czuwał nad panem Tomlinsonem.  
_

_Harry powstrzymał prychnięcie i pożegnał lekarza zanim usiadł na krześle i roześmiał się. Do oczu napłynęły mu łzy, ciężko było mu nabrać oddech. Nie mógł powstrzymać histerycznego chichotu._

*  


_-Harry uspokój się.- Zayn był irytująco spokojny, siedział na niewygodnym plastikowym krześle w szpitalnym korytarzu i przyglądał się jak przyjaciel spaceruje od ściany do ściany. Harry'ego denerwowała jego postawa, cały jego spokój i opanowanie. On sam nie mógł spokojnie usiedzieć wiedząc, że Louis umiera powoli w pomieszczeniu obok.  
_

_-Nie potrafię! Dali mu kilka tygodni Zayn. Jak ty możesz być taki spokojny?  
_

_-Louis nie jest pierwszą bliską mi osobą, na której śmierć muszę patrzeć- odpowiedział suchym tonem nie odwracając wzroku od Harry'ego, który nagle skruszony przystanął i oparł się o ścianę ze spuszczoną głową.  
_

_-Jak to znosisz? Nie wyobrażam sobie tego, że Louisa któregoś dnia już nie będzie, po prostu nie mogę tego pojąć.- zsunął się po ścianie i usiadł na zimnej podłodze spoglądając w ciemne oczy przyjaciela.  
_

_-Spędziłem na ziemi dużo więcej czasu niż ty, poznałem masę ludzi,- wzruszył ramionami- Kilkoro nawet kochałem. Ale kiedy się nie starzejesz, kiedy nie możesz umrzeć, każda osoba, którą wpuszczasz do swojego serca, każda, której pozwalasz zajrzeć głębiej, pod fasadę, za którą się ukrywasz jest jak zardzewiałe ostrze wbijające się w twój brzuch, którego nie odczuwasz, dopóki nie dociera do ciebie, że tracisz ukochanego, wtedy rana zaczyna krwawić. Patrzysz jak ukochana osoba starzeje się, choruje, traci siły a w końcu umiera. Za pierwszym razem kiedy to się stało, obiecałem sobie, że już nigdy nie zwiążę się z nikim. Oczywiście złamałem tę obietnicę.- zaśmiał się, cień rozbawienia zabrzmiał w jego głosie. - Ale nie o to mi chodzi. Rzecz w tym, że Louis był od początku, znam go od Podziemia. Ten chłopak jest jedyną stałą rzeczą w moim życiu. Kiedy inni umierali on był zawsze. Nie zawsze ze mną, ale wiedziałem, że jest gdzieś tam i że któregoś dnia usłyszę pukanie do drzwi, a ten mały kretyn będzie stał w moim progu i patrzył na mnie szczenięcym wzrokiem, potem wejdzie do mojego domu i rozgości się w nim w mgnieniu oka kładąc nogi na stoliku do kawy.- uśmiechał się nieco sentymentalnie. Patrzył wprost na Harry'ego, jednak jakby wcale go nie widział.- Kiedy dowiedziałem się, że porzucił nieśmiertelność, dla ciebie- Harry wziął głęboki wdech i zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę, Zayn nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy, chłopak zastanawiał się czy to dobry znak.- Nie powiem, że byłem zachwycony. Ciężko było mi zaakceptować jego wybór, w końcu każdy z nas jest po trosze egoistą. Pogodziłem się z tym, że w końcu zniknie z mojego życia. Choć nigdy nie myślałem, że stanie się to tak szybko.- zamilkł na moment i zamrugał gwałtownie- Ale jestem szczęśliwy, ze mogłem go znać, że mogłem być jego przyjacielem. Żyję na tym świecie o wiele za długo, żeby reagować w sposób, w jaki reagujesz ty. Louis nie jest pierwszą ważną dla mnie osobą, na której śmierć muszę patrzeć.  
_

_Harry nie wiedział jak ma zareagować, więc siedział na swoim miejscu nie ruszając się o milimetr. Nie chciał wyobrażać sobie co dzieje się teraz w głowie Zayna._

*

_-Musimy coś wymyślić.- determinacja wypełniająca jego głos nijak miała się do beznadziejnej sytuacji, w której byli. Część jego wiedziała, że nie wymyślą już nic, że jest już za późno, ale malutka cząstka wciąż krzyczała, że muszą coś zrobić, że Louis nie umrze.  
_

_-Kończyłem medycynę dwa razy w ostatnim stuleciu i mogę cię zapewnić, że nie wymyślimy nic, co mogłoby pomóc Louisowi. Jedyne co możemy zrobić, to być przy nim.- Zayn z kolei brzmiał na znudzonego, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że powtarzał to samo już któryś raz z kolei, a Harry nie przyjmował do wiadomości niczego, co wychodziło z jego ust.  
_

_-Nie chodzi mi o medycynę! Jesteśmy, a przynajmniej byliśmy Aniołami do cholery, czy to nic nie znaczy?- wiedział, że nie powinien się unosić, krzyczeć na Zayna, który był na tyle uprzejmy, żeby wysłuchiwać jego wywodów na temat niesprawiedliwości tego świata.  
_

_Nagle Harry skamieniał na swoim miejscu, z wyrazem skupienia na twarzy.- Zayn, kiedy mówiłeś, że masz kontakty miałeś na myśli tylko ludzi, czy coś więcej?- Zayn spojrzał na niego z uniesioną brwią- Bo jeśli moglibyśmy porozmawiać z kimś z Góry, Dołu, nie ważne... Może oni mogliby coś zrobić?  
_

_-Na pewno nie za darmo- Zayn zmarszczył czoło, prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy od dawna zastanawiał się nad sensem jego paplaniny.  
_

_\- Nie obchodzi mnie cena.- żachnął się chłopak chcąc walczyć o powodzenie swojego planu, ale Zayn już sięgał do kieszeni. Wyciągnął telefon i ruszył do wyjścia ze skupieniem na twarzy i komórką przy uchu.  
_

_Harry wypuścił ciężki oddech, poczuł się lekki, poczuł nadzieję, a to jedyne czego teraz potrzebował. Podniósł się z niewygodnego krzesła i pchnął drzwi, wchodząc do sali, w której Louis wciąż jeszcze spał wykończony chorobą i leczeniem._


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pamięta ktoś jeszcze to tym opowiadaniu?

_Nie to wyobrażał sobie, kiedy Zayn mówił mu tego poranka o "byłym znajomym z dołu"._

_-Jestem byłym aniołem, nie dilerem sprzedającym kiepską trawkę licealistom.- Zayn brzmiał na dość urażonego, kiedy Harry wyjawił mu, że spodziewał się ciemnych ślepych uliczek i przerośniętych mięśniaków w skórach z tatuażami na twarzy. Zamiast tego stał naprzeciw wejścia do jednego z droższych hoteli w mieście. Jednego z tych w których spędzenie jednej nocy jest warte miesięcznego czynszu jaki płacą z Louisem za mieszkanie. Mógłby się założyć, że mają tam prywatny basen, kręgielnie i restauracje z piekielnie drogim żarciem. Uniósł głowę próbując dojrzeć szczyt wieżowca, kiedy mu się to nie udało skierował wzrok na stojącego obok Zayna. Chłopak spoglądał na zegarek, jeśli był zdenerwowany nie dawał tego po sobie poznać. W pewnym momencie skinął na Harry'ego i razem ruszyli w stronę wejścia. Harry trzymał się z tyłu jednak nie spuszczał wzroku z przyjaciela, który teraz prowadził przyjazną rozmowę z recepcjonistą. Sam lustrował ogromny hol pustym wzrokiem._

_Mężczyzna w garniturze wyglądającym na warty majątek siedział na jednej ze skórzanych kanap na lewo od wejścia, obok niego kobieta wyglądająca na równie zamożną skupiała wzrok na ekranie telefonu zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na syna, który w tym właśnie momencie brudził sobie ręce i na pewno skandalicznie drogie ubrania ziemią z pobliskiej donicy z kwiatami. Chłopiec, na oko czteroletni wydawał się wyśmienicie bawić. Harry odwrócił wzrok, kiedy matka zwróciła wreszcie uwagę na syna._

_Niemal niezauważalni, ubrani w schludne śnieżnobiałe koszule pracownicy przemykali z pomieszczenia do pomieszczenia ani na chwilę nie zdejmując z twarzy szerokiego, wymuszonego uśmiechu. Jeden z bojów hotelowych skrzywił się nieznacznie na widok starszej pani siedzącej w futrze na miękkiej kanapie, a konkretnie na jej miniaturowego psa załatwiającego swoje potrzeby przy szklanym stoliku._

_Harry przyglądał się wystrojowi wnętrza, które aż kipiało bogactwem. Ściany pokryto tapetą ze złotymi ornamentami, diamentowy żyrandol zwisał z wysokiego sufitu w kształcie kopuły a jego blask odbijały się od wypolerowanych na wysoki połysk marmurowych podłóg._

_Próbował skupić wzrok na skomplikowanym wzorze tapety, jednak jego umysł odpłyną w zupełnie inną stronę. Bał się tego co miało nadejść. Co się stanie jeśli starania Zayna zawiodą? Co jeśli ten tajemniczy ktoś nie będzie chciał się z nimi spotkać, jeśli nie będą mogli zaoferować wystarczającej sumy?. Co jeśli nie zgodzi się im pomóc? Jeśli Harry będzie zmuszony trwać przy łóżku Louisa, odarty z resztek nadziei i patrzeć jak najlepsze co go kiedykolwiek spotkało wymyka się z jego rąk, przecieka przez palce i znika bezpowrotnie._

_W końcu Zayn skinął na niego przywołując go do siebie. Recepcjonista, z którym do tej pory rozmawiał wyszedł zza blatu i staną przed nimi. Bez słowa ruszył w kierunku wind, skinął głową na znak, że mają iść za nim. Harry miał ochotę uciec, był przerażony. Im bliżej celu się znajdował tym bardziej bał się, że ostatnia nadzieja jakiej trzymał się jak tonący brzytwy przepadnie bezpowrotnie. Przyglądał się rozjaśniającym się kolejno numerom odpowiadającym każdemu piętru jakie mijali próbując opanować oddech i uspokoić myśli._

_Winda zatrzymała się na najwyższym piętrze budynku, recepcjonista, wciąż szczerząc sztucznie białe zęby w uśmiechu poprowadził ich prosto w stronę dużych podwójnych drzwi idealnie wpasowujących się w elegancki wystrój hotelu. Mężczyzna stanął przodem do nich i wciąż nie odzywając się ani słowem wskazał na klamkę. Harry zmarszczył czoło i zerknął na Zayna. Ten bez wahania nacisnął klamkę i popchnął drzwi._

_Biuro- bo bez wątpienia było to biuro- było ogromne. Okno pełniło rolę jednej ze ścian, a Harry wiedział już dlaczego nie mógł dostrzec szczytu budynku. Najwyższe piętro znajdowało się przynajmniej kilka metrów nad powierzchnią chmur. Pozostałe ściany zniknęły pod zasłaniającymi je regałami wypełnionymi setkami książek. Zaopatrzenie księgarni, w której pracował Louis zawierało mniej tomów._

_W odległości kilku metrów od wejścia, w samym centrum pomieszczenia stało bogato zdobione biurko wyglądające na dość stare i bardzo ciężkie. Harry nie poświęcił wiele czasu na przyjrzenie się mu dokładnie, zamiast tego powędrował wzrokiem ponad blat krzyżując spojrzenie z siedzącym w dużym, skórzanym fotelu mężczyzną._

_Wyglądał na kilka lat starszego od Harry'ego. Dwadzieścia sześć, może siedem lat. Miał pociągłą, przystojną twarz, wyraźne kości policzkowe i pełne usta. Jednak nie to przykuło uwagę Harry'ego. Jego szare oczy wydawały się idealnie komponować z resztą twarz, jednak jednocześnie sprawiały wrażenie starszych, zupełnie nie pasujących do młodej twarzy, jakby widziały dużo więcej niż można by zgadywać._

_Nie długo zajęło mu zrozumienie, że ma do czynienia z upadłym (jak mu się wydawało) aniołem. Mroczny starał się zamaskować wyraz zainteresowania na widok Harry'ego i skierował spojrzenie na Zayna._

_-Zayne, miło cię zobaczyć! Ile to już minęło? Trzydzieści lat?- Ostre rysy twarzy wygładził szeroki uśmiech, który ku lekkiemu zaskoczeniu Harry'ego wyglądał na całkiem szczery._

_-Coś koło tego.- Odpowiedział Zayn, też się uśmiechając, jednak z dużo większą rezerwą.-Witaj Nick. Pewnie zastanawiasz się- zaczął, jednak Mroczny, Nick, wszedł mu w słowo._

_-Rzeczowy jak zwykle. Nie śpiesz się tak Zayne.- Harry wychwycił ledwie widoczny grymas na twarzy Zayna.- Może przedstawisz mi swojego towarzysza? - Wstał i okrążył biurko, kilka kroków później stał już przed Harry'm ściskając jego dłoń.- Nicolas Grimshaw, miło mi cię poznać..._

_-Harry.- Powiedział potrząsając jego dłonią z wymuszonym uśmiechem.- Harry Styles.- Nick posłał mu szeroki uśmiech i zdecydowanie zbyt długo trzymał jego dłoń. Kiedy w końcu odsunął się od niego Harry poczuł dziwną ulgę. Mężczyzna budził w nim dziwny niepokój, w pewnym sensie to w jego rękach znajdował się życie Louisa. Nick oparł się o krawędź biurka i złożył dłonie naprzeciw klatki piersiowej._

_-Skoro nie macie ochoty na wymienianie się grzecznościami, możemy od razu przejść do biznesu.- Uśmiech zniknął zastąpiony przez wystudiowaną obojętność. Wskazał dłonią na stojące naprzeciw biurka krzesła, sugerując, żeby usiedli.- Co was do mnie sprowadza chłopcy?_

_Zayn podszedł bliżej, jednak odrzucił niemą propozycję i pozostał w pozycji stojącej. Harry nie ufał swoim nogom na tyle, żeby podążyć jego śladem, czuł jak żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła a jego mięśnie drżą. Nie był głupi, potrafił wyczuć napiętą atmosferę między tą dwójką, maił tylko nadzieję, że wspólna historia nie zaważy na decyzji, którą miał podjąć Nick._

_-Chodzi o Louisa.- Zayn zaczął prosto, Nick uniósł brew wyraźnie zainteresowany.- Jest chory, chcemy, żebyś pomógł nam mu pomóc._

_-Oh Zayne, dlaczego tak strasznie to komplikujesz? Potrzebujesz mojej pomocy, rozumiem to doskonale. - Harry opisałby jego uśmiech jako złośliwy.- Jeśli mam być szczery na początku trochę zdziwiło mnie, że to Harry zajął miejsce u twego boku, ale teraz wszystko ma sens.- Kiwał głową w zamyśleniu, jakby w zadumie.- Więc Lou zachorował,- Harry starał się nie skrzywić na dźwięk tego zdrobnienia w jego ustach.- skoro posunąłeś się do tego, żeby zjawić się u mnie po pomoc, zgaduję, że to nie grypa?_

_-Rak.- Powiedział Zayn, jego rzeczowy ton trochę niepokoił Harry'ego. Do niedawna nie widział żadnych oznak zdenerwowania, jednak teraz zauważał drobne skurcze mięśni szczęki i przesadnie opanowany wyraz twarzy.- Ostra białaczka, Zostało mu kilka tygodni._

_-Zapytałbym jakie okoliczności zmusiły go do opuszczenia Podziemia, ale zgaduję, że nie dowiem się tego od ciebie.- Zaczął. Zayn uniósł brew potwierdzając jego podejrzenia.- Więc jak mogę wam pomóc?_

_-Louis potrzebuje energii, siły życiowej. Dlatego tu jesteśmy.- Harry skinął głową nie odwracając spojrzenia od Nicka, który ponownie zapadł się w miękkim skórzanym fotelu._

_-Skąd pomysł, że mógłbym ją mieć? Zayn prychnął cicho i zaśmiał się.- Nie musisz przede mną grać Nick. Znam cię wystarczająco dobrze._

_-W porządku.-Nick najwyraźniej nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić.- Ale skąd pomysł, że zdecyduję się wam pomóc?_

_-Nie nam.- Zayn spoważniał.- Louisowi._

_-Poza tym zapłacimy ci. -Wtrącił Harry. Nick odrzucił głowę do tyłu śmiejąc się głośno. Harry spiął się, nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Bezwiednie zacisnął pięści. Zayn wydawał się nieporuszony. Nick uspokoił się po kilku sekundach spazmatycznego śmiechu._

_-Skąd pomysł, że was na to stać? I zanim się wtrącisz.- Spojrzał na Harry'ego, który faktycznie chciał mu przerwać.- Nie interesują mnie ziemskie pieniądze. Mam ich pod dostatkiem._

_Harry mógłby przysiąc, że jego serce stanęło razem z całym wszechświatem, który w tej chwili przestał istnieć. Jego umysł zaciął się na moment zanim zaczął pracować ze zdwojoną mocą. Nagle oszołomiła go wizja Louisa leżącego samotnie w dusznej szpitalnej sali, uderzyło go, że nie ma już szans na ratunek dla najważniejszej osoby w jego życiu. Chciał podnieść się z krzesła i biec do Louisa. Chciał spędzić z nim każdą chwilę jaka pozostała im razem. Ale nie potrafił ruszyć się z miejsca._

_Tak bardzo pragnął być jego bohaterem, rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi, jednak prawda była taka, że zawsze był jedynie pokracznym, nic nieznaczącym Aniołkiem, który nie potrafi poradzić sobie z życiem. To przez Louisa uwolnił się z Nieba, to dla niego zdecydował się opuścić jedyne miejsce, które mógł kiedyś nazwać domem._

_Nie miał wątpliwości, że gdyby nie rozpacz Louisa, gdyby nie jego łzy, Harry pozwoliłby żeby Key umarła tamtego dnia. Nie jest z tego dumny, ale pozwoliłby, żeby dziewczynka, którą tak kochał, odeszła. Byłby smutny, przez długi czas nie mógłby przeboleć tej straty, ale w końcu pewnie rana zagoiłaby się dostatecznie, a on dostałby nowego podopiecznego. Tyle że wtedy nie mógłby być blisko Louisa. Nie mógłby słuchać jego głosu, kiedy opowiadał mu o swoim życiu w Podziemiu i wszystkim co zaobserwował będąc na Ziemi, wtulać się w niego i słuchać bicia jego serca. Nie mógłby patrzeć w błękitne oczy, wyłapywać w nich psotnych iskierek i przyglądać się jak jego twarz rozjaśnia się w uśmiechu._

_Bolała go sama myśl o tym, że Louis, Mroczny, którego kiedyś tak nie znosił, z którym kłócił się o drobnostki byłby zdruzgotany ponowną stratą tak młodej podopiecznej. Harry nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić w jakim stanie byłby chłopak, gdyby Key umarła. Jednak najbardziej przerażony był faktem, że gdyby nie pomógł Louisowi ocalić dziewczynki, ten bezsprzecznie, nieodwołalnie by go znienawidził. Był tego pewny. Oddałby wszystko byleby mógł być przy Louisie. Jest pieprzonym egoistą. Najwyraźniej nigdy nie był wart bycia Aniołem, nie był wart skrzydeł, które tak uwielbiał._

_-Skrzydła.- Wymamrotał na wydechu. Myśl uderzyła w niego z siłą pędzącego pociągu. Nick spojrzał na niego, nie okazując jednak większego zainteresowania.- Anielskie skrzydła, na pewno są warte majątek, zwłaszcza w Podziemiu.- Wstał na drżące nogi i rozłożył skrzydła machając nimi lekko, żeby je rozprostować._

_Kątem oka zauważył Zayna patrzącego w jego stronę z wyrazem ostrożnej nadziei na twarzy. Nick z kolei uniósł brew i podniósł się ze swojego fotela. Stanął przed Harrym patrzył to na szarawe pióra, to na Harry'ego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. W pewnej chwili wyciągnął dłoń, jakby chciał przejechać palcami przez miękkie pióra, jednak zatrzymał się w momencie, w którym te zadrżały lekko, przesyłając niespokojne fale w dół kręgosłupa Harry'ego. Cofnął dłoń i zamiast tego wsunął ją do kieszeni._

_-Nie jestem pewien czy to wystarczy. Skrzydła są uszkodzone, sporo straciły tym na wartości.- Odwrócił się na pięcie i okrążył biurko ponownie zatapiając się w fotelu.- Musielibyście mieć coś naprawdę wartościowego, żebym mógł rozważyć udzielenie wam pomocy._

_Harry zastygł w bezruchu ignorując ból rozchodzący się w jego sercu. Zayn odwrócił wzrok od jego pustej twarzy i wbił spojrzenie we własne buty. Cisza trwająca ledwie kilka sekund zdawała się trwać lata, w końcu Zayn opadł na krzesło i odetchnął prostując się na nim._

_-Jest jeszcze coś.- Powiedział spokojnie._

_-Zamieniam się w słuch Zaynie. Co możesz mi zaoferować?_

_-Siebie.-Harry zamrugał gwałtownie wracając na ziemię. Wydawało mu się, że się przesłyszał, jednak wyraz zaskoczenia na twarzy Nicka zaprzeczył temu. -Moją nieśmiertelność w połączeniu ze skrzydłami Harry'ego. To odpowiednia cena._

_Nick wyprostował się w fotelu i przechylił głowę wpatrując się w Zayna z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Harry w końcu odzyskał głos, jednak Zayn uciął jego protesty ostrym spojrzeniem._

_-Jesteś idiotą Zaynie.- Nick jedynie pokręcił głową._

  
  
  



	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeszcze tylko epilog, enjoy xx

Louis zamrugał gwałtownie. Rozejrzał się wokół, uważnie skanując otaczającą go biel. Miał wrażenie, że wzrok przesłania mu mgła, ciężka i gęsta, nie pozwalająca na dostrzeżenie czegokolwiek poza plamami. Nie rozumiał co się z nim dzieje, pamiętał tylko ból, którego resztki nadal obejmowały niektóre partie jego mięśni, a który po kilku sekundach opuścił go całkowicie.  
Chłopak skupił się bardziej na otaczającej go rzeczywistości. Do jego uszy dotarł głośny, monotonny pisk, dźwięk ludzkich głosów i stukot kroków o linoleum. Kolejne kilka sekund minęło zanim jego wzrok wyostrzył się na tyle, że mógł rozróżnić poszczególne kształty.  
Ludzie, których kroki słyszał krzątali się wokół stojącego pod ścianą łóżka. Louis przemknął obok nich niezauważony i stanął u jego stóp, nie zwracał uwagi na wyrzucane przez niewielki tłum słowa, których i tak nie potrafił zrozumieć.   
(-Zatrzymanie akcji serca. Podaj defibrylator.).  
W białej, pachnącej tanim proszkiem pościeli leżał mężczyzna. Miał blado-szarą, cienką jak papier skórę, spod której wyraźnie było widać niebieskawe żyły. Podkrążone oczy i zapadnięte policzki wyostrzały jego rysy sprawiając, że wyglądał jeszcze bardziej krucho. Louis znał tę osobę. Louis był tą osobą. Któryś z mężczyzn przyłożył mu coś do piersi, urządzenie przesłało przez bezwładne ciało ładunek elektryczny, który Louis odczuł jedynie jako niewielki dreszcz.  
Biegający wokół niego ludzie nie zauważali go, przynajmniej nie świadomie, bo dokładnie omijali miejsce w którym stał nie poświęcając mu jednak ani jednego spojrzenia. Louis zacisnął palce na ramie łóżka. Ogarnął go smutek, ale z drugiej strony cieszył się, że nic go już nie boli.   
Kątem oka zauważył plamę ciepłego światła, zajmującą ścianę naprzeciw przeszklonych drzwi. Złotawy blask zdawał się przyciągać go do siebie, dawał obietnicę spokoju ,ciepła i zapomnienia. Louis ponownie spojrzał na bezwładne ciało leżące na łóżku.   
Wtedy drzwi do sali otworzyły się gwałtownie. Louis przystanął w połowie drogi do Światła i odwrócił się mimowolnie. W progu stał chłopak, nie, mężczyzna- poprawił się Louis. Miał czerwone policzki, jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się gwałtownie, wyglądał jakby przed chwilą biegł. Zielone oczy błyszczą czymś, czego Louis nie rozumie. Nie ma jednak okazji lepiej się temu przyjrzeć gdyż owy blask znika, kiedy oczy mężczyzny lądują na stojącym niedaleko łóżku i otaczających je osobach. Louis wyłapuje moment, w którym przybyły uświadamia sobie, że coś jest nie tak.  
W bezruchu wpatruje się w krzątający się po sali tłum. Louis zastanawia się dlaczego go jeszcze nie wyprosili, dlaczego sam nie wyszedł? Chłopak wydaje się oszołomiony panującym wokół chaosem, wsłuchuje się w monotonny, przeciągły pisk aparatury (jak ustalił Louis) i nie odrywa spojrzenia od łóżka.  
W końcu irytujący dźwięk cichnie, ktoś musiał wyłączyć wydający je urządzenie. Tłum zebrany w sali również wydaje się przypominać wyłączone urządzenia. Wszyscy stoją bez ruchu wpatrzeni w   
nieruchome ciało, zanim otrząsają się z letargu i pośpiesznie opuszczają salę. Louis przygląda się jak jeden z nich podchodzi do chłopca o zielonych oczach i kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu, po czym również opuszcza salę.  
Louis stwierdziwszy, że nie ma powodu zostawać tu dłużej, ponowie rusza w stronę pulsującego światła.  
-Louis?- Spokojny głos wwierca się w jego umysł.  
Louis odwraca się na pięcie, próbując zrozumieć co się dzieje, dlaczego głos klęczącego teraz przy łóżku mężczyzny zdaje się odciągać go od ciepłego światła, do którego tak bardzo pragnie uciec.  
-Lou, proszę cię nie zostawiaj nas.- Mężczyzna przemawia ponownie, a Louis czuje jak coś w jego wnętrzu zaczyna pulsować, coś znajomego i niemal równie ciepłego jak złoty blask.- Wiem, że jesteś zmęczony Lou. Rozumiem, że możesz nie chcieć wracać, ale proszę, dla Key, dla Zayna.-Zamilkł na moment.- Dla mnie.   
Głos mówiącego zadrżał. Louis poczuł to drżenie w całym ciele, znacznie mocniejsze niż elektryczny wstrząs.

*  
Harry pamiętał każde słowo jakie padło z jego ust tamtego dnia. Pamiętał ból, złość na siebie i strach. Strach, który go obezwładniał. 

*  
Louis stał wpatrzony w pochyloną nad jego ciałem sylwetkę. Nagle poczuł palce zaciskające się na jego ramieniu. Obrócił głowę napotykając intensywne spojrzenie ciemnych oczu. Obrócił się stając naprzeciw chłopaka w jego wieku. Miał niemal idealną twarz wyraziste rysy, złotą skórę i kruczoczarne włosy, jednak to jego oczy wywoływały w Louisie dziwne poruszenie.   
-Kim jesteś?- zapytał, wiedząc, że powinien znać odpowiedź na to pytanie.  
Chłopak przełknął ciężko, Louis zamrugał z zaskoczeniem wyłapując na jego twarzy wyraz bólu.   
-To nie jest teraz ważne. Najważniejsze, że ofiarowano ci coś, za co wielu oddałoby wszystko.-Louis zmarszczył czoło.- Masz wybór. Możesz odejść, albo zostać i żyć dalej. Są osoby...-Przerwał na moment, zerkając za ramię Louisa.- Osoby, które oddały wszystko, żeby dać ci możliwość wyboru.  
Louis spojrzał na klęczącą przy łóżku postać. Wziął głęboki oddech i zamknął oczy zmuszając umysł do pracy. Miał wybór, ale jak miał podjąć decyzję, kiedy nie miał pojęcia dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby cokolwiek poświęcić właśnie dla niego, nie miał pojęcia do czego miałby wrócić.   
Nagle poczuł przeszywający ból. Zacisnął powieki jeszcze mocniej, kiedy jego umysł zalała fala wspomnień. Szybko zmieniające się, jaskrawe obrazy dezorientowały go, jednak nie próbował powstrzymywać kolejnych wspomnień. Zapach farby i dymu tytoniowego. Dziesięciolecia nienawiści do samego siebie. Twarz dziewczynki, może dziesięcioletniej, której piwne oczy błyszczą radością. Poświęcenie. Srebrna jaskółka na łańcuszku. Białe skrzydła. Dotyk miękkich piór, ciepłych palców na jego skórze. Dźwięk spokojnego oddechu śpiącego obok niego chłopaka, mocne bicie jego serca. Potem kolejne miesiące niepewności i strachu przed porzuceniem. I ból. Obezwładniający, obejmujący całe ciało, przeszywający kości, rozrywający mięśnie i niszczący każdy kawałek ciała ból, którego nic nie może załagodzić.  
Louis wstrzymał oddech, kiedy przeszłość wróciła do niego w jednej chwili. Otworzył oczy.  
-Zayn.- Powiedział miękko. Jak mógł zapomnieć?. Stojący przed nim chłopak uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.-Co mam zrobić?  
-Musisz wybrać Lou.- Powiedział, po czym zniknął.


	24. Epilog

Pukanie don drzwi wyrwało go ze wspomnień. Zerknął w stronę zegara, za pół godziny miała rozpocząć się ceremonia. Pewnie większość gości zajęła już miejsca w kościele, musiał iść.  
Drzwi otworzyły się powoli, Harry nie odrywał wzroku od nieciekawego wzoru na dywanie. Słyszał zbliżające się kroki, czuł jak materac zapada się pod ciężarem osoby, która usiadł obok.  
-Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś ze mną.- Powiedział cicho. Poczuł ciepłe palce muskające jego policzek.  
-Spójrz na mnie.  
Harry podniósł spojrzenie na siedzącego obok mężczyznę. Louis patrzył na niego spokojnie. Nawet po tylu latach Harry wciąż zachwycał się pięknem jego twarzy, regularnością rys i błękitem oczu, patrzących na niego z miłością a teraz również lekką irytacją. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, wiedział, że tak będzie. Wiedział, że Louisowi wystarczy jedno spojrzenie by odgadnąć co mu siedzi w głowie.  
-Naprawdę myślisz o tym wszystkim w takim dniu?   
Harry skinął głową, lekko zażenowany. Nie potrafił nie myśleć o przeszłości, kiedy ich teraźniejszość zmieniała się na zawsze. Za każdym razem, kiedy w ich życiu następowały duże zmiany, jego umysł zalewały wspomnienia. Nawet jeśli owe zmiany były zmianami na lepsze. Właśnie wtedy uderzało w niego jak ogromne ma szczęście.   
-Harry, nasza najstarsza córka za pół godziny bierze ślub. To najszczęśliwszy dzień w jej życiu. Powinieneś teraz siedzieć z jej wybrankiem w zaciemnionym pokoju i grozić mu torturami, jeśli ośmieli się skrzywdzić naszą księżniczkę.  
Harry parsknął śmiechem. Obaj znali Liama od wielu lat. Księgarnia, w której swojego czasu pracował Louis należała do jego ojca. Liam i Key poznali się przypadkiem, kiedy oboje postanowili odwiedzić swoich ojców w pracy tego samego dnia. Przyjaźnili się przez wiele lat, Harry pamiętał jak dwunastoletnia Key upierała się, żeby zabrali Liama ze sobą na lody. Pamiętał jak Liam złamał rękę, kiedy razem z Key postanowili wspiąć się na śliskie od deszczu drzewo w parku. Pamiętał też, jak Key siedziała na ich kanapie z zapałem ozdabiając jego gips. W ostatniej klasie liceum odkryli, że uczucie jakie ich łączy wykracza poza przyjaźń. Teraz oboje mieli po dwadzieścia pięć lat z czego ponad połowę spędzili razem.  
Harry nie bał się oddawać Key pod opiekę Liama, któremu ufał i traktował jak syna.   
-Mam przeczucie, że zdążyłeś już odbyć z nim podobną rozmowę.- Harry nie krył szerokiego uśmiechu. Louis prychnął w odpowiedzi.  
-Oczywiście, za kogo ty mnie masz.  
Harry zaśmiał się i wstał, wygładzając dłońmi koszulę. Louis stanął przed nim opierając dłonie na jego piersi.   
-Nie mogę uwierzyć jak ogromne masz szczęście.- Powiedział, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu. Zmarszczki wokół jego oczu pogłębiły się, włosy lekko posiwiały, wyglądał piękniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.- A teraz zbieraj tyłek, jedziemy zaprowadzić naszą księżniczkę do ołtarza.


End file.
